<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Separated by ObliqueStrategies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172424">Separated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueStrategies/pseuds/ObliqueStrategies'>ObliqueStrategies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jak and Daxter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueStrategies/pseuds/ObliqueStrategies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sister story to 'Marooned', focusing on Keira, her separation from Jak, and her relationships with other characters. While Jak and Daxter are MIA, Keira tries to come to terms with her direction in life and the frustrations she has been experiencing. Making new friends, she soon becomes wrapped up in her own adventures and mysteries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Separated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the parallel story to 'Marooned' (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753711/chapters/36636939). If you haven't read that one yet, then it is encouraged you do, and this one should hopefully make more sense to you. Just as before, reviews and feedback are much appreciated. They will prompt me to continue uploading the chapters. I hope that readers will enjoy this emotional story which has been long in the works.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the last units of the bomber squadron disappeared over the mountains, and the mighty hum of their engines faded into silence, the tense life of Haven City resumed, but now imbued with a more positive outlook on the future. For months, the city had been gripped by a terrible and destructive war, the target of a mysterious and belligerent people discovered far beyond the city's explored surroundings. The citizens were fatigued, pained by the losses and damages they had suffered, and longed for peace, something which had barely been known in Haven's turbulent history.</p><p>But now, Ashelin Praxis, the city's virtuous leader, had promised them that peace. On this one special occasion, everyone had gathered before the headquarters of the Freedom League, the city's governing body and defending force, to hear her rousing speech and to behold the great fleet that she had prepared. The sight of it extinguished the fears and doubts of all those who had wavered. With such an immense force, their brave and heroic pilots would fly over to the homeland of their enemy and raze it to the ground, ending their threat for good. And then, finally, the city would be free.</p><p>But the spectacle was over now, the fleet had departed on its fateful mission, and the packed courtyard before the HQ building started to empty. Some remaining Freedom League soldiers were there to usher people along and make sure that the area was cleared. Throughout the war, a protective curfew had been installed, and though now relaxed somewhat, that curfew still stood until the end of the war was confirmed with certainty. Ashelin and her second-in-command, the competent Commander Torn, both of whom had flown out with the fleet, had left behind just garrison enough under the charge of a few chosen officers to ensure that order and safety were maintained. They had little trouble controlling the crowds, for the speech had put everyone in a good and cooperative mood. Many had already started making their own ways home to prepare themselves for the inevitable celebrations that would dominate tomorrow, upon the return of their victorious fighters.</p><p>After the crowds dispersed, however, one solitary, green-haired figure remained by the fountain looking up at the now empty sky. It was Keira Hagai, and she let out a tired, wistful sigh. The long war had been tough and lonely for her, and there was so much taking up her mind, even now at the end of it all. She wondered if the future would really be as auspicious as Ashelin promised.</p><p>But then her contemplations were interrupted as a soldier politely approached her. "Miss, it's time to move on."</p><p>"Coming," she said offhandedly with her eyes still pointing skywards, and then she moved away from the fountain, escorted out of the courtyard by the armoured man behind her.</p><p>Without looking back, she walked through the emptying streets alone, disappearing around the corner with no destination in mind. She just wanted to walk and clear her convoluted thoughts on this significant day, this day that would mark yet another new start for her. She was in a strange and ambivalent mood, feeling hopefulness and relief, but also boredom and restlessness. She felt the desire to do something, but could not think what. It made her reflective and considerate, and as she walked, memories of the past were re-emerging in her mind. They mingled together with present and future concerns, and she allowed herself to become lost in the web they formed, mapping together all that had happened over the past couple of years, and what had led her to the present day.</p><p>In the centre of the web, the prominent nucleus around which all else was connected, was Jak, her most treasured lifelong friend. Everything seemed to concern him somehow. He had become intimately entangled in the very fate of Haven City, and he was always rushing around, always busy doing work for the Freedom League, with little time to spare for her. He had flown out with the fleet today as well, and she remembered their goodbye earlier in the morning. How sterile it had felt. The two of them had barely had the chance to speak or even see each other much throughout this war, and Keira no longer felt as close to him as she had once done. So much had come between them in these last few years, and for reasons largely beyond their own control, their relationship had become frayed and complicated.</p><p>She sighed again, for it had not always been this way. She and Jak had grown up together, an idyllic childhood far away from Haven and its constant dangers. Her memories searched back far, back to the peaceful village by the sea where they had once lived. There she had shared a home on the rocks with her father, the wise sage of green eco, and had spent most of her time tinkering with inventions or old artefacts that Jak and his inseparable friend Daxter would find in the surrounding areas. Those were happier times, innocent and insular. Jak was a much different person back then too, brave and strong, but gentle, serene and carefree. As they both slowly evolved into teenagers, they began to notice new feelings and interests in one another.</p><p>But whatever was developing between them was cruelly interrupted. One day, they discovered a time rift, and she, her father, Daxter and Jak had all been sucked through suddenly and unexpectedly, ripped from their home and flung into the far future, here to Haven City. She remembered her terrifying arrival all that time ago, but wished she could forget the trauma. Lost in an unexplained future and separated from her friends and loved ones when she fell out of the sky over Haven, it was a difficult and frightening time for her, and it took her many weeks to adjust to life here and find her way around. Everything was so different: the buildings, the atmosphere, the laws, even the people. Life on such a large scale was overwhelming for someone from such a small and sheltered background, and it forced her to adapt and rapidly mature, to become strong and independent so she could survive on her own.</p><p>She quickly discovered just how much fear and hostility existed in this new place. Apparently there was a never-ending war going on, against dark and ferocious monsters called the Metal Heads, and people were afraid to ever leave the safety of the city's walls. The insides, however, were far from the haven that the city's name implied. The buildings were high and dominating, the air was thick and unhealthy from the effluence of hundreds of smokestacks and factories, and the streets, rife with crime, violence and filth, were constantly patrolled by the city's military police force known as the Krimzon Guard. Brutal and corrupt, the red-armoured soldiers were always looking for any excuse to make arrests in the name of Baron Praxis, the man who ruled over Haven with ruthless oppression. Keira very quickly learned to give them a wide berth whenever she saw them marching down the same street, not to make eye contact or give them any reason to approach her.</p><p>Fortunately, however, after many difficult tribulations, she found work at the Mar Memorial Stadium in the north of the city, studying, building and repairing zoomers and other vehicles. This was a true blessing, because mechanical engineering was her single most passionate and skilful hobby, and she clung to it tightly as the only familiar respite she could retreat to in this unwelcoming place. It really helped her to keep it together, to stay sane and motivated during those dark and lonely days. She was scraping enough money to survive, and she improved her own mechanical skills tenfold, even becoming part of a successful race team.</p><p>Keira remembered those races fondly. They were an extravaganza, insanely popular, and the entire city would turn out to watch every one, whatever the time or weather. But despite the success and security she had found for herself at the stadium, she would be prepared to leave it all behind if it meant being with her friends and father again. She never forgot them; finding them and getting back home, away from this hostile and intimidating place, was her one greatest objective. Even though she had no way of knowing if they had all fallen from the rift into the same place, let alone the same time, she felt in her gut that they had to be here somewhere, and she devoted whatever spare time she could to continue her search for them and find a way to get back to their village. This unfriendly labyrinth of metal and concrete just wasn't home, and she wasn't planning to stick around here any longer than it took to get back.</p><p>When she wasn't working, she researched the city's history for clues of the fate of their old village, and where the rift ring now was, but she always ended up at a demoralising blank. There were no traces of it anywhere in any records. In the meantime, she had slightly better success using the spare parts and resources that her mechanical job offered her to ambitiously reconstruct the rift rider vehicle that brought them here, entirely from memory, for the eventual journey back through the portal, if she ever found it. The work was slow, lonely and secretive, and she often hit dead ends, but it kept her going, giving her a meaningful goal to work towards whenever she wasn't focussed on the races.</p><p>But then one day, more than two years after falling through the time rift and being separated from each other, Jak and Daxter just walked back into her life, turning up at her workshop completely out of the blue. After all of her searching and hard work, they just came to her by chance, and she was so happy to see them again. However, while Daxter was his same old wacky self, Jak was no longer the sweet young boy she had once known. Had it not been for Daxter at his side, she would probably have never even recognised him. Haven City had changed him, and in ways she could have never imagined; he looked so different and transformed in his industrial-style clothing, his face was grievous and tired, and she sensed a dark and foreboding energy that seemed to emanate from him, which made her shy out of the pent-up hug she had saved just for him.</p><p>Still, the hardest two years of her life had ended on that day, and not long after that, they found her father too. At last, she had been reunited with those who she knew and trusted and loved, and no longer did she feel isolated in this hostile new world. That day, she came one step closer to being home, and now she found the motivation and the extra help she needed to finalise and execute her efforts to return to the past. It took a few more struggles, but with Jak's invaluable help, at last her reconstructed vehicle had all its necessary components, the rift ring was located, and she was ready to leave everything in Haven behind and get back to their village where they all belonged.</p><p>But then, of course, things got complicated, what with all that time-travel business at the end of the Metal Head Wars. Even after all this time, she still didn't fully understand exactly how it all worked out. Maybe nobody ever would. Her father said it was something to do with a loop in time that needed to be maintained, but that was as far as she'd ever got. To cut a long story short, in the end they all had to remain here in Haven City, and the rediscovered time rift, perhaps the last one in existence, closed forever. She would never see her village again now, but that was alright; as long as she was with Jak, Daxter and her father Samos, she was home, wherever that may be. They were her family.</p><p>The reunion did not last for long, however, as fighting soon rent the city apart again. Worse, for some reason Jak was ultimately blamed for it and exiled to the desert wastes far from the city walls. Keira shivered at the memory. Even today, she still wished she could have done something to prevent it, for it looked as though she had lost him again. Was that why they had not spoken properly for so long? Did he still blame her as well?</p><p>After this, all the way up to the present day, life seemed to devolve into a constant struggle to survive as the very streets of Haven became battlefields. She had spent the best part of it all confined to her home or the fortified headquarters of the Freedom League at the behest of her father, where he insisted she would be safe. Safe she was, but she wasn't having much fun, shut away indoors with little to do and few people to talk with. She was aggrieved and wanted to help, to be a part of something that mattered, but to be honest she was not sure how much of a help she could really be in all this. She was no leader or fighter, and she was still very young, not yet twenty, and consequently she was often looked upon as little more than a child, always left feeling unwanted and unimportant while older, more experienced others did all the important work.</p><p>Though Jak did eventually make his way back from exile and saved the city from itself, he and she had still not found the time to fully repair their damaged friendship. She missed him, and really wished they could spend more time together, but his heroic status among the citizens and his constantly required aid for the city often tore them apart at the most inopportune moments. Even in the few rare times when the two of them had been in the same room, she rarely got the chance to speak with him, and in return he barely even acknowledged that she was there. And so it went on, growing worse as the lonely months ticked by, while she suffered in silence.</p><p>Presently, she puffed out a breath of indignation. This was unfair. Why was there always something driving them apart? Just war after war after war, always getting between them. She missed her village and her old life more than ever now, where these things had never been a problem. She wished that everything could all go back to how it used to be, or that none of this had ever happened to them. Jak had not been the same ever since that life-changing day when they fell through that time rift, nor she, to be fair. There were awkward and uncomfortable gaps in their relationship that needed to be mended, but how could she make them right? How would she even start?</p><p>Her wandering thoughts had come full circle, but at that point she was forced to a halt as she ran out of road. Looking up, she was surprised to find herself in the port. Her aimless walk had brought her clear across to the other side of the city without realising, and she stood now along the dirty and shattered waterfront. The water was the same dull shade as the grey buildings, which each stood unremarkable and drab, some scrawled with aging graffiti and many bearing the scars of battle. On the far side, however, the only sparkle of vibrancy in this ugly area, was a familiar and inviting sight: the enormous mechanical figure of Daxter that stood watch over the front door of his pub, The Naughty Ottsel.</p><p>It brought a faint smile to Keira's face as she remembered the day he had opened it, at the end of the Metal Head Wars when everything had seemed so on track. Though she had seldom visited since then, she was aware that it had become quite a popular establishment. Miraculously, it had survived the wars with only minor damages, and despite Daxter's current absence, accompanying Jak as he always did on all of his adventures, the place seemed to be alive and well, and she could hear happy voices drifting to her across the water. Evidently some people were already celebrating the end of the war early.</p><p>She cocked a thoughtful eyebrow. Maybe she should head over there too and see what was happening. She wasn't really one for parties or drinking, but she definitely felt a closer connection to her friends there. Maybe she would also get the chance to also talk to Tess, another ally who helped Daxter run the place, and as she understood, the two of them had apparently become quite close recently. This might be interesting. Deciding on the spot, she took the road that led her towards the colourful building.</p><p>When she stepped inside, she was greeted by the warm and pleasant atmosphere within. Indeed, the building was quite busy, and many of the present patrons were so engrossed in their activities that they did not even notice her walk in. The high walls met at a vaulted ceiling, and their every space bore either a stuffed Metal Head or a cheesy painting of Daxter, which couldn't help but make her smile. All the miserable self-reflection that had filled her up on the way here seemed discarded on the doorstep outside.</p><p>She approached the counter, squeezing past groups of drinkers carefully, but Tess was not behind it like she expected. Instead the drinks were being served by a girl who she did not recognise. When it was Keira's turn to be served, she turned her full attention to her.</p><p>"Hiya," she said cheerfully, with a welcoming smile. "Can I get you anything?"</p><p>"Just a glass of water please," answered Keira, perching herself on one of the barstools.</p><p>"Sure thing," said the girl. "Coming right up!"</p><p>She fetched a glass from under the counter and proceeded to fill it from the tap as Keira looked over her with interest. This girl was about the same height as she was, and looked about the same age too. She had long, straight black hair, a light complexion, and a sweet and friendly face with very pretty purple eyes.</p><p>"Who are you anyway?" asked Keira, innocently curious. "I was expecting to see Tess here."</p><p>"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm Azyma," said the girl. "Tess and I were in the Underground together, and she's offered me a job here. I've only just started, but it's quite fun. Here you go," she added, handing over the glass.</p><p>"Ah right, thank you," said Keira, pulling the glass to herself across the table top. "I'm Keira. I'm a close friend of Jak and Daxter."</p><p>Azyma looked immediately very interested. "Really? Ooh, wow. What's it like being friends with the heroes of Haven City?"</p><p>"Is that what people are calling them now?" said Keira, chuckling quietly and then taking a sip. "Well, they're just friends to me," she said with a shrug. "I've known them since I was a child."</p><p>"Oh!" said Azyma, her intrigue growing with the widening of her eyes. "You must know them really well then."</p><p>"Yeah..." Keira began, but she faded off as her unresolved thoughts from the journey here started to catch up with her again. Perhaps she didn't know Jak as well as she should anymore. She took another sip of water to fill the lengthening gap of silence, but Azyma continued to express her fascination, taking advantage of the fact that there was nobody else in line for a drink now.</p><p>"Is Jak really from the past?" she asked, leaning her elbows on the table top, evidently settling herself in for some avid listening.</p><p>"Yeah, he is," Keira answered, setting down the glass. "We both are, actually."</p><p>Azyma looked even more impressed. "Wow! That's amazing. I've heard so much about him but I thought it couldn't be true. So what was it like there?"</p><p>Keira smiled nostalgically. "It was nice. We lived near the seaside, and we used to go fishing, exploring, playing. No such thing as Metal Heads..."</p><p>Keira went on a little more, describing the life that she would never have again. It felt quite therapeutic to share these treasured memories with someone, and Azyma was a good listener and pleasantly easy to talk to.</p><p>"It does sound nice," she said when Keira was done. "Better than my childhood at least. I've lived in the slums my whole life. But it feels good to be out of there now though, working a proper job here. And Tess is my best friend. I couldn't have got here without her."</p><p>"Where is she anyway?" Keira then asked.</p><p>"Oh, she's just in the back room, should be out shortly."</p><p>Not long after she said that, Tess did indeed appear and jumped onto a stool behind the counter, bearing an extra bottle of drink. Keira took in the sight of her, now in ottsel form. It was like looking at a female version of Daxter, and she was reminded of him instantly.</p><p>"Hi sweetie!" she said, beaming brightly at Keira when she recognised her. "Nice to see you here. How are you?"</p><p>"I'm alright, I think," said Keira honestly, for the talk with Azyma had cheered her up quite a bit. "Just been trying to get over all the stuff that's been going on with this war."</p><p>"Oh, I know how you feel," Tess said sympathetically, setting down the bottle. "We're all worn out after all this fighting, but it'll all be over tomorrow, huh? And I see Azyma's been keeping you company."</p><p>Azyma winked and smiled sweetly, and then started cleaning some of the used glasses left nearby.</p><p>"So how was the big speech up at Freedom HQ, Keira?" Tess continued. "Were you there?"</p><p>"Yeah, people really liked it," Keira explained, though she had not let herself become so wrapped up in the frenzy of it all. "It got a bit loud though, and there sure were a lot of aircraft."</p><p>"Wish I could have been there to see it," said Tess. "But you know, got to keep this place up and running for when Daxie gets back!"</p><p>Keira smiled, but the mention of Daxter reminded her of Jak again. "Has Jak ever been here much?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh, fairly often," Tess answered, "Especially recently leading up to this big mission."</p><p>Keira looked thoughtful and sad. So this was where he'd been hiding when he wasn't at Freedom HQ or fighting for the city. She should have guessed. She wished she could have been allowed to come out and be with him, at least once. Was that too much to ask? She gave out another sigh at what could have been.</p><p>"Aww, you miss him, huh?" Tess said caringly, and Keira was astounded that she could so easily tell. "Don't worry about it, Keira. Once this is all over, I'm sure he'll come running straight to you. And if he doesn't, I'll make sure he knows you're waiting."</p><p>This made Keira giggle slightly at the possibility. "Oh, thanks, Tess."</p><p>She remained in the bar until the afternoon wore into evening, chatting with Tess about anything and everything. Though the two of them had never really had much to talk about before, they bonded over the mutual connection they shared with Jak and Daxter, swapping tales and adventures. Keira could feel a closer friendship forming with her already, and with Azyma too, who often joined in the conversation whenever she could. For Keira, it felt lovely to finally have someone interesting to talk to, and despite her troubled thoughts and feelings earlier, she was in a generally positive mood throughout their chat.</p><p>As the evening settled outside, the bar started to fill up with a lot more customers and conversation became harder to sustain over the noise and the crowds. Tess and Azyma soon had their hands full with taking orders, and when she glanced at the clock hanging over the door, Keira decided that now was time to head home.</p><p>"Thanks for the drink, Azyma," she said at last, setting down the empty water glass, "But I'd better go now."</p><p>"Alright," said Azyma, smiling again, "It was nice meeting you. Hope you come back again soon."</p><p>"Remember, you're always welcome here, Keira," added Tess. "In fact, Daxter's got a big party planned for tomorrow when he gets back. You should come. Jak's sure to be here too." She winked.</p><p>Keira liked the sound of that. It would be the perfect excuse to unwind and spend more time with the people she cared about, and it could even be the opportunity to make her move with Jak. She accepted the invitation, then said goodnight, and left the building in a much more satisfied mood than when she had entered. Outside, she took in a deep, content breath of the cool air. The sun had now fallen behind the city walls but the sky was still light and turning pink; quite a pretty evening. She had enjoyed herself here at the pub, but there was only one more person who she needed to speak to today, and that was her father. He had protected and educated her all of her life, and the respect she held for his wisdom was unrivalled.</p><p>Her journey home felt a lot shorter than her wandering perambulation earlier. Soon she was standing before her home, a spacious, multi-storey house which she shared with her father in the New Haven district of the city, one of the newest and nicest residential neighbourhoods, and just a few corners away from Freedom HQ. As she went inside, she knew where she could probably find her father, and her eyes were drawn straight to the door at the foot of the stairs. She peeped her head in, into what had once been an ordinary sitting room, but had now been converted into a sort of indoor growing space for plants. The air was thick with flowery fragrances, ferns hung in baskets from the ceiling, and instead of furniture there were broad, metal pots and beds of soil from which small trees grew. She carefully brushed aside the large plant that always leaned in the way of the door, stepped over the vines that sprawled upon the ground, and then in the centre of the room, she found her father, sitting cross-legged on a mat with his eyes closed in deep concentration. A short, portly and aged man, he looked very much like a plant himself; he wore earthy colours, his skin was slightly greened, and there was a large log upon his head, tied in place by his long white hair, and upon which a tiny bird roosted. Keira knew that he hated having his meditations interrupted, but for her he held a special exception.</p><p>"Daddy?" she announced herself quietly.</p><p>Samos opened an eye to see his daughter standing before him. "My girl!" he said fondly, snapping out of his trance.</p><p>At the same time, his bird woke up and cheeped happily in recognition, then flew to Keira and landed on her shoulder, affectionately brushing her cheek with its long crest. Keira giggled and reached up a hand, and the bird hopped onto her finger.</p><p>"It is good to see you," her father said. "You seem well." He paused while Keira gently stroked the bird with her other hand, and it ruffled itself in contentment. "But I sense that there is something troubling you," Samos then ventured perspicaciously.</p><p>Keira looked up. "Oh, yeah," she replied, catching on, and the war's long stresses re-materialised in the forefront of her mind. "This war's been tough."</p><p>"Ah, I understand," Samos said wisely, stroking his long beard, "And I know how you must be feeling. We have all worked long and hard throughout this war, especially we in the Freedom League. We have all been touched by its cruel injuries."</p><p>Keira carefully sat down next to him, understanding as well what her father must have been through. Throughout the war he had taken up a position on the city council, and had been at Freedom HQ more often than here at home. There he had been present at many of the council's most important meetings, often acting as the voice of rationality, offering his valued advice, and quelling many disagreements with well-chosen words and wisdom. Though Keira had wished to be involved as well, she did not grudge him this mentally exhausting position. This close, she could see that the war seemed to have aged him significantly.</p><p>"But we must endure such misfortunes and difficulties in order to grow," Samos went on. "It is in human nature to seek indulgences and avoid hardship, but a life without hardship will only damage the soul. For if we lived a life wherein we experienced no ill fortune at all, our souls would become weak, and even those most trivial of tasks would become a mighty challenge."</p><p>Keira listened carefully to her father's lecture as the bird cooed and nestled in her hands. Though she understood what he meant, she felt as though he had missed the mark with her somewhat. This was perhaps the right time to fully voice some of her lingering feelings and concerns, and definitely the right person to confide in.</p><p>"You're right, Daddy," she began, and then tried to find the best words. "But... I've been really bored lately. It feels like I haven't had a purpose in anything, and... it's been difficult for me. And… I miss Jak. It just feels like so long since he's had any time for me..."</p><p>Samos was a little surprised to hear this, but was sympathetic. "I am sorry that you have been feeling this way, Keira, and I understand your frustration. You have always been eager to prove yourself in some way, ever since you were a child. But I've only ever wanted you to stay safe."</p><p>"I understand," said Keira with sad acceptance, though she didn't feel it solved anything.</p><p>"And as for Jak," Samos continued, "You should know that he is very fond of you, even if he does not always show it."</p><p>Keira looked up with hope, her heart making a little flutter that showed on her face. "Really?"</p><p>Samos nodded. "You should not worry yourself about him, Keira. It's just this war. You know how much the city needs him. But by this time tomorrow," he continued more optimistically, "The threats that have loomed over us will be no more, and once again, we will have Jak to thank for it. I know we will succeed."</p><p>Keira looked her father in the eyes, and knew at once that she could believe him. Already, all of the concerns and troubles that had bothered her seemed chased away by his words; he always seemed to know exactly what to say to help her feel better about things. She had no reason to brood over what had already happened, when the promising future lay right around the corner.</p><p>"You're right. Thanks, Daddy," she said, smiling again.</p><p>"That's my girl!" he said proudly. "Just rest up and take it easy. Tomorrow, we celebrate!"</p><p>That night, Keira went to bed in a content and optimistic mood. She left the curtains in her bedroom open so she could watch the night sky from her pillow, hoping to catch sight of the returning victorious fighters as they flew home, with Jak at their head. She stayed awake for as long as she could, but her conscience was against her, triggered by the advice of her father to stay restful, and she eventually fell asleep without seeing any returning cruisers. Maybe she would wake up the next morning to see a city in celebration, and then she could finally see Jak again. At last, her long wait would be over, and tomorrow, she would make sure that he noticed her.</p><p>She could only dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Missing Fleet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Message from the author: My thanks to CandyCoin for this story's first 'kudos'. In return, I am uploading chapter 2. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keira was roused the next morning by the sounds of a commotion outside. She opened her eyes, and the sunlight beamed in through her still open window, illuminating her bed sheets with a blinding glare. She threw them off onto the floor and slowly sat up, rubbing the brightness from her eyes. She was still feeling quite dozy and just wanted to draw the curtains shut and go straight back to sleep again, but there was no chance with all that noise going on outside. What could possibly be happening out there?</p><p>But then she remembered: the celebrations must have begun!</p><p>Tiredness forgotten, she excitedly got to her knees on the bed and leaned through the window. Outside she saw an overwhelming sight. The street below was so tightly packed with people that the road itself could barely be seen, and hundreds of voices rose up and mixed together in a great, cacophonous chatter. At first, Keira looked on with wonder and delight. Nearly everyone in the entire city had to be here.</p><p>But then she realised that things were not as she had thought; nobody looked happy, and whereas yesterday there had been cheers of gladness and patriotism during the great speech, today their voices bore the tones of confusion and panic. This was no party or parade of victory. Something was wrong.</p><p>Suddenly, a Freedom trooper shot past Keira's window on a zoomer, speeding over the heads of those below. She fell back onto the bed in surprise, and the rush of warm air blew the curtains into her face. When she pushed them aside again and climbed back to her previous position, she discerned one voice among the many that she recognised. It was her father, and when she looked down, she could see him pushing and shoving his way through the throng with his walking stick in hand.</p><p>"Get out of my way! Let me through!" he was shouting.</p><p>"Daddy!" Keira called from the window, but Samos made no response and continued moving through the mass of people. "Daddy!" Keira shouted again, louder this time.</p><p>Samos looked up and saw her at the window, as did a few others nearby who had also heard her shout. "Keira! Stay inside!" the sage ordered. "Don't come out! I'm going to Freedom Headquarters!"</p><p>"But Daddy, what's happening?" Keira called out, but suddenly, she had lost sight of him. He disappeared among all the other people (who were all much taller than he was, even with his log shoes on), and she was left alone without any answers. His little blue bird was seen to rise up above the crowd and then flutter away above the buildings, escaping from the madness.</p><p>Keira felt a surge of panic, but that was soon replaced by defiance and determination, and it made her clench her teeth. She had been told to stay inside throughout the whole war, never allowed to get involved with anything, and enough was enough. She did not have to put up with this anymore. She wanted to know exactly what was happening, and she was going to find out, one way or another.</p><p>Off the bed she leapt into the middle of the room, and then she flung her door open and dashed downstairs, not even bothering to put on her dressing gown. She ran to the front door and hastily unlocked it, bursting onto the porch, but there was nowhere to go. The dense, impenetrable wall of the crowd was pressed right up to her doorstep, and there was hardly any space in between anymore. Keira blanched. Trying to follow her father into this was just stupid and dangerous, and if she wasn't careful, people would soon start spilling in through her front door.</p><p>Keira did not know what to do, and stood on her tiptoes to crane her neck higher, in a vain attempt to sight her father. She did not succeed, as she fully expected. She got frustrated as she understood that he had definitely been right — as usual — that she should stay indoors, for the sake of safety if nothing else. There was nothing she could do, nowhere she could go.</p><p>But then she heard another familiar voice calling her name. Above the heads of those in the crowd she saw Tess waving for her attention. Keira called back and beckoned her over, encouraged by the sight of someone she knew. Tess slowly drew closer, and then it was revealed that she was riding atop Azyma's head, who was squeezing her way through the gaps in the tight crowd.</p><p>Keira helped pull them both out onto the relative safety of the doorstep. "Get inside!" she said urgently, and without hesitation the three of them quickly jumped into the house and shut the door behind them. Keira locked it fast.</p><p>"Man, am I glad to be out of that!" said Azyma, able to breathe again, as Tess jumped down from her onto the floor.</p><p>Keira turned to her friends. "Are you guys alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think so," answered Tess, looking shaken but relieved. "Any chance we can both get a drink of water?"</p><p>"Sure," said Keira, putting the comfort of her friends before her immediate questions. "Go sit in the front room. I'll bring them in."</p><p>"I guess we're your customers now, huh?" said Azyma with a little smile.</p><p>Keira showed them into the front room and then headed off into the kitchen to fetch the drinks. Tess and Azyma flopped onto a couch. Seconds later, Keira returned to them with a cool glass of water in each hand.</p><p>"Thanks," they both said, taking grateful sips as Keira sat down on the seat opposite. A calming silence was in the room, but the muffled noise of the crowd outside could still be heard permeating through the walls and windows.</p><p>Then Azyma looked around. "So this is your house, huh? Nice place. Beats mine."</p><p>But Keira did not respond to the compliment. "What's going on out there?" she asked impulsively.</p><p>Azyma lowered her glass and explained, looking ambivalent. "I think the bombing fleet's back."</p><p>Keira's long ears twitched, her suspicions from earlier partially confirmed, but she did not speak and listened intently to what more Azyma had to say.</p><p>"I saw some vehicles fly over the buildings earlier this morning on my way to the bar," continued Azyma. "It definitely looked like some of our boys. They disappeared behind some buildings and I lost sight of them, but they were definitely heading to the top end of the city."</p><p>"To Freedom HQ," Keira said in realisation.</p><p>Azyma nodded and continued. "I guess other people saw them too, and they started spreading the word that our heroes had returned. Next thing I knew, everyone was following them from the street toward Freedom HQ, saying there'd be another big speech or something, but I got to the bar and told Tess."</p><p>Tess then took over. "We locked up and followed all the people heading north, hoping to learn something, or give Daxter a nice surprise. It was before opening time anyway. But we got caught up in the crowds, and soon we couldn't go anywhere, trapped. It's crazy out there! There's just so many people."</p><p>"I wish we'd just stayed at the bar," said Azyma. "We still haven't learned anything. We still don't know if we've even won."</p><p>"We've got to find out!" Keira said at once, her feistiness finding new fuel.</p><p>"But how?" asked Tess. "We can't use the streets."</p><p>"Quick, to the roof!" said Keira. "We might be able to see more from up there. Come on."</p><p>They all immediately headed up the stairs to the top floor, leaving the water glasses behind on the coffee table. Once on the highest landing, Keira pulled down a ladder from the ceiling, climbed up it to open a hatch, and then helped her friends through. They came out on the flat roof of the building. It was a place where Keira would sometimes come to relax on a nice day, and there was also a small garden growing in the corner that belonged to Samos. But there was nothing peaceful about it today, for when they emerged, the many voices of the city were loud and strong in the air again.</p><p>The three girls moved to the barrier at the edge and looked down upon the scene. From up here, they could behold the full scope of whatever madness was consuming the people. The crowd below had come to a complete standstill now; nobody could move forwards or backwards, and it extended down the road both ways, left and right, disappearing around the corners. There were desperate cries for help coming from the people stuck in the middle, while at the edges, others were spilling out and falling into the waterways that lined the roads.</p><p>"This is horrible!" gasped Azyma. "Those poor people!"</p><p>Keira looked tremulously down upon it too. This was much worse than the big speech yesterday, much more frantic and uncontrolled. But finally she wrenched her eyes away from it all and looked towards the HQ building that stood not too far away, towering above all else. There she knew answers must lie. She reached for a set of binoculars that were kept up here on the roof, and lifted them before her eyes. The building definitely looked closed off, but she could not see the front doors, hidden by the houses in front. Then she moved her line of sight up the walls, lingering upon each window for something that might offer a clue, but they were all blank, no signs of any activity. Nothing even of her father or Jak or anyone else. Just what was going on over there?</p><p>"What can you see?" Azyma asked her.</p><p>"Nothing yet," Keira answered, still scanning the windows.</p><p>"Can I have a look?"</p><p>"Wait..." Keira squinted her eyes at the lenses, thinking she had seen something, but then it was gone, or perhaps she had imagined it. Just another empty window. "No, it's nothing," she said, and handed the binoculars over to Azyma, who peered into them with interest.</p><p>Meanwhile, Tess had scrambled up a nearby metal pole to get an even higher view point. She clung to the top, shading her eyes against the sun with one hand and looking all around.</p><p>"Can you see anything from up there?" Keira asked up hopefully.</p><p>"Probably not much more than you can," Tess answered.</p><p>Keira then turned to Azyma again. "Azyma, how many cruisers did you see flying over the city earlier?"</p><p>"Not many," Azyma answered without lowering the binoculars. "Only looked about... fifteen at the most."</p><p>Keira was concerned. "There were way more than fifteen when they all took off yesterday. Way more."</p><p>"Or... I don't know," Azyma continued unsurely. "I only caught a quick glimpse of them as they flew over. There might have been more, but I couldn't see them from the street because of the buildings."</p><p>Keira chewed her bottom lip worriedly and continued to think, attempting to connect together the pieces of information that were apparent. If Azyma's guess count was accurate, then where were all the other aircrafts? Had they come back at an earlier time, quietly and unnoticed before most of the city was awake? Or had they not made it back at all yet? Were those cruisers even part of the fleet or had they been in the city all along? And where was Jak in all this? How she wished that she had all the answers, but it seemed that nobody else in the city knew either. At least, nobody who was out here right now. Who could tell what was going on inside that closed-off building?</p><p>"Keira, doesn't your father work at Freedom HQ?" Tess asked from atop the pole.</p><p>"Yeah, but he left just before you two got here, trying to make his way over there," Keira explained. "I wasn't able to catch him. If he knows what's going on, he didn't tell me anything."</p><p>She looked back down upon the flooding and chaotic streets, wondering where her father was now. He might have made it to Freedom HQ, or he could still be stuck in the crowd somewhere, but there was no sign of him at all. It was like trying to spot a small twig in a field of wild, waving grass. She hoped he was alright, wherever he was right now.</p><p>They hung around on the rooftop for the next few minutes, keeping a watch on things for any more clues or in case anything new happened. It wasn't like they could go anywhere else, after all; they were stuck here in the house, an island of refuge in a sea of faces. Every so often, they looked to the sky as well, but it was always devoid of any vehicle. All the while, the terrible clamour continued to rise up and fill the air of the whole neighbourhood, an unsettling din.</p><p>But then, louder, more commanding voices could be heard below. They looked down, and could see that some Freedom guards had finally showed up, on foot and on zoomers, shouting orders and clearing people out of the streets. Gradually, the noise began to filter away, the vast crowd started to break up, and order made its way back into the city.</p><p>When the immediate space at the front of the house was cleared, Keira decided that now was the time to get going. "Now's our chance! Let's get down there!"</p><p>Though Tess and Azyma shared her desire to find out more, and would have followed her, they stopped her. "But Keira," said Tess with mild embarrassment, "You're still in your pyjamas!"</p><p>Keira looked down at herself, and found that Tess was right. In all the excitement, she had completely forgotten that she wasn't dressed yet.</p><p>"Wait for me by the front door," she said, and then she disappeared down the ladder.</p><p>Tess and Azyma followed her down shortly after and closed the hatch, before heading straight downstairs to the front door. They did not have to wait there long; Keira was in and out of her room in less than two minutes, and came down the stairs now properly dressed, albeit looking slightly ruffled from her haste.</p><p>Together they left the house and moved briskly along the now much clearer streets. There was room to breathe now, but some people were still there, gathered in small clusters outside their own homes. Some were wet from falling in the waterways and wrapped in blankets, and others were seated on the road or lying down, suffering from injuries sustained in the crush, as friends and medics tended to them.</p><p>"Oh dear," said Azyma worriedly, as they passed someone who looked quite seriously hurt.</p><p>But they did not stop until the Freedom HQ Building stood clear before them. When they got there, however, they were greeted by a hastily erected barrier in the middle of the road being manned by several soldiers, barring their way. They did not let them pass.</p><p>"Please move along now," the nearest soldier ordered politely. "The area around Freedom HQ is off limits."</p><p>"Why?" asked Keira regardless, getting hopeful for answers. She was not to be deterred that easily. "What's happening here exactly? Please, we want to know."</p><p>The soldier looked strained and harried, but since the three of them were the only ones here and they were behaving calmly, he took a moment to quickly explain what little he knew. "I shall tell you what I've told everyone else. There is urgent business being conducted in the HQ building, for city officials only. Strictly classified. Not even I know what's happening in there. Nobody else is allowed in."</p><p>Keira was frustrated. Even though she had been inside the HQ Building on many occasions before, she did not have the proper clearance to enter by herself, and had to be with her father in order to gain entry. But even today, her chances of getting inside looked slim and unlikely, even if she could find her father.</p><p>"I suggest you move on now," the guard reiterated, signifying that the short talk was over. "Please, we don't want another crowd to form."</p><p>"Come on Keira," said Tess rationally. "I don't think we're going to learn anything right now. Let's go open the bar, you can come with us."</p><p>Keira stood still for a moment, looking up at the HQ Building that stood tantalisingly out of reach. Her eyes found the great window of the main control room, tinted from the outside so that nothing but the reflections of the surrounding buildings could be seen in it. That was most likely where her father would be right now, and possibly Jak too. She wondered if they might be looking down on her at this moment through that darkened glass.</p><p>"Alright," she then said, accepting defeat for now, but she told herself just to keep patient. All she needed to do was wait for her father to come home later in the day, and then she would be sure find out everything she wanted to know from him. She turned away, accompanying her two new friends into the heart of the city.</p><hr/><p>An hour later, Keira was at the bar, occupying the very same chair as on her visit yesterday, and she cast her eyes around the room. How different the present atmosphere now was, compared to what should be happening in here today. They should all be celebrating right now, well into the heat of the sure-to-be raucous party that had been planned, with Daxter no doubt leading the festivities. Jak should be sitting right at her side, his arm around her. But instead, she sat by herself, and the whole place was a tense nest of speculation, controversy and conspiracy. The main topic of discussion on nearly everyone's lips was the same. Had they won the war? What was happening at Freedom HQ? Where was the word from their leaders on all this?</p><p>“Another glass of water, Keira?” Azyma offered from behind the counter.</p><p>“Sure, thanks,” Keira replied. “I don’t suppose you’ve got any food either, do you? I didn’t really have any breakfast before all this started.”</p><p>Azyma looked to Tess by her side, who said, “Well, we don’t really serve proper meals, but we should have a snack or two lying around. I’ll go check.”</p><p>She disappeared into the back rooms, leaving Azyma and Keira alone together for a moment. “Do you think Jak’s got anything to do with all this?” Azyma asked.</p><p>Keira shrugged. “Honestly, no idea. Maybe, but who knows?” She knew it was a lame answer, but it was what she most wanted to know too. “There’s definitely something strange going on.”</p><p>“But he’ll pull through, huh?” said Azyma. “He can solve anything, can’t he?”</p><p>Keira looked at Azyma and couldn’t resist a little smile at her optimistic faith in Jak. Sure, Jak was pretty reliable when it came to saving the day, and he had got them out of so many perils before, but privately Keira wondered if things really were as they seemed.</p><p>“You know, it’s funny,” Azyma went on, resting her hands upon the table top. “Tess told me he was in the Underground the same time I was, yet I never ever crossed paths with him. Never got a chance to meet him in person. Weird, huh?” She smiled awkwardly.</p><p>Keira raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’m sure that’ll change real soon,” she said, still smirking, and Azyma giggled.</p><p>“Could you introduce me?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, whatever,” said Keira, and Azyma giggled again like some kind of excited fan girl.</p><p>Keira assumed that Jak and Daxter had to be in Freedom HQ right now, alongside her father, wrapped up in whatever was going on over there, but once they were done, their first stop was sure to be straight here to the pub. She frequently threw glances over her shoulder to the front door, hoping to see them come striding in at any moment, perhaps a dramatic entrance as Daxter so often loved to do. But every time she looked, there was no one there, and whenever she did hear it open, causing her head to immediately snap around to see, it was always someone she did not know.</p><p>The times in between, she speculated with Azyma and Tess, trying their best to fit a story to what they thought they knew, what they had seen going on so far, but it always felt like they were going around in circles. People continuously came and went, but by mid-morning, Jak and Daxter still had not made any appearance. Noon arrived, and still there was no sign of them, and the Freedom League remained ominously silent.</p><p>"This must be pretty serious," said Tess with worry.</p><p>Keira was beginning to feel the same way. Clearly something very unexpected had happened that the city had not prepared for, and the only explanations she could imagine did not bode well. She felt a feeling of unease taking seed in her stomach, and slowly spreading throughout her whole body like an infection. The longer they were left uninformed, the worse it became.</p><p>By lunch time, Keira was getting restless. Again, here she was sitting idle while important things that she could not be a part of were developing elsewhere. Her curious nature strongly tempted to draw her out, to try and investigate further on her own. Talking about it with Azyma and Tess was taking her nowhere; they just couldn’t work it out with what little they had. Eventually, she decided that she would waste no further hours here in the pub, and would head home to await her father's return. Tess and Azyma saw the sense in this choice, and said they would remain here for Jak and Daxter. That way they could cover two places at once.</p><p>"I'll let you know as soon as I find anything out," Keira promised to them, and they likewise promised to get in touch with her should Jak and Daxter turn up. "Take care."</p><p>The streets were a lot calmer now, and when she got back to her house in New Haven, it was still empty, just as she had left it.</p><p>“Daddy?” she called out just in case, but there was no answer.</p><p>Clearly her father had not returned yet. For a while she resigned herself to waiting, but she lasted only about half an hour before her impatience got the better of her, and she decided to try calling him. After rummaging around in her bedroom for her communicator, she attempted to get through to him, only to hear her own voice echoing from somewhere else in the house. She followed the sound, and found her father's communicator left on a table in one of the downstairs rear rooms. Keira was concerned, for it was unusual for him to be without it, but in the few times when he did leave it behind like this, it normally meant that he did not want to be disturbed, or he had left in a hurry. Today, both reasons were equally plausible.</p><p>With that idea coming to nothing, she moved into the front room and sat down on the couch. There was one other person she could try calling, however… Jak always had his communicator with him. It took her a while to summon the bravery, but finally, she typed Jak's number into her own device, hesitating before she pressed the call button. She couldn’t remember the last time she had tried contacting him in this way, and she felt apprehensive as it vibrated its ring tone in her hand. However, Jak did not answer; his end was uncharacteristically and disturbingly silent. Not even Daxter answered, as he so often did. Figuring he must have it turned off or something, Keira gave up, having no more contacts she could think to try.</p><p>With a sigh, she threw herself back into the squishy depths of the couch. It looked as though there really was nothing more to do but wait for her father to come home, whenever that would end up being. She might as well just get on with her day the best she could, long, lonely and boring though it may be, just like the many others before. Some fresh start this was. It was like nothing had ever changed at all.</p><p>She prepared herself some lunch, ate it in silence, and then spent the rest of the day in her bedroom, resting, reading and thinking, anything to pass the long hours. Occasionally she would sit up from her bed to look out the window again, checking outside whenever she heard footsteps pass by. But none of them were ever the distinct, hollow clunk of her father's log shoes. The Freedom HQ building still showed no signs of opening up either, and nobody was seen to ever enter or leave. The communicator lay cold on her bedside table, and Keira wished it would speak to her. But nobody called, not Tess, not her father, not Jak. Nobody.</p><p>The day tiredly wore on into the evening, then into the night, and still Keira waited patiently alone. She did not turn on any lights as it grew darker, but just lay in her bed and read her book by the streetlight filtering in from the outside. Eventually she got bored of reading, and just lay there. Time ticked by slowly. Soon she found it hard to keep her eyes open, and she could no longer distinguish between her waking thoughts and the nebulous onset of dream imagery.</p><p>Some time later, a light came on in the hallway and Keira's door pushed open gently. Samos came in to find his daughter asleep in her bed, lying peacefully on her side with an open book by her hands. Rather than disturb her, he carefully drew the blankets up and lay them around her shoulders. Then he quietly departed and closed the door to, hoping to get a few hours of sleep himself.</p><p>He had had a stressful day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the extra kudos, this time from a guest. In response, here is Chapter 3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keira opened her eyes slowly. She was buried underneath her blankets with her book lying close by her arm, and still wearing her clothes from the day before. Pulling the bed sheets off herself, she rubbed her eyes sleepily and saw that the curtains in her bedroom were still undrawn, letting in the morning light just like yesterday. Today, however, the streets outside were empty and the city was ominously quiet... almost as if it were in a state of mourning.</p>
<p>She picked up the discarded book, placed it on the bedside table, and then sat up. Her memories from the uncertain day before slowly returned to her, and she realised that she still knew nothing of clarity concerning the city's most recent events. There was a snatch of something in her mind, something that made her think she understood it all, but eventually she dismissed it as the residue of an unremembered dream. In reality, she had evidently failed to stay awake long enough last night to see her father return home with an explanation for what was really happening. But was he here now?</p>
<p>She climbed out of bed, put on her dressing gown, and then left her bedroom to look for him.</p>
<p>The house was silent.</p>
<p>"Daddy?" she called softly from the top of the stairs, not knowing if she would get an answer or not.</p>
<p>Had her father already departed for Freedom HQ again? Would she have to spend another long and lonely day waiting for him to return?</p>
<p>No. He appeared at the bottom of the stairs a few seconds after she had called, emerging from his plant room, and looking morose. Even from one floor above him, she could see the emotion in his eyes, amplified by his spectacles, and could tell that something was deeply troubling him. She had seen that look before, but not since the day when Jak had been banished to the Wasteland.</p>
<p>"Daddy... what's happened?" she asked, fearfully and hesitantly. She sensed bad news.</p>
<p>Samos drew a long breath before answering. "Come down, Keira," he said, beckoning her gently. "I need to speak with you."</p>
<p>She did as she was bidden, but her heart felt heavier with every step she took down. Samos motioned into the front room, gesturing for her to sit on one of the couches. Keira did, but she hardly felt its softness.</p>
<p>Once she was seated, her father joined her at her side. "I will tell you everything that happened yesterday, Keira," he began difficultly, "But be warned, you will find some of it shocking."</p>
<p>Keira listened in absolute silence.</p>
<p>"Early yesterday morning, our bombing fleet returned, and I was summoned to Freedom HQ to see them. But they numbered only thirteen cruisers, and just one bomber that was badly damaged. It turns out they were all that remained of our squadron."</p>
<p>Keira took a sharp intake of breath and her heart jumped. So Azyma's recollection yesterday had been accurate. But she said nothing as her father continued, waiting in tense silence for his next words.</p>
<p>"I went to see them in the hangar. The pilots were exhausted and shaken, and they told a dramatic story. They spoke of how they encountered an enemy defence force over the ocean, one that had flown out to pre-emptively intercept them. A mighty battle ensued, during which many crafts both of ours and theirs were destroyed. Our squadron lost more than half of its numbers before it had ever reached its target."</p>
<p>Keira's eyes widened as she took in the facts, imagining the faraway battle with vivid clarity. Her intelligent mind started to piece it all together and predict the rest of the story... but its ending was one that she prayed would not be true.</p>
<p>"Though they were able to hold them off and eventually defeat their attackers," Samos continued, "By the time all of the enemy jets were destroyed and the way was clear, our squadron was no longer strong enough to carry out its mission. They had no other option but to abort and turn back home."</p>
<p>He paused, and Keira held her breath, hoping that he would not say what she was dreading. Samos looked his daughter in the eyes and held her hand, speaking slowly and regretfully.</p>
<p>"Keira... the survivors also said... that Jak's cruiser... was among those that did not make it back."</p>
<p>Keira's face went very pale, her skin froze over, and for a long moment she saw and heard nothing. It was as she feared. Then she returned to reality as the terrible understanding crashed down upon her with force, and she flung herself around her father in a tight embrace, unable to hold back her sobbing tears that flowed freely. Samos held her too, but could do little to alleviate her pain. He shed a tear of his own as well, for he had raised Jak ever since he was a small child back at Sandover Village. He had been like a father to him, and likewise, Jak had become like a son to himself.</p>
<p>For a long time they sat on that couch, locked together in a mournful embrace, unwilling to ever let go. But they had to, for Samos had yet more to say.</p>
<p>"Keira," he said, holding his daughter by the shoulders, "Listen to me. As terrible as this may seem, we cannot give up hope. Jak has survived much greater disasters than this, and I am sure he's still alive somewhere. And Daxter too. I have already spoken to the plants on this matter, and they have not yet accepted their demise. The Freedom League has listed them as missing, not dead, and they're preparing a search and rescue team right now. We will find them."</p>
<p>These words gave Keira a faint spark of hope, and she finally withdrew, rubbing at her damp eyes. "Is there anything else?" she asked in between faltering sobs.</p>
<p>"Yes..." said Samos. "Torn and Ashelin also did not make it back."</p>
<p>Keira's heart jumped again, nearly as painfully as it had the first time. Though she was nowhere near as close to Ashelin or Torn as she was with Jak — in fact, she had hardly ever spoken to either of them, and did not consider themselves friends — it was still a great shock to hear that they had suffered the same fate.</p>
<p>"This means the city is without experienced leaders," Samos went on, "So have accepted a position of command in the city council until they are found."</p>
<p>"Oh," said Keira with emptiness.</p>
<p>To her, this meant even more time alone. With her father having to be constantly at work still, her only companions would be Tess and Azyma. She would have to go and see them again; she promised to let them know anything as soon as she found out. But right now she was in no condition to pay them a visit.</p>
<p>For the rest of the morning, Keira stayed at home with her father, trying to recover from the crushing news. It was difficult, painful and slow, but she knew that she needed to be strong and keep her hopes up. What her father had said about Jak was correct; he was a resilient man who had been through many hardships, and if there was anyone who could make it back from the depths of uncertainty, it would be him. After all, he had done it before, back when the city had exiled him to the Wasteland. They had all thought him lost then, but after weeks of no contact, he quietly returned to the city without warning or fanfare to carry on the fight. If he could do it once, then perhaps he could do it again. Keira seized at this possibility like a lifeline, taking any hope she could find that would prevent her from drowning in her own despair.</p>
<p>At last, in the afternoon, she finally felt ready to visit The Naughty Ottsel. She set off by herself, but noticed as she walked through the sad streets that she was not alone in her grief. The news had already been made public, and she passed several tearful families gathered together, all mourning someone who had not returned from the battle. This made Keira realise that Tess and Azyma would most likely already know as well... but she still had to see them.</p>
<p>When she entered the pub, it was like walking into an entirely different building; no spark of any liveliness or good cheer was to be felt, all evaporated by the news on this dark day. The few patrons who were there were huddled together in quiet groups, speaking in reserved and respectful tones. Azyma was at the bar counter alone, looking solemn, but she noticed Keira the moment she entered, and waved her over.</p>
<p>"I heard the news, Keira," she said gently. "I'm really sorry. I know you were close to Jak and Daxter." She sounded almost as mournful about this as Keira herself felt.</p>
<p>"It's OK, Azyma," said Keira bravely, with a small sniff. "But thank you. Where's Tess?"</p>
<p>"She's in the back room, thinking things out. You might want to go speak with her."</p>
<p>Keira nodded. Azyma let her around the table, and Keira knocked on the door leading into the back room and entered, announcing herself. "Tess? It's Keira."</p>
<p>The back room, Tess's living quarters, was a spacious converted office. Tess was sitting on the bed by the wall. She looked up at Keira, and it was clear that she was still very upset about losing Daxter. Her eyes shone with pools of tears, and Keira stepped over and they embraced tightly. She felt tears forming in her eyes again too, but tried to hold them back so as not to worsen the already low morale in the room. It was a long, sad silence, broken only by their barely subdued sobs.</p>
<p>"We've got to keep it together," Keira managed to say, some time later, "And we've got to keep up hope. My father's going to do everything he can to find them."</p>
<p>Tess still found it hard to speak, but with Keira's company and reassurance, she was soon able to give her first smile of the day. Just a momentary twitch of the lips, but it was a smile all the same.</p>
<p>"Thank you for coming by, Keira," she said with fragility. "I think I'll be OK. Oh, I just hope they find Daxie. And Jak too, of course."</p>
<p>Keira smiled humbly. "I'll let you know as soon as there's any more news. If you need anything, just call me, and I'll be here."</p>
<p>"I will. Thanks, Keira."</p>
<p>They hugged again, and they both knew that they were truly in this together now, connected closely as one by their shared loss. But as long as they supported one another through this uncertain tragedy, they knew that everything would somehow work out alright. Jak and Daxter would be found, and they would make it home to be with them again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The afternoon was starting to grow old by the time Keira returned to her house, and she encountered her father at the front door preparing to leave for Freedom HQ. She took advantage of the moment immediately.</p>
<p>"Daddy, can I come with you today?" she asked, seeking a distraction from the grief, while at the same time thirsty for more information about what was going to happen next.</p>
<p>"Of course, Keira," Samos answered, and they set off together.</p>
<p>It did not take them long to reach their destination. The streets were still quiet and the barrier around the courtyard of Freedom HQ was still manned. The guards there recognised Samos and let him pass immediately, but halted Keira from following.</p>
<p>"Let her through!" ordered Samos sharply. "She's my daughter and under my supervision."</p>
<p>"Of course," said the guard, hastily stepping aside. "Forgive me."</p>
<p>Keira recognised his voice; it was the same guard who she had met and spoken to at this barrier yesterday with Tess and Azyma. She could tell that he recognised her as well, and he gave her a quick, courteous nod as she walked by.</p>
<p>Keira passed by the large fountain from where she had watched the fleet take flight, and then stepped into the shadow of the immense building, and looked up to its great height. At last she was going to see the inside again, but what would she learn? Continuing through the wide front door, they boarded the first lift and headed straight up, many storeys high, until they emerged into the spacious main control room. The floor here was metal, illuminated by the technological glow of large, wall-sized computer screens. A group of commanders and other officials were waiting, gathered around a circular computer terminal, the size of a large table, and they immediately saluted when Samos entered.</p>
<p>"Ah," said one of the commanders, "Welcome back, sir. We've..."</p>
<p>"Don't call me 'sir'!" snapped Samos, thumping his walking stick on the ground in disapproval. "And don't salute me! I hate being saluted."</p>
<p>"Oh, err, sorry si— I mean Samos," said the commander, hastily dropping his arm. "Anyway, we've just finished building up the search and rescue team. They include some of the finest and most experienced scouts we have, and two survivors from the last battle to guide them."</p>
<p>"But are you sure it is now absolutely safe to proceed?" asked Samos, walking forwards, Keira following in his wake. "Have you found a resolution to the concerns we raised yesterday? We cannot afford to waste any more good men's lives."</p>
<p>One of the other commanders stepped forward, his face cast ominously in the red light of the computer terminal. "I fought in that last battle, Samos. We wiped out all of the enemies that were there, and if they were their last defence like we think they were, I don't think they'll pose much of a threat anymore."</p>
<p>"But you cannot just dismiss such an enemy like that," said Samos, who had now reached the central console. "I am sure that they must have little strength left by now, but we must not be frivolous at a time like this. We did not expect them to launch such a defensive as they did, and who knows what else they may have reserved. We need more information before we act. What have we learned so far?"</p>
<p>One of the scientists stepped forward and pressed a button on the console. A series of holographic charts and data arrays appeared for all to see, hovering in the centre of the display. "As well as the frequency of recent attacks, we've also seen a reduction of their number and destructive efficiency, as far as we've been able to measure. I've found an exponential trend that shows the drop in their forces, excluding that last battle." He traced his finger down a descending line that was flickering on a graph. "I can say with confidence that we should have little to fear from them right now. Besides, our objective is not to engage them again, but to search for our own survivors."</p>
<p>Keira stood just behind her father on the edge of the group, watching and listening silently as the discussions continued into the logistics of the search effort. She felt very out of place, as if she were but an uninteresting ornament in the corner with nothing to contribute, unheeded by everyone. It was very different to her past visits, when she could actually be of some help with something, little though it was she could offer. A technical suggestion here and there, a useful piece of knowledge from her reading perhaps. Her mind wandered and once again returned straight to Jak. Without him here, this room felt much emptier and more unwelcoming.</p>
<p>"How are you getting on with that salvaged teleporter technology, by the way?" asked Samos after ten more minutes of intensive talking, and Keira realigned her attention to this point of interest. "We could really use it to improve our search and travel efficiency."</p>
<p>"It's still slow work, Samos," explained the scientist regretfully, "But I think we're starting to understand it a little better. We've done our best to reverse-engineer it, and any day now, my team and I should be ready to start working on our own versions from scratch."</p>
<p>"Alright, good," said Samos. "Continue with your hard work. But we cannot wait until they are ready. Every further hour we waste is precious. Are there any last concerns that we should be aware of?"</p>
<p>Nobody around the table spoke up.</p>
<p>"Fine," said Samos. "Then we must commence the search in the only way we can. Is the team ready?"</p>
<p>"They're in the hangar awaiting the order, Samos," said one of the commanders.</p>
<p>"Good. Tell them to go now then."</p>
<p>The commander spoke the order into his radio, and he received the acknowledgement from the team. Within a minute, a cluster of blinking signals appeared on the monitors, signifying that they had left the hangar and embarked on their hopeful endeavour.</p>
<p>"May they fly far and discover at least some clues as to our heroes' whereabouts," said the commander virtuously, but then he spoke with some worry. "This isn't going to be easy. They've got a long way to travel, and they'll be too far away for us to contact or help if something should go wrong."</p>
<p>Keira now approached the computer radar monitor, and watched the blips on the screen move further away as conversation in the room continued without her. So the search and rescue had officially begun, but it felt so insignificant after all this. All the sadness from earlier now gave way to silent indignation. She was angry about losing Jak, and angry that it had taken so long already for the search and rescue team to even set off. Nearly a whole day had been wasted, a day that could make all the difference in his chances of survival or being found. She wanted to say something, to express her frustrations, but she was afraid to speak up.</p>
<p>"This is my daughter Keira, by the way," Samos then said, and Keira looked up quickly at the sound of her name. Suddenly everyone was looking at her now, and it was a little uncomfortable in front of so many unfamiliar faces. But she figured she may as well try and be polite about it, and she stood up straighter, swallowed her negative feelings and gave a half-hearted smile.</p>
<p>"She has helped us here before, and she has great potential," continued her father, "But she is most generously gifted in mechanics and engineering."</p>
<p>The surviving commander standing opposite her leaned in closer over the central terminal, a look of supplicant interest on his face. "Ah, then perhaps she would be interested to help my team and I in the hangar?" he suggested. "We could make use of her skills to help us fix the damaged cruisers that made it back, if she is willing."</p>
<p>Samos looked to his daughter, awaiting her decision.</p>
<p>"Sure," said Keira, a little spark of enthusiasm lighting somewhere within her. She wanted something to do to help take her mind off the situation, to make her feel that she was contributing in some useful way, and her old passion would be just the right medicine.</p>
<p>"Good, I'll escort you there then," said the commander gladly.</p>
<p>Samos nodded at her approvingly, and Keira and the commander left the room and descended together in the lift.</p>
<p>"I'm Vis, by the way," he said on the way down, extending a hand.</p>
<p>"Oh, nice to meet you, Vis," replied Keira, politely shaking his hand in return. Up close, she noticed that he looked very worn out and sleep-deprived, but his face was kind and friendly. "Was that last battle really as bad as people say it was?" she asked him.</p>
<p>"Oh boy," said Vis darkly, looking away, "You don't know the half of it. Those jets just swamped us from out of nowhere. Damn those bastards! I lost a lot of good and loyal men out there."</p>
<p>Keira felt sorry for him, but did not really know the best way to try and offer comfort. Vis was a soldier, and he had probably seen and done things that Keira could never even dream of doing herself. She really wanted to ask him about Jak and his actions in the battle, but she did not have the heart even for that.</p>
<p>The lift came to a halt and the doors slid open before either of them spoke again, and there before them was the entranceway to the hangar. Vis gestured for Keira to follow as he stepped out, leading down the corridor. To Keira, it was a beautiful place, and she admired everything as she passed through, forgetting her sadness for a moment. Spare Hellcat cruisers and other vehicles were docked in bays along the walls for the full length of the building, which stretched onwards for what seemed like miles. They had to be underground, for the entire hangar looked much bigger than the outside of the HQ Building suggested. Vis led her through until on their left was a gap in the line of aircraft. This opened up into a spacious workshop where all the repair work was happening. Several men were already there, busy working on the cruisers that had made it back, and the room was alive with sparkling activity.</p>
<p>"Well, here we are," Vis said to her, and then he addressed the room. "Alright guys, listen up! This is Keira, Samos's daughter. She's come to help us repair some of the vehicles."</p>
<p>The men looked up from their work and were immediately taken aback by the sight of Keira. Again, she tried to produce a polite smile.</p>
<p>"A girl?" said one of the workers in surprise, and the rest all began muttering to each other.</p>
<p>Though Keira couldn't make out their words, she caught a few sneering at what must have been some shared joke. This made her feel challenged. Did they doubt her just because she was a girl? Her leftover negative feelings quickly began to rile up, goading her to retaliate or say something snippy. But Vis stood up for her first.</p>
<p>"Hey, show some respect!" he snapped. "Samos says she's very talented, and I say you should give her a chance." He turned encouragingly to her. "Go on Keira, show 'em what you can do."</p>
<p>Keira glared at the doubtful engineers still sniggering, but here was the chance to prove herself. She strode confidently towards the nearest cruiser that she could see, propped up on an inspection frame.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't bother going anywhere near that one, babe!" called one of the men almost at once. "The engine's jammed inside and not even our best guy can get it out. It's had it!"</p>
<p>Keira flatly ignored him and continued regardless, walking all around the vehicle and inspecting every side. It was pretty beat up, she had to admit, and though she didn't show it, she silently questioned whether she really had it in her to fix it completely. She had worked on a few Hellcats before, but not many, since they were restricted vehicles. But first things first: identify the problem. She crouched down and took a look underneath it.</p>
<p>"Don't hurt yourself, sugar!" jeered another mechanic. "You wouldn't want to scratch a fingernail!"</p>
<p>All of his comrades chuckled, but Keira paid them no attention whatsoever. She had more important things to worry about than her fingernails! But from here, she could see the engine panel, and discovered that the mechanics weren't kidding; it was in really bad shape, and Keira thought it a miracle that its pilot had even managed to fly it back here like this.</p>
<p>Then she stood up again and walked around to the other side, thinking hard. Here she found and analysed a certain plate of metal just behind the cockpit hatch.</p>
<p>"Ooh! I think she's on to something!" mocked an engineer. "Looks like she's found... the fuselage!"</p>
<p>All the men burst into derisive laughter, absolutely relishing Keira's apparent cluelessness. But a sly and confident smile slowly spread across her cheeks. She knew exactly what to do, and now was the time to show it. These mechanics had no idea what she was capable of.</p>
<p>She casually leant against the vehicle, watching them laugh for a moment, and then struck her fist firmly against the plate of metal.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thump. Clang!</em>
</p>
<p>At once, the whole engine dropped cleanly through the underside, hitting the hangar floor. The noise reverberated around the entire workshop, leaving absolute silence. All the mechanics were thunderstruck, staring with their mouths hanging wide open. Then Keira stood up straight, placed both her hands on her hips and cocked one eyebrow, a look of unbeatable smugness on her face that dissolved whatever doubt remained. Someone across the room dropped their wrench, and everybody heard it.</p>
<p>By the doorway, Vis smiled proudly at the scene unfolding. That had been his cruiser, and he knew how badly damaged it was; it had died the moment he landed it in here, and even he thought it was far beyond repair. Keira had definitely proven herself capable, and spectacularly.</p>
<p>"Well, I can see you're right at home here, Keira," he said. "I'll leave you to it. Have fun with the rest of the boys." He gave his men one final look, a silent command to behave themselves, and then he was gone.</p>
<p>The rest of the workers were still in a state of stunned bewilderment, unable to comprehend what they had just witnessed. They watched as Keira disappeared underneath the cruiser again to commence the repairs, and as she lay on her back fiddling with the machinery, she could not help but smile from ear to ear. All of the sadness and negative feeling from earlier had totally evaporated, replaced with a glowing success and enjoyment.</p>
<p>Man, she felt great right now!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to another guest for the long-awaited additional kudos on this story, please keep them coming (don't know if it was the same guests as before, but such is the system). In response, here's the next chapter. Time for Keira to have a bit of much-needed fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an awkward and sustained silence in the workshop, save for the occasional clanking of tools and the buzz of machinery. The mechanics all distractedly got on with their own tasks, but their eyes kept finding their way back to their new co-worker — their new <em>female </em>co-worker.</p><p>Keira had stupefied them all with that remarkable trick she had performed on the cruiser, and now she worked independently and in silence, easily solving the engineering problems that they had failed to complete. She hadn't even looked at them since, as if she didn't even deem them worth her attention, or maybe she was just so absorbed in her work. On the one hand, this made them feel envious and resentful of her, for she was making them look bad, well on the way to mending the vehicle they had all deemed as unfixable. But on the other hand, many of them were starting to feel guilty for teasing her earlier, now they could see that she was clearly no novice when it came to working with vehicles. They felt obligated to apologise, but none could find the courage to approach her.</p><p>For an hour, this uncomfortable situation continued, and the mechanics grew more and more conflicted, unable to decide what to do about her. Eventually, one fellow was cajoled by his comrades into being the one to speak to her.</p><p>"Why me?" he complained in a whisper.</p><p>"Because it was your idea in the first place," hissed his friend, "And you're the best at talking to girls. Now get over there."</p><p>Caving in to the pressure, he slid off the top of the cruiser he had been fixing, and timidly made his way over to where Keira was knelt working, while the rest watched on surreptitiously. His heart began to quicken as he drew closer to her, and still she did not turn her head. How on earth was she going to react to him?</p><p>"Um... hello," he forced himself to say, stopping a respectful distance away.</p><p>Keira looked around at once, and lay eyes on the light-haired, sheepish-looking young man. "Oh, hi!" she replied brightly, getting up from her work and facing him fully.</p><p>The mechanic gulped. Now he could see Keira up close, he was momentarily disarmed by the cheerful and pert smile on her pretty face, not least because he had not been expecting to receive one from her after their behaviour earlier. He smiled back and tried to make it look natural, but he ended up looking kind of goofy, and he fumbled with the next words in his mind before he managed to start speaking.</p><p>"Uh... so... Keira, right?" he checked.</p><p>"Yeah," Keira answered with a welcoming impression.</p><p>"Um... hi, my name's Mex," he began, figuring he might as well start with an introduction. "Yeah, I know. I've got the best name for what I do — Mex the mechanic!" he added with a small, nervous chuckle, using his trademark joke. Several of his colleagues shook their heads in weariness upon hearing him say it yet again.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Mex," replied Keira without any facetiousness, extending her hand.</p><p>Mex took it out of politeness, hoping that his own was not too sweaty. Keira seemed remarkably unfazed and friendly, not cocky or condescending at all, unlike her behaviour had suggested earlier, and she was already treating him with more respect than he felt he deserved.</p><p>"Listen," Mex went on once their hands separated, "Uh... I... we all want to apologise. You know, for making fun of you earlier."</p><p>Keira looked over his shoulder, and could see a couple of the other mechanics making eye contact. A few of them nodded corroboratively.</p><p>"It's just that... well, the way you got the engine out of that cruiser... that was pretty amazing," Mex continued, "And you clearly know your way around the vehicles. It was wrong of us to misjudge you. We behaved like idiots, and we're sorry. All of us."</p><p>But Keira's smile did not falter a bit. She was in too much of a good mood right now, doing what she loved, to feel any negative feeling towards this mechanic or any of his colleagues. "It's alright, guys," she said as if it was nothing. "I wasn't really paying attention anyway. But thanks. I appreciate it."</p><p>Mex looked rather surprised, but also with an unmistakeable flash of relief. He was not expecting forgiveness to come so easily. "Oh, OK. So... you're not... upset with us, or anything?"</p><p>"No, not at all," said Keira brightly. "No hard feelings. In fact, I'm looking forward to working with you all and getting to know you better."</p><p>At that, every head in the workshop looked up, immediately interested and paying full attention. She wanted to be friends?</p><p>Mex, however, quickly sensed an opportunity, and he decided to be brave and ask her something. "Oh. Wow. Great. Uh... in that case... um, could I... maybe... just quickly get your opinion on something I'm working on? You know... a fresh set of eyes and all that..."</p><p>Everyone was very interested now, wondering where this was going to lead.</p><p>"Sure," said Keira enthusiastically, putting down her tools. "What is it?"</p><p>"Oh, thank you. Uh, this way."</p><p>He pointed over his shoulder, but Keira had begun walking even before he did. He led her back the way he had come, trying to keep one step ahead of her, and the eyes of his friends all followed them across the room with intrigue. But he did not stop at the vehicle he had just been working on. Instead he took her further into the workshop, where there was something kept under a large cloth near the back. Everyone knew what this was and now understood Mex's intentions, but Keira, who did not know, was curious. When Mex whipped the cloth away, it revealed something that made Keira's heart jump in pleasant surprise and her eyes shine with nostalgic wonder. It was an old NYFE racing zoomer, one of the finest and fastest the city had ever seen.</p><p>"Wow! I've not seen one of these in ages!" she exclaimed happily. It was just as she remembered them; the sleek and slender shape, the distinctive orange and yellow trim, and the glorious turbo-charged engine that could really light up the racetrack.</p><p>Mex was proud, and pleased to see Keira's reaction. "It's cool, huh? I used to be a racer... before the Stadium came down."</p><p>Keira's eyes widened even more, and she looked back at him fully again. "No way! I used to work there and had a race team too!"</p><p>"Really?" The look of overwhelming surprise now spread to Mex's face, but he was delighted to find this unexpected connection that he shared with Keira. "Wow, small world, huh? We might even have raced against each other once."</p><p>They both suddenly felt as if they knew each other a lot better. Meanwhile, the other mechanics looked on, not quite sure exactly what was unfolding here.</p><p>"Anyway," said Mex, changing to a slightly more sombre tone, "I suffered a crash one race that put this vehicle out of action. Almost put me out of action too, and it hasn't worked properly since. But I kept it, and I've been working on it from time to time. I'd really like to get it up and running again someday. I know the Stadium's still mostly in ruins and that I might never get to race it again, but... you know..."</p><p>Keira needed no explanation. She understood how attached one could get to their favourite vehicles, and one such as this was worth preserving, a memoir of the old racing circuits, where many of these zoomers would purr side by side and then scream against each other as they hurtled around the course. It had been so long since she last had the chance to get her hands on one of these marvellous vehicles, not since the Stadium's destruction. She'd thought that none had survived.</p><p>Mex became sheepish again. "So do you think... maybe... you'd like to have a look at it some time?"</p><p>"I'd love to!" said Keira enthusiastically, feeling ready for an exciting challenge.</p><p>"You will?" Mex asked, looking genuinely touched. "Wow, thank you. That really means a lot to me."</p><p>Keira rolled up her sleeves at once. "Let's open it up and take a look then!"</p><p>Mex halted unexpectedly. "You mean right now?"</p><p>"Why not?" said Keira, brimming with readiness.</p><p>Mex felt confidence and appreciation building from deep inside. Maybe he had finally found someone who could help him bring his old vehicle back to life. "Alright. Let's get to it then!"</p><p>They both started work together on the old racer, taking it apart piece by piece to get at the heart of the machinery within. Keira asked many questions to learn its history and understand what procedures he had taken with it already, and Mex was only too happy to answer. He had a good memory, and Keira absorbed all the information he gave her like a sponge, but they often got sidetracked into long accounts of races and big victories, both sharing their own stories of working in the race business.</p><p>Back to the job at hand, Keira listened to the rattled sounds of the racer's engine. It had definitely seen better days, but she found everything she remembered about these vehicles coming back to her as if she had seen one just yesterday. After all, she had fixed up these things more times than she could count back in her circuit days. As a result, she had very little difficulty working out what needed to be done to get this old racer back up to scratch. However, the greatest challenge was finding the right spare parts in the workshop, for it was specified for military vehicles, and thus differently equipped to her old racing garage. She had to resort to some pretty creative improvisation using whatever she could find, and her mind began to pulse from the concentration, working out the complicated surgery it would take to manifest her visions and ideas. Meanwhile, all the other workers tried to get back to what they were doing, but kept one eye always on Keira. Watching her work was both a distraction and a delight.</p><p>"Alright, let's give this a try..." she said after an hour of heavy tinkering, and everyone in the room paid full attention again. The old racer was all back together.</p><p>Keira twisted a last few bolts, greased a few more joints, and then fired it up, anxious to see if her dedicated efforts were going to pay off. The engine vibrated promisingly under her hand with a low hum, and she smiled. She gave it a bit more power, the vehicle began hovering, and its noise grew until a glorious, primal roar filled the entire workshop, one that had not been heard since the fall of the Stadium. It brought wild and vivid memories of the races back into everyone's minds.</p><p>Mex's eyes lit up with wonder. "Wow! You actually got it going again!" he said once the engine was shut back off. "You're a genius, Keira!"</p><p>Keira felt very flattered by his praise and could not control her smile. She was very pleased with herself too; this had been a real test of her skill and creativity, but she tried to be modest.</p><p>"It's alright. I mean I've done the best that I could with the stuff we've got available here. If we were still in my old garage, I could do a proper job on it. But that should hold it for now."</p><p>She got up and cleaned the grease off her fingers, and Mex looked at her with great admiration. He felt a strong urge to give her a hug, but held himself back, not knowing if it would be appropriate or not. Besides, he was still covered in a fair bit of oil. "Thank you, Keira. You have no idea how much this means to me."</p><p>"No problem," she said cheerfully. "This was fun. Thanks for showing me this. I hope you get to race it again one day."</p><p>"Yeah, me too," he replied confidently, feeling now that anything could be possible. In fact he wanted to take it out for a spin right now, drive it around here in the workshop if he had to.</p><p>"But until then," said Keira, "If you need anything else, I'm happy to help again."</p><p>Mex thanked her again, and she left him quivering with joy to bask in the renewed wonder of his treasured race vehicle. The room was in awed silence once more, and Keira now found a dozen impressed pairs of eyes all watching her. She felt a little exposed under their stare, but she pulled together her self-confidence and addressed the whole room.</p><p>"Anything else I can help with?"</p><p>Nearly every hand in the hangar eagerly went up, and Keira smiled to herself yet again. She could tell that she was going to fit in very well here.</p><p>She stayed in the hangar for a few hours more, helping out all the other mechanics who had either become stuck with something or desired her input and opinion. She felt right at home, sharing her self-taught expertise and personalised engineering techniques that she had developed over her years of experience, and it was welcomingly nice to get to work with other people for once, having spent most of her life and career working solo.</p><p>The others were grateful for her input, and though they tried to conceal it, they genuinely enjoyed her charming presence. Some were understandably shy and hesitant around her, particularly those who had made most of the jeering comments aimed at her earlier, but Keira acted as if none of it had ever happened, and treated everyone with equal attention and respect as she made her way around the workshop.</p><p>Night fell, but in the windowless, artificially-lit workshop, it did not look any different. It was only when Keira happened to glance at the clock that she realised how late it now was.</p><p>"Whoa, it's nearly midnight," she said. "I'd better head home now, guys."</p><p>All the others in the room felt suddenly empty upon hearing this. "Do you have to go so soon?" asked Mex, hoping he could get her to stay a little longer.</p><p>"I'd better," Keira explained. "My father will probably start to worry. But it was really nice working with you all. I hope I get to come back and do some more work soon."</p><p>The other mechanics were sad to let her go, but in the hope that she would return again, perhaps even the very next day, they respectfully said goodnight, and watched her back as she disappeared through the main doors. When she was gone from sight, they all looked at each other in wonderment.</p><p>Mex gave a long, low whistle. "What a girl!"</p><p>"Aww, you got a new girlfriend?" teased the one beside him.</p><p>"Shut up!" he said, and he tossed an oily rag into his colleague's face. "I'm just saying, she's real good with the wrench."</p><p>"Yeah yeah," said the other, wiping off the oil. "But can you imagine what it would be like to have a girl around here all the time? Ha ha, it would certainly make coming to work much more interesting!"</p><p>"You said it!" replied Mex in agreement. "I'll bet there's a lot she could teach us."</p><p>His friend thumped him on the arm. "You idiot! I mean she's hot!"</p><p>"How old do you think she is?" asked a third mechanic across the room. "Eighteen? Nineteen? She looks nearly half our age and already she surpasses most of our skills."</p><p>As they commenced discussing their thoughts and opinions of Keira which would last long into the night, Keira herself merrily strode down the corridor, with a noticeable spring in her step, towards the lift. The doors opened as she approached, and there was Vis.</p><p>"Oh, hey Vis," she chirped, her good mood shining through her still.</p><p>"Hey Keira," he said just as pleasantly. "You look happy. Did you enjoy yourself in the workshop?"</p><p>"Absolutely," she answered with glee. "Thanks for giving me the opportunity, Vis. It was really great."</p><p>Vis smiled back. "You're very welcome, Keira," he said with a polite bow of the head. "And the guys didn't give you any more trouble?"</p><p>"No, they were really nice, and they actually asked me to help them with a few things." There was an adorable little twinkle of excitement on her face. "I think they really look up to me."</p><p>Vis looked at her with growing pride. "Well, it seems your father was right about you, Keira. Those guys are usually quite a handful, but it sounds like you've had a positive influence on them. I knew you'd fit in. Are you heading home now?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Ah, then I came down at just the right moment. Your father left a short while ago, but he asked me to give you this." He handed her a small electronic device. "It's a pass that'll let you get in here. This means you're free to come back and work in the hangar whenever you like. You're part of the team now. We could always use an extra set of skilled hands like yours, if you'll accept it."</p><p>Keira took the pass and her smile broadened even more until her face hurt. "Oh, thank you!" she said with enthusiasm. "Sure! I'm in!"</p><p>This was the cherry on the cake for her, the reward at the end of a difficult day. With this pass in hand, she would no longer need her father to gain her access to the building, and it made her feel proudly independent. She would have to thank him too when she got home, and tomorrow she would definitely come back again to continue with the work she'd begun.</p><p>She and Vis then amicably said their goodnights and parted ways, and as Keira rode the lift back up, her smile remained strong. It was a smile that she never thought she would have been capable of after such a sorrowful start to the day, but there it was, unable to be banished. At last, things were looking up in some way. She really felt like she was being of some use now, embracing her new job of repairing and maintaining the vehicles that could find and rescue Jak. Though the painful grief of his loss was still deeply rooted and would remain there for some time to come, she knew, just knew, that it was only a matter of time now before he would be found, and she was going to be a part of that effort.</p><p><em>Don't worry Jak, </em>she thought to herself. <em>We're coming to find you. I'll make sure of it.</em></p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, in the dark and deserted streets of the slums, Azyma was nearing her home. She passed in and out of the shadows that grew from the buildings, some so black that they swallowed all feeling of motion and seemed to hold her in their clutches. Some stray glass cracked underfoot, and she knew that it must have come from the broken streetlight that was affixed to the upper storeys of the tall house on her right.</p><p>She glanced up at where it hung in the blackness, annoyed that it still had not been replaced after all this time. In fact most of the lights in this sector had received damage during the war, and there were now only a few that worked, and since the slums were the lowest quarter of the city, they were last on the list of priorities for repairs. Only the barrels of burning wood and garbage on nearly every street reliably lit her path. But she did not need the lights; she had lived here all of her life and knew her way instinctively, every corner and every winding alley.</p><p>Therefore she paid little attention to her journey as her implicit memory guided her feet, allowing her to focus on her thoughts and reflections. It had been a sad day for sure, and the pub had been forlorn and quiet throughout, but none more so than Tess, who had been gloomy and untalkative ever since the devastating news about the battle. Azyma felt sorry for her best friend. She could understand how she must feel, because she too had lost people who she was once close to, people who she could never see again, and Tess had been there for her to help her get through it. Now the roles had been reversed, and Azyma had tried to comfort Tess as best she knew how today. She owed it to her, after all. Keira's visit had been a help too, and hopefully the night and sleep would bring her the further healing she needed. What lay ahead after that, only time would tell.</p><p>A few corners away from her house, she heard a disturbance behind her that drew her out of her reflections and made her stop. She turned around to look to its source, facing a totally black, narrow jitty between two buildings, but the darkness was like a thick, obscuring cloak that hid all. She listened hard, but there was nothing else. <em>Must have been just a stray animal</em>, she thought dismissively, and she continued on her way unfazed.</p><p>She rounded the last corner into a dead-end alley, and her house lay straight ahead, a small, unattractive hovel squashed into the terraced row. The tall city wall loomed upwards behind it, blackening the night sky, and only a single barrel of burning refuse lit the way, crackling in the centre of the road. Its foul smell that she had long become accustomed to drifted away into the night air.</p><p>Passing beyond its glow and reaching her shadowy front door, she rummaged in her pockets for the keys, while at the same time squinting to find the lock. This never got any easier. When would they fix the lights here?</p><p>But suddenly, another disturbance stole her attention, and this time it was a different sound. It was unmistakeably footsteps, and they were getting louder and closer very quickly!</p><p>She gasped and froze, sensing fast incoming danger, but before she had time to even turn around again, something heavy crashed into her back. She hit the wall face-first, and was held there by large, cold hands, one against the side of her head, and the other tightly gripping her wrists behind her back so she couldn't struggle.</p><p>In a fearful panic, she tried to scream out for help, but was pressed into the wall even harder, squeezing all the air from her lungs, and her voice came out only as a constricted croak.</p><p>"Don't even try and shout!" whispered a dry voice in her ear. "If you do I'll knife you right now!"</p><p>Azyma breathed hard and uncomfortably, desperately trying to think of a way to fight back, but it was impossible against someone of such strength. What did they want from her? Was she being robbed? Or worse?</p><p>"Now, I know who you are," continued the voice, calmly but menacingly, "And you know who I am. Don't struggle, or you'll wish you hadn't."</p><p>Azyma listened in fear and confusion; she did not know any thugs or criminals, or at least any that she was aware of... but the voice did sound familiar somehow, in some distant, unidentifiable way. She tried to speak back, to tell him that he must have the wrong person, that she had no idea what he was talking about, but his grip was too tight and she could barely get out a whisper. His hand held against her face made it impossible to even turn her head and get a look at him.</p><p>"You have no idea how long it's taken me to find you," her attacker continued, his voice dripping with evil tones of revenge and satisfaction. "But I haven't forgotten, oh no. You can't say anything now, not about what you did. I'd be careful if I were you, <em>very</em> careful, or I may have to deal with you earlier than expected. Yeah, I've got plans for you. I could finish you off right now, and boy, would I love to. But I'm going to make you wait, make you suffer, not knowing when I'll next strike. And don't you think about running to those little friends of yours. Yeah, I know about them. You wouldn't want them to get hurt too."</p><p>By now, Azyma's terror was starting to whirl out of control, and she trembled and shook as tears leaked from her eyes. "No... please... I... ah!"</p><p>The unknown assailant crushed her harder into the wall until she felt like she became a part of it, and even breathing became impossible. The figure drew closer, and out of the corner of her tearful eye, she saw a tall shadow, and what she thought was something metal glinting in the firelight from the closest burning barrel. She feared for her life, crying into the wall, her heart screaming with every frantic beat. Now she could feel her attacker's breath in her ear.</p><p>"Consider this a warning of what's to come. Remember, I'll be watching you."</p><p>Then Azyma was forcefully thrown aside, and she fell with a yelp of pain. Her face scraped against the coarse texture of the wall, cutting her cheek open, and she hit the ground hard. She rolled over quickly at once, ready to defend herself or flee, but the attacker was already gone, disappeared into the night.</p><p>Azyma felt her heart pounding painfully, the wound on her cheek stung and dripped, and though she now seemed alone, she still felt far from safe. She scrambled on the ground, finding the keys that had been knocked from her hand, and hastily rushed into the protection of her home, locking the door tight behind her.</p><p>She hit the lights on and sank to the floor, so afraid that she was shivering. Who was that, and what did he mean by the things he'd said? She tried to think back to anything that could have caused this, anyone who would have reason to attack and threaten her like that, but her mind was whirling with so much dread that she could not think straight. What should she do?</p><p>The warmth of her blood trickled further down her face, making her even more aware of her own vulnerability. Pressing a hand to her bleeding cheek, she ran upstairs to her bedroom and rummaged through a certain drawer by her bed. There, buried under some clothes, she found the gun she had kept from her days in the Underground. She drew it out, and making sure it was loaded, held it firmly in her clutches, afraid to ever let it go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Metal and Mountains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note: I just decided to add Chapter 5 as an end-of-the-year treat. I hope there are still interested readers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early morning, just before sunrise. The eastern horizon beyond the rooftops of New Haven was already glowing with a dim red radiance, heralding the coming day, while in the west, the cooler green sun hovered tentatively behind the mountains, its light slowly fading.</p>
<p>In a chair amid the flowers of his rooftop garden, Samos was taking a quiet moment to himself. He remained still and patient, breathing slowly and calmly with his fingers intertwined, and his eyes closed in concentration. Even from here on this rooftop, in the concrete heart of Haven City and several storeys above ground level, he could still feel the powers of the earth and the plants. All were interconnected as if by invisible roots, from the tiniest saplings that he himself had nurtured in this rooftop garden, to their brethren the great trees out in the forest that were many times older than he. He communed with them every morning, immersing himself in the strange, spiritual realm they inhabited, seeking the sentient knowledge that they possessed, for they knew much about all things in the world of which they were a part — past, present and future. But they spoke a silent language of mysterious riddles that were sometimes difficult to interpret, even for a sage of his experienced wisdom, and there was so much more that lay even deeper than any human thought could ever penetrate, inaccessible and enigmatic.</p>
<p>However, one thing that Samos could be sure of was that Jak, though missing in action, still had an important part of his destiny to fulfil. He could feel in the plants and in the earth that he was still alive somewhere, a faint, residual energy that could be sensed from far away like a vapour trail, but one that was impossible to follow. They could not give up on him. There was still hope, somewhere, somehow, for Haven's hero.</p>
<p>Samos opened his eyes, and the transcendent spell was broken. He felt the ethereal consciousness of earth that was around him dissipating, drifting away over the rooftops towards the grey mountains that loomed outside the city wall just a few short miles away. Upon their lowest slopes there flourished a lush nest of greenery, visible from here in the pre-dawn light. That was Haven Forest, the place where he had learned to speak with the plants, an ancient sanctuary that still bore a strong, pure connection with nature and held deep pools of energy, and situated very near to it were the bronze towers of the Precursor Mountain Temple, just starting to glow. Such history there was there, so many hidden secrets from a lost age. He wished he could return there one day soon, where he could truly think and connect with the earth, to get away from the noises of machines and the smothering, unhealthy taste of the city air…</p>
<p>But that day would have to wait. There was so much to do here in the city right now, so much that demanded all of his attention, and it was exhausting. As soon as he had broken his connection with the forest, Samos felt the pressures of his position return in full force. Being a central figure of the city council in the Freedom League was already taking its toll on him, just a few days in, but it was a necessary burden, one that he had to take. He never doubted his own aptitude for it, not even for a moment, but he was not as young as he used to be, and his energy reserves were dwindling. How much longer could he keep going like this?</p>
<p>These solitary moments of recuperation were a much-needed but rare blessing, times when he could really let his mind breathe in the outdoors, an escape from the metal walls of Freedom HQ and the convoluted politics of city life. But before the inevitable council meetings and difficult decisions that this long day had in store for him, he returned his gaze to the sky, which had now evolved into a nebulous, cloudless painting of mauves melting into a molten gold. The moment was almost here.</p>
<p>Watching the sunrise was an old habit he had begun back in Sandover Village, and though it was always beautiful when he had the time to witness, it paled in comparison to his memories of how it used to be, before light pollution had stolen the sky. Back in Sandover, he could look out over the open ocean from the tower of his hut and observe the vast event for miles in all directions, unobstructed by buildings and unfiltered by the permanent glow of the city lights. The world had changed too much, he thought sadly, in some ways for the better of course, but in others not. Still, some things never changed; the progression of time marked by the rise and fall of the sun was as reliable as it always was. The same sky. The same seasons. The same planet.</p>
<p>A golden light now touched the rugged peaks of the mountains, setting them aflame in the first sunbeams of a new day. With the patience that only his old age could provide, Samos settled himself down comfortably to watch the spectacle unfold. The light spread down the mountainsides in a slow, liquid amber cascade, ever encroaching upon the city walls. The burnt orange textures in the sky became a twilit ocean of cerulean, and soon the upper windows of the Freedom Building shone in the young daylight. Then at last it descended upon the rooftop of the house, a bright, warm blanket that banished the shadows and chills of the night. The small garden rustled in the morning breeze, almost in joyful response as the flowers were fed by its warmth. Samos absorbed it all, remembering more peaceful times, and soon Haven was in full light. Footsteps and the hum of zoomers could now be heard coming to the streets below, accompanied by other gentle stirring noises in the distance as the rest of city began to wake.</p>
<p>The day was begun, and the moment had passed.</p>
<p>Samos remained where he was for a few moments more, before feeling the unavoidable pull of duty once again. The time had come to leave this rooftop sanctuary and start making his way to Freedom HQ, to do what must be done to ensure the city’s continued operation. The first of the search and rescue teams would have returned by now with whatever findings they had recovered, be they material or human. He needed to be there for that, to decide on the next steps.</p>
<p>With the day unfolding all around him, he rose from his seat and slowly made his way back down into the house.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A couple of short hours later, while the morning was still relatively young, Keira arrived in the Freedom HQ hangar again, successfully using her new access pass to gain entry. She was eager and ready to continue the momentum she had started the previous day, and as she walked back down the corridor towards the main work area, she could hear voices from up ahead. It sounded like many of the other mechanics were already here, and when she heard her own name amid their chatter, she paused just around the corner to listen, and could identify the excited voice of Mex.</p>
<p>“I’m telling you, she’s amazing. She even got my old racer working again!”</p>
<p>Keira broke into an instant broad smile, and it made her feel so great to be spoken of in this way, so respected and admired. She hung back by the doorway for as long as she could resist, continuing to listen to the praise she was being afforded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she helped me out too,” said another voice. “But did you see the way she handled that first cruiser? The way she just punched the engine out? Man, that’s still got me flummoxed. I’ve got to get her to teach me how to do that!”</p>
<p>“Wish I could have seen it,” said a new voice that Keira didn’t remember hearing last night. “I sure picked the wrong day to clock out early, huh?”</p>
<p>“But what does she look like?” asked another new voice. “Is she cute?”</p>
<p>Keira stifled an excited giggle before deciding that now was probably a good time to make her appearance. She took in a deep breath, levelled her smile to one of restrained confidence, and rounded the corner. Sure enough there was a large crowd of mechanics waiting there, all deeply engaged in gossip. Mex was on the edge of the group, and as Keira took a few steps further in, he looked around.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s Keira!” he said gladly, his face lighting up, and then everyone else’s head turned towards her as well, their chatter silenced. There were about twenty of them altogether, and Keira recognised many of them from the previous evening, but there were a fair few new faces among them as well, others who she had not yet met.</p>
<p>“Hi guys, I’m back!” she said, smiling herself in the spotlight of attention. “Guess what? Vis made me part of the team! I officially work here now!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we heard,” said Mex jovially, “And that’s great! Welcome aboard, Keira! We’re really happy to have you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” said Keira, approaching the group properly. “So what have we got to do today?”</p>
<p>“Well actually, we’ve been told just to wait around and be on standby right now,” Mex explained. “The commander said they’ll be bringing in the first finds soon and they want us to take a look at them.”</p>
<p>Keira understood at once, and thought back to the meeting she had attended yesterday in the control room. “Of course, the search team!” she said thoughtfully, and she felt her hopes hovering on a precarious ridge, wondering what, or who, they might see today. Had they found Jak? She was afraid to find out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but anyway, now you’re officially one of us, let me introduce you to everyone,” said Mex.</p>
<p>For the next few minutes Keira found herself shaking hands with everyone in the room, including all of those who had been here last night and their colleagues who she was meeting for the first time. She found that they had already heard much that was very positive about her from Mex and his group. Evidently her unplanned arrival in the workshop had been one of the most interesting things to have happened here in recent time. Keira, who was quite flattered and even a little overwhelmed by all the attention, returned their greetings mutually and did her best to remember all their names.</p>
<p>But not long after all the introductions were out of the way, a high hatch in the ceiling slid open with a loud hiss above them. Everyone stopped their socialising and looked up. A long metal tray was being lowered into the workshop on chains, descending slowly onto one of the inspection tables.</p>
<p>“This must be it,” said someone, and Keira felt her heart start to pick up its pace again.</p>
<p>Before the tray even touched down, everyone was moving towards it, and then more people came hurrying into the room. Samos was there, followed by Vis and a small crowd of city officials and Freedom Guards.</p>
<p>"The first finds..." the old sage muttered quietly to himself.</p>
<p>Finally, the tray hit the table with a dull, resounding thud, and both mechanics and city officials gathered around it with interest. A grave silence fell. Keira made her way to the front, and also found herself momentarily lost for words as the excitement, anticipation and happiness of just a few moments ago began to drain from her. She had been expecting something substantial at least, but what lay before her was a shocking mess of twisted debris. It looked like a massive, insolvable jigsaw puzzle, or even several puzzles all muddled together, the largest piece of which was no bigger than her welding mask. She felt a small twinge of hurt take seed in her stomach, and quickly searched around with her eyes, seeking out anything that she could recognise or identify.</p>
<p>Some people began to mutter to each other and sift through it all, and Mex who stood at Keira’s side reached out and picked up a jagged shard of metal. “Take a look at this, Keira,” he said quietly to her, holding it between them.</p>
<p>Keira took it in her own hands gingerly, careful not to cut herself on its sharp edges. She couldn’t tell what it might be, but when she turned it over, she saw that its underside bore a vivid blue coat of paint. Now she knew exactly what it was; this was a piece of one of their Hellcat cruisers, torn apart in the battle, but exactly which part of the vehicle it came from was impossible to tell. Keira suddenly felt herself struck by the harrowing reality of the battle, and touching this one dark relic made her feel as if she had actually been there, like she had been wounded by its violence.</p>
<p>Then she looked across the table again and she began to notice more patches of blue paintwork scattered among the debris, more remnants of the doomed fleet. Standing on the other side of the table directly opposite her was Vis, who really had been a part of that battle, and the expression on his face was haunted. Keira remembered what he had said to her yesterday, how many men he had lost. These pieces of wreckage may as well be their bones. The people either side of him also bore similar expressions, clearly pained by the knowledge that the pilots of these vehicles were very likely people they had known and spoken with... people who they may never see again.</p>
<p>Thoughts of Jak immediately injected themselves back into Keira’s mind as she stood there, and a crashing realisation struck her hard. What if these pieces, the very piece she now held in her hands, were the remains of the cruiser that Jak had been flying? There was no way she could know, but it was a poignant thought. Then that familiar heavy feeling of loss fell into her stomach again, back with a terrible vengeance. Seeing these broken pieces reignited the tragedy, a fresh reminder that her closest and oldest friend was still out there, still lost. She forced the tears to stay inside, not wanting to be seen crying among so many people.</p>
<p>"Did the rescue team find any survivors?" asked someone further down the line, asking the question that Keira most wanted to put forward herself but was too afraid to. She paid full attention.</p>
<p>Samos pushed his spectacles further up on his nose, looking grim, and shook his head. "I am afraid not. This was all they could find drifting with the tides. But another group set off not too long ago to take their place. Let us hope that they shall find someone soon."</p>
<p>His thoughtful eyes briefly met Keira's across the inspection table, but he said nothing directly to her yet. Keira somehow felt that he knew that she was thinking about Jak.</p>
<p>"Are these pieces of any use to you?" one of the officials asked the mechanics hopefully.</p>
<p>"Not really," answered one of them. "Everything's too damaged to be of any more use. This is basically scrap."</p>
<p>Keira silently accepted that he was right. She doubted that even she would be able to fix or re-use any of these leftovers, and it felt futile and wrong even to attempt to do so, like trying to recycle someone's gravestone. Sadly, she returned the piece she held to the pile, laying it to rest.</p>
<p>Eventually, the crowd slowly dispersed like mourners at a funeral, understanding that there was nothing more that could be done with this salvaged debris. It was a crushing disappointment that their first finds should be so demoralising and inconclusive, and the excitement and hope that had been born of their arrival were now both extinguished, lying in pieces among these sad fragments. City officials left the room to return to their work and duties upstairs, and mechanics headed back to their own worktables. But once there was a little more space, Samos and Keira found their way to each other and shared a quick word.</p>
<p>"Are you alright today, Keira?" Samos asked his daughter quietly.</p>
<p>Keira managed a little smile. "Yeah, it's going OK," she answered. "Thanks for getting me this pass, Daddy. Everyone here's really nice, and we’ve got lots of work done already."</p>
<p>Samos smiled, remembering how aimless and lonely his daughter said she had felt throughout the war, and how important it was for her to know that she was contributing. It sounded like she was making new friends as well, and that would be good for her, because she had never had many friends past Jak and Daxter. Their loss had struck her cruelly and painfully, more so than it had him.</p>
<p>As if she sensed that same thought, she cast her eyes back upon the table of salvage, and spoke with tinges of defeat and misery in her voice. "I just hope it's going to be worth it..."</p>
<p>Samos sympathised with her understandingly. "I know this does not bode well, Keira," he admitted, "But the teams will keep looking, and I am sure we will find Jak and the others. Do not worry yourself, my girl. You are doing all that you can, and I am so proud that you are working so well here."</p>
<p>These words helped Keira to find a part of her pride and enthusiasm again. "Thanks, Daddy," she said, and she gave him a little hug, unconcerned if anyone else saw.</p>
<p>"There is still a lot to do," Samos said finally. "I need to go now, Keira, but I'll see you again later tonight and inform you of any more updates. Until then, keep up the good work."</p>
<p>After he was gone, Keira reconvened with the other mechanics and they tried to get back into the flow of work, but the mood in the workshop had dramatically changed. There was a haunting feeling in the room now, as if a ghost had just joined their company, brought on by the sight of what had been recovered of their lost airmen. As a result, their motivation and sense of progress felt like it had hit a wall. Everyone found it difficult to find the same sense of enjoyment again, even Keira, no matter what they tried.</p>
<p>Eventually, Mex and some of his friends came together with Keira and shared an idea, sensing that they needed something fresh to do, a change of scenery, maybe even a bit of an adventure. "Hey Keira," he said, "Do you fancy coming up to the drill platform with us?"</p>
<p>"The drill platform?" Keira asked, curious.</p>
<p>"Yeah, they set up another work area up there, and they've got the only bomber that made it back from the battle. What do you say we go take a look at it?"</p>
<p>“Are we allowed?” asked Keira.</p>
<p>“Yeah, they linked us up ages ago. There’s a warp gate in the back room.”</p>
<p>Keira was interested, and it didn’t take her long to decide. She had heard of the drill platform, a massive mining apparatus built high in the mountains far from the city limits, but she had never been up there for herself yet. She had always wondered what it was like, but now it seemed that she was being granted the opportunity, and the possibility of there being something new and a bit more complicated to work on up there was the extra incentive.</p>
<p>"Sure, let's go!" she said.</p>
<p>Feeling like they were getting somewhere now, she and the small group set off. The circular warp gate was just through a set of doors in the back of the room, and it glimmered with a gentle blue light.</p>
<p>"Ladies first," offered the leading mechanic politely, extending his hand towards it.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank you," said Keira, and without further delay, she readied herself and jumped through.</p>
<p>Her vision flashed, there was a momentary feeling of falling, but then there was solid, metal ground beneath her feet again as she materialised in a new place. She at once became aware of a cold, crispness in the air around her, cleansing her lungs of the underground staleness of the hangar workshop. A chilly wind ruffled its way through her hair, blowing strands of it into her eyes, and she had to raise her goggles onto her forehead to keep it out of her face. Then she stood up straight again to get a proper look at where she had ended up... and her surroundings took her breath away.</p>
<p>She had arrived on the drill platform for the first time, and its edge was just a few metres ahead of her, looking out upon a stunning vista. A broad, sloping wall of stone took up most of her immediate view, a great ridge that spanned an icy basin deep in the rocky heart of the mountains. Immense faces of granite rose up in thick chunks and points, their frozen peaks crested with permanent snow that twinkled in the sunlight, and the winding gorges and channels between them were filled by a misty, rolling sea of cloud.</p>
<p>Keira was mesmerised, and the lofty atmosphere struck her with a sublime feeling of wonder and isolation, robbing her of all sense of orientation. Where was the city? In what direction did it lie? How far away was she and how high up? She took a few steps closer to the edge, drawn in by the alpine beauty, but she drew back when she looked down and felt the sheer height of the drop. It made her stomach lurch, for the earth far below was invisible, obscured by the drifting layers of cloud. It gave the impression of being afloat on the air.</p>
<p>"Wow..." she said in an amazed breath that fluttered away on the wind.</p>
<p>"It's cool, huh?" said someone behind her. It was Mex, and behind him the warp gate continuously flashed as the other mechanics came through one by one. He too was taking a moment to admire the scenery with her. "Best office view I've ever had. We’re lucky today; it’s usually cold and foggy up here. But come on, the bomber's this way. Let's go take a look at it."</p>
<p>Keira tore herself away from the view and followed the rest of the group, around a corner and into a new area away from the edge. Now her eyes met yet another wonder, and though this one was man-made, it was just as incredible as the mountain backdrop. The industrial titan that was the drill platform stretched out ahead of them, and Keira’s first impression was of a mini-city. Tall towers and smokestacks of concrete and steel dominated the way ahead, the spaces in between spanned by ladders, lifts and high, multi-tiered bridges and catwalks. Rusted cranes creaked in the wind, ugly and weathered but still functional, and the whole structure was interconnected by complex networks of pipes, scaffolds and supporting struts that held it all together.</p>
<p>Keira found herself momentarily arrested in place by the awe of it, and then she saw the workforce. During the war, the Freedom League had reoccupied, repaired and repurposed this platform into a secondary base, and already it had become an industrious hotbed of production. Nearly every available flat space ahead of her had been converted into a work area, with tables, crates of tools and spare parts lying all around. She saw another Hellcat cruiser propped up on supports, tended to by no less than three busy mechanics. Others seemed to be working on the platform itself, riveting sheets of reinforced metal to damaged sections of the floor and walls, and checking the integrity of their structural repairs.</p>
<p>As they continued on their way through, Keira took in more of this industrial heaven, this stronghold amid cloud and stone. She really wanted to just wander off like a child and explore. She passed monstrous generators and ravenous furnaces that had once been used to smelt raw eco, now cold and bare. Over in one far corner she saw one of the platform’s four giant, supporting buttresses that anchored it to its icy plateau. It reared upwards like a huge spider’s leg, each joint held with gears larger than millstones, and then it plunged downwards over the platform’s rim, down into the sea of cloud far below. On either side of it were defensive gun batteries set on rails, perched right on the brim of the platform. They were unmanned but soldiers stood by each of them, always alert and watching the skies, and when Keira saw them, she knew that if there was anywhere they could have a hidden back-up base, this would be it.</p>
<p>“Just how big is this platform?” Keira asked the mechanic nearest to her.</p>
<p>“Oh, we haven’t even crossed half-way yet,” he answered. “Look, it’s the drill. Check it out.”</p>
<p>Keira looked right, where a large section of the platform opened up. She looked down into the sheer void, and there was the titanic centrepiece of the whole platform, the enormous drill which all else on the platform existed to bear. Keira had never seen a device so staggeringly, impossibly massive. It easily dwarfed the tower of the Freedom HQ Building itself, a dynamic monster of engineering, and its tip was plunged deep into a great, carven crater in the mountainside far below. It had once been its purpose to extract raw eco, heavy metals and other hard materials from the frozen bowels of the mountains, vital resources to keep the city alive. It was deactivated and silent now, but Keira wished she could see it running. What noise it must make, and its vibrations must tremble the entire platform! She struggled to comprehend just how much power such a colossal machine would require, nearly as much eco as it could dig up.</p>
<p>“Careful!” said someone, and Keira felt herself pulled backwards quickly. “You fall down there and there’s no coming back.”</p>
<p>Keira realised with embarrassment that her marvelling had attracted her unwittingly a little too close to the drop, and she had nearly gone over. “Oh, thanks a lot!” she gasped to her saviour.</p>
<p>From then on she stuck close to the others, leaving the view of the great drill behind, but it wasn’t long before she had forgotten her close call. She felt smaller than ever among all these giant machines, but she considered herself truly lucky to get a chance to be up here, a place where few ordinary citizens had ever been granted access to. The drill platform was unquestionably the largest piece of machinery she had ever laid eyes on, an incredible feat of engineering. She was astonished that such a thing could have been built and placed here in this hard and difficult mountain terrain, let alone designed and even conceived of. It must have been a truly great mind to have dreamed this up, very likely the city's legendary founder Mar himself. In sheer scale and mechanical complexity, the only other thing in her memory that came close in comparison was the Baron’s giant, offensively ostentatious palace, which had not survived the city’s long wars.</p>
<p>The walk across it felt like it lasted forever, but then finally around the next corner, Keira saw what they had come to investigate. In a wide cleared area, away from the busiest parts of the platform, lay the single surviving bomber like a giant wounded bird. Both of its wings had been removed and lay beside it, all of the unused ammunition carefully taken out, and the last of its fuel had been drained away and put into storage tanks. Its fuselage bore the angry burns and damage of battle, black marks in its blue mantle, and parts of the engines were exposed.</p>
<p>Keira and her group all stood there and looked up at it, and one of the mechanics whistled long and slowly. "This'll be a tough fix!"</p>
<p>"No point standing around though," said Mex, pulling on his gloves. "Let's see what we can do. What do you think, Keira? You up for it?"</p>
<p>Keira smiled and adjusted the goggles on her head. "I'm always up for a challenge. Let's get started!" she said eagerly, taking the first steps forward into the vehicle's immense shadow, and the others followed in her wake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note: Many thanks for the kudos just left by a guest reader. Here is chapter 6.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keira stepped back, dusting off her hands with pride, and looked upon the half-finished bomber. It was the most complicated vehicle she had ever worked on, and it had proved to be a challenging fix, even with the other mechanics working with her as a team. There was still a lot left to do before it would fly again, but Keira was proud of what they had achieved so far. The most seriously damaged sections of the bodywork had been replaced with fresh plates of metal, the engines had been cleaned of the debris that choked them, and they had repaired and re-attached one of its vast wings.</p><p>"We've done a great job so far," said one of the mechanics at Keira's side, letting out a tired breath. "But that was tough. Phew, I'm totally busted."</p><p>Keira laughed quietly, also sharing the heavy ache of a long day's work, but she had never been bored for one moment of it. She had really enjoyed working on that bomber, as tough as it was, and she was already looking forward to the next time she could return and finish the job, which would very likely be tomorrow. But she was done for today too. They had all been up here working on the platform base since the late morning, with only one short break in the middle of the day for a light lunch. Now the afternoon had passed and the evening was in its early phases, and even Keira could do little more after such a long day.</p><p>As the rest of her group packed away their tools, she turned around and once again admired the amazing scenery surrounding the platform, now renewed by the first signs of sunset. The sky was almost clear, save for thin bands of red cloud gathering on the horizon, blankets against the falling rays of sunlight. The broad, frozen snow-crests of the mountains glistened in the light, but their bodies cast long shadows over the work area that brought a chill as the sun fell behind them.</p><p>"We'd better be heading off now. It gets cold up here once the sun goes down," said one of the mechanics, who was concerned about Keira in her short-sleeved shirt that she was wearing today. Though to be honest, she had not noticed the falling temperature at all until it had just now been mentioned, being so engrossed in the work at hand and surrounded by the heat of industry.</p><p>Nevertheless, it was definitely time to call it a day. They gathered up their things and made their way to the warp portal that would take them back to the city. Keira was sorry to leave this amazing and beautiful place, but the satisfaction of a good day's work coloured her mood positively.</p><p>Upon travelling back through the warp gate again, they re-materialised in the main workshop. Most of the other mechanics who had not followed them through were still there, but as work wrapped up they all came together as one single group and enjoyed a moment of relaxation in the mess room, recovering their strength and reflecting on their productive day.</p><p>"I'd say we've done well today, haven't we?" said one of the guys, and everyone agreed, including Keira.</p><p>"Yeah," said someone else, "But I think we owe our newest member of the team a special thanks."</p><p>Keira nodded, but then realised that he was referring to her. In fact, all of the mechanics were now looking at her with great admiration, for she truly had been a great help to them all in her short time here already. Even up on the platform today, whenever they had run into a problem with the work, she had usually been the one to find a solution and get progress moving again. They all took advantage of the moment to personally thank her for all her support and assistance, and for her delightful company.</p><p>"Aw, thanks guys," she said, feeling flattered and bashful as all the attention turned on her.</p><p>"You know," said the guy sitting nearest to her, "When you first walked into the workshop last night, I thought the commander was having a joke."</p><p>"I think we all did," said another. "We weren't expecting a young girl like you to be any good at anything to do with engineering, but boy you proved us wrong. Guess that'll teach us to jump to conclusions, huh?"</p><p>Keira continued to smile, bearing no hard feelings at all.</p><p>"Well, I think we've earned ourselves a special treat today, wouldn't you say?" then said the first mechanic.</p><p>"Yeah," agreed Mex. "Hey, listen Keira, we were all planning on heading over to The Naughty Ottsel tonight, and we'd love for you to join us. You've been really great and you've helped us all a heck of a lot, and we want to make it up to you. Buy you a drink or something to say thanks. What do you say?"</p><p>Keira's face lit up even more brightly, overflowing with joy at the invite. "Oh, I'd love to!" she said right away. "That's really nice of you. Thank you. But let me just nip home and have a shower first."</p><p>She definitely needed one after all the heavy lifting today.</p><p>"You know, we do have showers here," said someone, trying to be helpful, "But I don't know if you'd want to use them or not, because, uh... well, they're communal."</p><p>Keira suddenly turned a little pink as an image of herself showering with the other mechanics came unbidden into her mind. "Nice try, guys," she said with a cheeky laugh, seeing the humour in the situation, "But I'll shower at home."</p><hr/><p>An hour later, Keira left her house, freshly showered and wearing new clothes, ready for her night out. It had been agreed that she would meet up with the mechanics again outside Freedom HQ, and from there they would all head down to The Naughty Ottsel together. Sure enough, they were all there waiting for her when she arrived, and once everyone was ready, they set off on foot, taking the shortest southward route through the city to the port.</p><p>It was a beautiful evening; the sky was a dim red from the setting sun, and there was a cool and refreshing breeze in the early night air. Keira was smiling all the way, feeling as if she had truly found her place in the world; she was fully accepted into a group that she belonged to, doing something that she loved, with some of the most delightful and like-minded people she had ever met. They definitely appreciated her company, that much was obvious, and they all chatted pleasantly in their leisurely pace through the streets. In fact, she was a little overwhelmed by all the kind attention she was receiving from them, for she was not used to having so many admirers, but she had to admit that she was relishing every second of it, and it sent a ripple of pride right through her that materialised in a permanent, glorious smile. She could barely feel the ache of work in her muscles anymore, and even the great sorrow that had smothered the city yesterday seemed to have lifted. Everything just felt so right.</p><p>The journey felt like it was over in no time at all, and soon they had arrived at their destination. The waters of the port twinkled in the sunset and the growing glow of the street lamps danced on its surface, a mesmerising sight that made it look much cleaner and prettier. But no light shone brighter than the giant figure of Daxter that stood watch over the pub's front door, an instantly recognisable landmark that drew them closer like an inviting beacon.</p><p>Keira was the first through the door. Inside it was rather quiet, and traces of yesterday's sorrow could still be felt, but that all changed very quickly as she boldly entered at the head of her group. At the counter, Azyma and Tess looked up, and their eyebrows rose in pleasant surprise at what they saw.</p><p>"What's all this?" said Tess, completely distracted from her lingering melancholy.</p><p>"Is that... Keira?" said Azyma, but her eyes were then quickly drawn to the large group of men that was accompanying her inside, and her lips twitched into an inquisitive smile. "And who are they?"</p><p>Excitement and interest fluttered through the both of them, the first truly positive feeling either of them had felt that day. Then Keira strode ahead of the group and approached the counter, wearing an unconquerable expression. "Hi guys!" she said, placing both hands on the table top.</p><p>"Hi Keira," Azyma said back, and then she leaned in closer and lowered her voice to a smiley whisper, unable to contain her girlish curiosity. "Are all those guys with you?"</p><p>"Yeah, they are," said Keira, beaming. "They work in the hangar up at the Freedom Building. I got the opportunity to do some work up there yesterday, and now they all want to buy me a drink!" Then she leaned in a little closer too. "I think they really like me!"</p><p>"Oh!" Azyma let out a little giggle that was accompanied by a light blush on her face.</p><p>"Wow," said Tess, forming a smile of her own. "Sounds like you're getting quite popular!"</p><p>"How are you holding out today?" Keira asked her a little more delicately, not forgetting how upset Tess had been yesterday, and the mutual support she had promised to offer her. "You coping alright?"</p><p>Tess's smile only widened in response. Though the pain of Daxter's loss was still heavy, Keira's positive mood was spreading to her contagiously, and it seemed to saturate the entire atmosphere in the bar. It was incredible how quickly the mood had changed; one minute ago it felt like a funeral home in here, but with Keira's arrival it now seemed like the happy place it was meant to be. She was a light that banished the dark shadows of sorrow, and now it felt impossible to be sad.</p><p>"I'm... fine," Tess said at last, with a laugh that surprised even herself. "I feel fine!"</p><p>Keira let her own inspiring smile shine forth strongly again, for she could tell that nothing was wrong. This evening was just getting better and better, for everyone. She looked to Azyma again, who by now was watching the other mechanics bustle by the door. But with a movement of her head, her hair swished around, and Keira noticed for the first time what looked like a plaster on her right cheek.</p><p>"What happened to your face?" she asked with a little sudden concern.</p><p>Azyma's smile withered for a moment, and her hand reached up to the mark. It still stung beneath the gauze. "Oh... it's nothing," she said quickly, suppressing the fear and dread that she had momentarily forgotten. "I just... cut myself by accident last night. That's all."</p><p>At her side, Tess looked up at her, also with some concern. That was the same vague answer she had received when she'd asked about it first thing this morning, and she wasn't quite sure if Azyma was telling the truth.</p><p>However, there was no time to ponder over it, for the rest of the mechanics started to approach the counter as well. Azyma's heart jumped in response and she quickly smartened herself up, pulling her shirt straight and arranging her long hair back over the side of her face. She was soon smiling again as she and Tess greeted them all, and her worry was pushed out of mind in the presence of these very charming people. The mechanics were delighted by the sight of another young and pretty face, and Azyma suddenly felt very smitten in their presence.</p><p>Brief formalities were made and the first drinks were ordered. Mex personally paid for Keira's and handed it to her with honour. Then the entire group moved to a large table roughly in the middle of the room, leaving Tess and Azyma smiling excitedly at each other. Once they were all seated, they struck up conversation; the mechanics were eager to learn more about their newest partner.</p><p>"So, tell us then, Keira," said Mex, "Just where did you learn to get so good with the wrench?"</p><p>"Well, I'm all self-taught, actually," Keira began, proudly but honestly. "I've been fascinated by machines for as long as I can remember, ever since I was a child. I was always designing and making things. I built my first zoomer right from scratch, making add-ons like jump boosters and heat-shields..."</p><p>A murmur of intrigue spread around everyone at the table, and their immediate curiosity pressed her with questions about the original mechanics of her first zoomer. Keira was only too happy to tell them all about it, and she described its operational components in detail as her tablemates all listened spell-bound, imagining what it must have looked like. It was a fine creation to be sure, especially considering how young she had been when she had designed it, and it was something she could always be proud of. She missed it though. Its modern descendants were much more refined, but nothing could compare to her original, in her opinion.</p><p>She also spoke at length about her time spent working at the old stadium garage, fixing and tuning the racing vehicles and managing her team. The mechanics asked many questions about this too, for just like everyone else in the city, they had all been avid followers of the races, and in Mex's case, had actually participated as well. Keira also took pride in stating that all the work in her garage she had done alone, which meant that the conditions of every single vehicle that was sent in were her responsibility, and this impressed her tablemates further.</p><p>"Wow! No wonder you're so good! You must have been working solid every day."</p><p>"It was a tough job," admitted Keira, "And it did get kind of lonely sometimes."</p><p>For a moment, she was reminded of her dark days trying to survive on her own, separated from those she was closest to and the struggles she had faced. Those feelings and memories were starting to re-emerge, but she pushed them down deep again.</p><p>"Well, at least I've got good company at work now," she said more happily, quickly casting her eyes all around at her tablemates. "But enough about me. What about you guys? Tell me about yourselves."</p><p>The mechanics next each shared their own brief stories. Many of them had volunteered themselves to the Freedom League during the wartime, and had led fairly plain lives through the reign of the Baron before then, just trying to keep their heads down and not do anything 'subversive'. Some of them, however, regretfully admitted that they had been conscripted into the Krimzon Guard at one point or another, where they had done things that they were not proud of. Back then, there had been little other choice; at least one person from every family was expected to volunteer, the payoff being that that family would be protected and not cast out of the city in return. But at least that part of their lives was over now, and they had a better future to look forward to and be a part of.</p><p>Over at the bar counter, Tess and Azyma watched the intriguing events unfold, feeling both curious and excitable. Keira seemed to be really admired among the crowd of men she had brought in with her, and they could see her chatting animatedly in her seat, while the other mechanics all listened attentively to her every word. Every so often, a collective laugh would arise from their table as they all shared a joke or funny anecdote, and it seemed to have a positive effect on the whole pub and all the other people here.</p><p>"She looks like she's having a good time," Tess commented.</p><p>"Yeah, she does," agreed Azyma, who was absent-mindedly adjusting her hair again.</p><p>She was happy for Keira, of course, but behind her pursed smile, she could not help but feel a little envious of all the attention she was getting. Those mechanics all seemed very nice and friendly, and not to mention quite handsome too. Privately, just once, she wished that someone would show that kind of invested interest in her, and her attention kept wistfully returning to their group throughout the evening, wishing she could be a part of it. But from what she had overheard, there was no way she would be able to follow the technological language of their conversations, and this made her feel rather left out. Not to mention, it was just typical that the day when so many men came into the bar at once, she had to wear an ugly and distracting plaster on her face. Her fingers brushed past it again, and her eyes momentarily darted to the front door and the night that was deepening outside. She was afraid of what lay out there, or who.</p><p>But whenever someone came up for another order, she was always bright and enthusiastic, especially if it was Keira or one of her group coming up for refills. Soon it was peak time, and the pub was starting to fill up with its usual regulars and their friends. Tess and Azyma found themselves with plenty to keep them busy as drink after drink was ordered, and as the evening wore on into the late hours, the positive atmosphere in the room only continued to build.</p><p>When there was a significant break in the flow of drinkers, Azyma briefly checked her reflection in the mirror behind the counter, and then calmly rested her back against it with her arms folded in satisfaction. Standing there beneath the coloured lights, she surveyed all the merriment in the room. There was not a single empty chair to be seen, nor a single sad face. Laughter and pleasant conversation came from every corner, merging perfectly with the light music that played through the ceiling's speakers, and Keira and her group remained the heart and soul of it all. It was almost a party.</p><p>Azyma felt so safe and at peace as she absorbed the healthy atmosphere, all concerns chased away, a wonderful feeling after a life filled with stress and hardship. This was the sort of thing she had always hoped she could have. She was with her friends, business was good, and everyone was having a great time. And that all made her happy, knowing that she was a part of it and was continuing to do some good in the world.</p><p>Keira and the mechanics stayed until late, and were among the last to leave. When closing time came, they all departed together in high spirits, promising they would be back again soon, and said goodnight. With the room now empty, Tess and Azyma began cleaning up the place and preparing it for tomorrow, tired but still buzzing from the enjoyable and successful evening.</p><p>But now that everybody was gone and the excitement and the noise were over, dullness and dread began to descend upon Azyma again. Last night's traumatic encounter may have been temporarily driven from her mind during the happy evening, but it was still there, and now it was back as strong as before. The grim anticipation of her imminent journey home and the possibility of being attacked again tonight started eating at her insides, growing more intense with the hour. She was afraid to leave the safety of the bar, and she lingered in her cleaning so as to delay her departure, but of course, the longer she left it, the worse it became.</p><p>From a nearby table, Tess looked up from her cleaning, and over at where her friend was silently sweeping the floor. Azyma brushed a long sheet of her hair out of her eyes, tucking it away behind one ear, and the plaster on her cheek was revealed again. Tess stopped what she was doing to watch and think. A change seemed to have come over Azyma today; she seemed preoccupied with something, some trouble weighing heavily on her mind. Of course, these last few days had been difficult for everyone in the city, especially herself, but this was something else, she could tell, and it must have something to do with that suspicious injury on her face. She hadn't wanted to say anything during the day that might embarrass her, but now they were in private and could speak intimately without fear of being overheard.</p><p>As the last crumbs and spilled drinks were mopped away, Tess approached Azyma with concern. "Sweetie? Is everything OK?"</p><p>Azyma looked up from her sweeping. "Oh, um, yeah I think so," she said, speaking as though she had been interrupted in some long thought. "The floor here looks clean to me."</p><p>"No, I mean are you OK? You've been pretty quiet today and it's made me worry about you. Is there anything wrong?"</p><p>Azyma had difficulty looking Tess in the eyes, and was hesitant to answer. She tried to hide her suffering, but Tess could see through it. She knew Azyma well, particularly her shyness to open up about personal matters, even if it was a problem she could not handle by herself. That was one of her flaws, trying too hard to be independent, and Tess suspected that there was something more to what she was saying, or rather what she chose not to say. Something was definitely wrong.</p><p>She placed a soft paw on Azyma's arm. "Has something happened, Azyma?" she asked gently, hoping that it wasn't as serious as it seemed.</p><p>"Well..." Azyma began hesitantly, but she took a long time to speak again, battling with her own mind over whether she should still try to keep this a secret.</p><p>"Come on," said Tess kindly. "If there's something bothering you, I want to help. You can tell me. We're best friends, aren't we?"</p><p>Azyma let out a shaky breath, and she understood now that she could not keep this hidden from Tess and her persistence. Sooner or later she would find out. She had to tell someone, and get it off her chest.</p><p>"Yes... I was..." She took another difficult breath. "…I was attacked by someone on my way home last night."</p><p>Tess felt her heart jump, and she covered her mouth in shock. Even she had not expected to hear this answer, but Azyma continued, unable to stop talking now she had begun, confiding her dark secret that now spilled out from her.</p><p>"He came at me from behind and held me against the wall, right outside my house, whispering threats into my ear. He said he knew who I was, and he'd got plans for me, and if I wasn't careful he'd have to deal with me earlier than expected. I don't know what he meant, but..."</p><p>She choked and suddenly couldn't go on. Repeating her attacker's words that were freshly scarred into her memory, and which started to bring on the tears again.</p><p>"Azyma, that's horrible!" gasped Tess, lowering her hands. "Why didn't you say anything this morning?"</p><p>Azyma sniffed. "Because... he also said... he'd come after any of my friends if I told them about this. I didn't want to drag you into this too..."</p><p>"Don't be silly," said Tess bracingly, unintimidated but still maintaining a caring tone. "We've been through too much together to go this alone, and I'm here for you no matter what."</p><p>This support seemed to help a little, but Azyma remained tearful.</p><p>"Don't you know who it was?" Tess asked.</p><p>Azyma shook her head. "No. I never got to see him properly. But it was definitely a man. I could tell by his voice."</p><p>"Well, didn't he take anything from you?" Tess asked further.</p><p>"No. He just threatened me, pushed me over and then left. That's how I really got this." She delicately tapped a finger to her wounded cheek, just below the plaster.</p><p>Tess was still horrified by what she had been told. "Oh Azyma, you poor thing. You're lucky he didn't do anything worse to you."</p><p>"But... he said he'd come back and find me again," Azyma said, trembling, "And I'm scared. I don't know what to do."</p><p>She looked uneasily towards the door and the threatening darkness that lay beyond. Would she encounter her attacker again tonight on the way home? Did he know that she was here right now? Was he still out there, lurking in the shadows and waiting for her to leave? Not knowing was worse than the threat itself.</p><p>Tess looked upon her friend, and seeing just how badly this had affected her, she knew that this needed to be taken seriously, whatever the circumstances. "You've got to tell the guards about this, Azyma. As soon as possible. They'll be able to help you."</p><p>Azyma looked back, her eyes glistening, and nodded, accepting this sensible idea. Last night, she had been too gripped by the terror to even think of such rational decisions like this, and Tess was right. She couldn't do this alone; she needed help and protection.</p><p>"Alright," she said, sniffing again and wiping her face on her sleeve. "I will. But... please don't say anything about this to Keira. I don't want her to know."</p><p>"Sure," said Tess, understanding the reasons that didn't need to be voiced. "Don't let this get to you, OK sweetie? It was probably just some lonely thug in the slums. You and I both know what a rough part of town it is, and the war probably hasn't put much of a positive spin on it and the people living there either. If he didn't take anything, he was probably just trying to scare you."</p><p>"But why would anyone do that?" Azyma asked desperately.</p><p>"I don't know," said Tess, shrugging sadly. "Some people are just like that. But hey," she said a little more optimistically, "He might have just been bluffing. You might never even see him again."</p><p>"Yeah, I... I hope so," said Azyma with another sniff. "But still... could I sleep here tonight? If it's not too much trouble?"</p><p>"Of course you can," said Tess. "I’ve got a spare bed you can use."</p><p>Azyma managed a little smile at her loyal and caring friend, starting to feel safer already with her support. Once again, Tess was standing by her side and helping her, just as she had always done, and she loved her for that. She didn't know what she would do without her.</p><p>Keira stepped back, dusting off her hands with pride, and looked upon the half-finished bomber. It was the most complicated vehicle she had ever worked on, and it had proved to be a challenging fix, even with the other mechanics working with her as a team. There was still a lot left to do before it would fly again, but Keira was proud of what they had achieved so far. The most seriously damaged sections of the bodywork had been replaced with fresh plates of metal, the engines had been cleaned of the debris that choked them, and they had repaired and re-attached one of its vast wings.</p><p>"We've done a great job so far," said one of the mechanics at Keira's side, letting out a tired breath. "But that was tough. Phew, I'm totally busted."</p><p>Keira laughed quietly, also sharing the heavy ache of a long day's work, but she had never been bored for one moment of it. She had really enjoyed working on that bomber, as tough as it was, and she was already looking forward to the next time she could return and finish the job, which would very likely be tomorrow. But she was done for today too. They had all been up here working on the platform base since the late morning, with only one short break in the middle of the day for a light lunch. Now the afternoon had passed and the evening was in its early phases, and even Keira could do little more after such a long day.</p><p>As the rest of her group packed away their tools, she turned around and once again admired the amazing scenery surrounding the platform, now renewed by the first signs of sunset. The sky was almost clear, save for thin bands of red cloud gathering on the horizon, blankets against the falling rays of sunlight. The broad, frozen snow-crests of the mountains glistened in the light, but their bodies cast long shadows over the work area that brought a chill as the sun fell behind them.</p><p>"We'd better be heading off now. It gets cold up here once the sun goes down," said one of the mechanics, who was concerned about Keira in her short-sleeved shirt that she was wearing today. Though to be honest, she had not noticed the falling temperature at all until it had just now been mentioned, being so engrossed in the work at hand and surrounded by the heat of industry.</p><p>Nevertheless, it was definitely time to call it a day. They gathered up their things and made their way to the warp portal that would take them back to the city. Keira was sorry to leave this amazing and beautiful place, but the satisfaction of a good day's work coloured her mood positively.</p><p>Upon travelling back through the warp gate again, they re-materialised in the main workshop. Most of the other mechanics who had not followed them through were still there, but as work wrapped up they all came together as one single group and enjoyed a moment of relaxation in the mess room, recovering their strength and reflecting on their productive day.</p><p>"I'd say we've done well today, haven't we?" said one of the guys, and everyone agreed, including Keira.</p><p>"Yeah," said someone else, "But I think we owe our newest member of the team a special thanks."</p><p>Keira nodded, but then realised that he was referring to her. In fact, all of the mechanics were now looking at her with great admiration, for she truly had been a great help to them all in her short time here already. Even up on the platform today, whenever they had run into a problem with the work, she had usually been the one to find a solution and get progress moving again. They all took advantage of the moment to personally thank her for all her support and assistance, and for her delightful company.</p><p>"Aw, thanks guys," she said, feeling flattered and bashful as all the attention turned on her.</p><p>"You know," said the guy sitting nearest to her, "When you first walked into the workshop last night, I thought the commander was having a joke."</p><p>"I think we all did," said another. "We weren't expecting a young girl like you to be any good at anything to do with engineering, but boy you proved us wrong. Guess that'll teach us to jump to conclusions, huh?"</p><p>Keira continued to smile, bearing no hard feelings at all.</p><p>"Well, I think we've earned ourselves a special treat today, wouldn't you say?" then said the first mechanic.</p><p>"Yeah," agreed Mex. "Hey, listen Keira, we were all planning on heading over to The Naughty Ottsel tonight, and we'd love for you to join us. You've been really great and you've helped us all a heck of a lot, and we want to make it up to you. Buy you a drink or something to say thanks. What do you say?"</p><p>Keira's face lit up even more brightly, overflowing with joy at the invite. "Oh, I'd love to!" she said right away. "That's really nice of you. Thank you. But let me just nip home and have a shower first."</p><p>She definitely needed one after all the heavy lifting today.</p><p>"You know, we do have showers here," said someone, trying to be helpful, "But I don't know if you'd want to use them or not, because, uh... well, they're communal."</p><p>Keira suddenly turned a little pink as an image of herself showering with the other mechanics came unbidden into her mind. "Nice try, guys," she said with a cheeky laugh, seeing the humour in the situation, "But I'll shower at home."</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Keira left her house, freshly showered and wearing new clothes, ready for her night out. It had been agreed that she would meet up with the mechanics again outside Freedom HQ, and from there they would all head down to The Naughty Ottsel together. Sure enough, they were all there waiting for her when she arrived, and once everyone was ready, they set off on foot, taking the shortest southward route through the city to the port.</p><p>It was a beautiful evening; the sky was a dim red from the setting sun, and there was a cool and refreshing breeze in the early night air. Keira was smiling all the way, feeling as if she had truly found her place in the world; she was fully accepted into a group that she belonged to, doing something that she loved, with some of the most delightful and like-minded people she had ever met. They definitely appreciated her company, that much was obvious, and they all chatted pleasantly in their leisurely pace through the streets. In fact, she was a little overwhelmed by all the kind attention she was receiving from them, for she was not used to having so many admirers, but she had to admit that she was relishing every second of it, and it sent a ripple of pride right through her that materialised in a permanent, glorious smile. She could barely feel the ache of work in her muscles anymore, and even the great sorrow that had smothered the city yesterday seemed to have lifted. Everything just felt so right.</p><p>The journey felt like it was over in no time at all, and soon they had arrived at their destination. The waters of the port twinkled in the sunset and the growing glow of the street lamps danced on its surface, a mesmerising sight that made it look much cleaner and prettier. But no light shone brighter than the giant figure of Daxter that stood watch over the pub's front door, an instantly recognisable landmark that drew them closer like an inviting beacon.</p><p>Keira was the first through the door. Inside it was rather quiet, and traces of yesterday's sorrow could still be felt, but that all changed very quickly as she boldly entered at the head of her group. At the counter, Azyma and Tess looked up, and their eyebrows rose in pleasant surprise at what they saw.</p><p>"What's all this?" said Tess, completely distracted from her lingering melancholy.</p><p>"Is that... Keira?" said Azyma, but her eyes were then quickly drawn to the large group of men that was accompanying her inside, and her lips twitched into an inquisitive smile. "And who are they?"</p><p>Excitement and interest fluttered through the both of them, the first truly positive feeling either of them had felt that day. Then Keira strode ahead of the group and approached the counter, wearing an unconquerable expression. "Hi guys!" she said, placing both hands on the table top.</p><p>"Hi Keira," Azyma said back, and then she leaned in closer and lowered her voice to a smiley whisper, unable to contain her girlish curiosity. "Are all those guys with you?"</p><p>"Yeah, they are," said Keira, beaming. "They work in the hangar up at the Freedom Building. I got the opportunity to do some work up there yesterday, and now they all want to buy me a drink!" Then she leaned in a little closer too. "I think they really like me!"</p><p>"Oh!" Azyma let out a little giggle that was accompanied by a light blush on her face.</p><p>"Wow," said Tess, forming a smile of her own. "Sounds like you're getting quite popular!"</p><p>"How are you holding out today?" Keira asked her a little more delicately, not forgetting how upset Tess had been yesterday, and the mutual support she had promised to offer her. "You coping alright?"</p><p>Tess's smile only widened in response. Though the pain of Daxter's loss was still heavy, Keira's positive mood was spreading to her contagiously, and it seemed to saturate the entire atmosphere in the bar. It was incredible how quickly the mood had changed; one minute ago it felt like a funeral home in here, but with Keira's arrival it now seemed like the happy place it was meant to be. She was a light that banished the dark shadows of sorrow, and now it felt impossible to be sad.</p><p>"I'm... fine," Tess said at last, with a laugh that surprised even herself. "I feel fine!"</p><p>Keira let her own inspiring smile shine forth strongly again, for she could tell that nothing was wrong. This evening was just getting better and better, for everyone. She looked to Azyma again, who by now was watching the other mechanics bustle by the door. But with a movement of her head, her hair swished around, and Keira noticed for the first time what looked like a plaster on her right cheek.</p><p>"What happened to your face?" she asked with a little sudden concern.</p><p>Azyma's smile withered for a moment, and her hand reached up to the mark. It still stung beneath the gauze. "Oh... it's nothing," she said quickly, suppressing the fear and dread that she had momentarily forgotten. "I just... cut myself by accident last night. That's all."</p><p>At her side, Tess looked up at her, also with some concern. That was the same vague answer she had received when she'd asked about it first thing this morning, and she wasn't quite sure if Azyma was telling the truth.</p><p>However, there was no time to ponder over it, for the rest of the mechanics started to approach the counter as well. Azyma's heart jumped in response and she quickly smartened herself up, pulling her shirt straight and arranging her long hair back over the side of her face. She was soon smiling again as she and Tess greeted them all, and her worry was pushed out of mind in the presence of these very charming people. The mechanics were delighted by the sight of another young and pretty face, and Azyma suddenly felt very smitten in their presence.</p><p>Brief formalities were made and the first drinks were ordered. Mex personally paid for Keira's and handed it to her with honour. Then the entire group moved to a large table roughly in the middle of the room, leaving Tess and Azyma smiling excitedly at each other. Once they were all seated, they struck up conversation; the mechanics were eager to learn more about their newest partner.</p><p>"So, tell us then, Keira," said Mex, "Just where did you learn to get so good with the wrench?"</p><p>"Well, I'm all self-taught, actually," Keira began, proudly but honestly. "I've been fascinated by machines for as long as I can remember, ever since I was a child. I was always designing and making things. I built my first zoomer right from scratch, making add-ons like jump boosters and heat-shields..."</p><p>A murmur of intrigue spread around everyone at the table, and their immediate curiosity pressed her with questions about the original mechanics of her first zoomer. Keira was only too happy to tell them all about it, and she described its operational components in detail as her tablemates all listened spell-bound, imagining what it must have looked like. It was a fine creation to be sure, especially considering how young she had been when she had designed it, and it was something she could always be proud of. She missed it though. Its modern descendants were much more refined, but nothing could compare to her original, in her opinion.</p><p>She also spoke at length about her time spent working at the old stadium garage, fixing and tuning the racing vehicles and managing her team. The mechanics asked many questions about this too, for just like everyone else in the city, they had all been avid followers of the races, and in Mex's case, had actually participated as well. Keira also took pride in stating that all the work in her garage she had done alone, which meant that the conditions of every single vehicle that was sent in were her responsibility, and this impressed her tablemates further.</p><p>"Wow! No wonder you're so good! You must have been working solid every day."</p><p>"It was a tough job," admitted Keira, "And it did get kind of lonely sometimes."</p><p>For a moment, she was reminded of her dark days trying to survive on her own, separated from those she was closest to and the struggles she had faced. Those feelings and memories were starting to re-emerge, but she pushed them down deep again.</p><p>"Well, at least I've got good company at work now," she said more happily, quickly casting her eyes all around at her tablemates. "But enough about me. What about you guys? Tell me about yourselves."</p><p>The mechanics next each shared their own brief stories. Many of them had volunteered themselves to the Freedom League during the wartime, and had led fairly plain lives through the reign of the Baron before then, just trying to keep their heads down and not do anything 'subversive'. Some of them, however, regretfully admitted that they had been conscripted into the Krimzon Guard at one point or another, where they had done things that they were not proud of. Back then, there had been little other choice; at least one person from every family was expected to volunteer, the payoff being that that family would be protected and not cast out of the city in return. But at least that part of their lives was over now, and they had a better future to look forward to and be a part of.</p><p>Over at the bar counter, Tess and Azyma watched the intriguing events unfold, feeling both curious and excitable. Keira seemed to be really admired among the crowd of men she had brought in with her, and they could see her chatting animatedly in her seat, while the other mechanics all listened attentively to her every word. Every so often, a collective laugh would arise from their table as they all shared a joke or funny anecdote, and it seemed to have a positive effect on the whole pub and all the other people here.</p><p>"She looks like she's having a good time," Tess commented.</p><p>"Yeah, she does," agreed Azyma, who was absent-mindedly adjusting her hair again.</p><p>She was happy for Keira, of course, but behind her pursed smile, she could not help but feel a little envious of all the attention she was getting. Those mechanics all seemed very nice and friendly, and not to mention quite handsome too. Privately, just once, she wished that someone would show that kind of invested interest in her, and her attention kept wistfully returning to their group throughout the evening, wishing she could be a part of it. But from what she had overheard, there was no way she would be able to follow the technological language of their conversations, and this made her feel rather left out. Not to mention, it was just typical that the day when so many men came into the bar at once, she had to wear an ugly and distracting plaster on her face. Her fingers brushed past it again, and her eyes momentarily darted to the front door and the night that was deepening outside. She was afraid of what lay out there, or who.</p><p>But whenever someone came up for another order, she was always bright and enthusiastic, especially if it was Keira or one of her group coming up for refills. Soon it was peak time, and the pub was starting to fill up with its usual regulars and their friends. Tess and Azyma found themselves with plenty to keep them busy as drink after drink was ordered, and as the evening wore on into the late hours, the positive atmosphere in the room only continued to build.</p><p>When there was a significant break in the flow of drinkers, Azyma briefly checked her reflection in the mirror behind the counter, and then calmly rested her back against it with her arms folded in satisfaction. Standing there beneath the coloured lights, she surveyed all the merriment in the room. There was not a single empty chair to be seen, nor a single sad face. Laughter and pleasant conversation came from every corner, merging perfectly with the light music that played through the ceiling's speakers, and Keira and her group remained the heart and soul of it all. It was almost a party.</p><p>Azyma felt so safe and at peace as she absorbed the healthy atmosphere, all concerns chased away, a wonderful feeling after a life filled with stress and hardship. This was the sort of thing she had always hoped she could have. She was with her friends, business was good, and everyone was having a great time. And that all made her happy, knowing that she was a part of it and was continuing to do some good in the world.</p><p>Keira and the mechanics stayed until late, and were among the last to leave. When closing time came, they all departed together in high spirits, promising they would be back again soon, and said goodnight. With the room now empty, Tess and Azyma began cleaning up the place and preparing it for tomorrow, tired but still buzzing from the enjoyable and successful evening.</p><p>But now that everybody was gone and the excitement and the noise were over, dullness and dread began to descend upon Azyma again. Last night's traumatic encounter may have been temporarily driven from her mind during the happy evening, but it was still there, and now it was back as strong as before. The grim anticipation of her imminent journey home and the possibility of being attacked again tonight started eating at her insides, growing more intense with the hour. She was afraid to leave the safety of the bar, and she lingered in her cleaning so as to delay her departure, but of course, the longer she left it, the worse it became.</p><p>From a nearby table, Tess looked up from her cleaning, and over at where her friend was silently sweeping the floor. Azyma brushed a long sheet of her hair out of her eyes, tucking it away behind one ear, and the plaster on her cheek was revealed again. Tess stopped what she was doing to watch and think. A change seemed to have come over Azyma today; she seemed preoccupied with something, some trouble weighing heavily on her mind. Of course, these last few days had been difficult for everyone in the city, especially herself, but this was something else, she could tell, and it must have something to do with that suspicious injury on her face. She hadn't wanted to say anything during the day that might embarrass her, but now they were in private and could speak intimately without fear of being overheard.</p><p>As the last crumbs and spilled drinks were mopped away, Tess approached Azyma with concern. "Sweetie? Is everything OK?"</p><p>Azyma looked up from her sweeping. "Oh, um, yeah I think so," she said, speaking as though she had been interrupted in some long thought. "The floor here looks clean to me."</p><p>"No, I mean are you OK? You've been pretty quiet today and it's made me worry about you. Is there anything wrong?"</p><p>Azyma had difficulty looking Tess in the eyes, and was hesitant to answer. She tried to hide her suffering, but Tess could see through it. She knew Azyma well, particularly her shyness to open up about personal matters, even if it was a problem she could not handle by herself. That was one of her flaws, trying too hard to be independent, and Tess suspected that there was something more to what she was saying, or rather what she chose not to say. Something was definitely wrong.</p><p>She placed a soft paw on Azyma's arm. "Has something happened, Azyma?" she asked gently, hoping that it wasn't as serious as it seemed.</p><p>"Well..." Azyma began hesitantly, but she took a long time to speak again, battling with her own mind over whether she should still try to keep this a secret.</p><p>"Come on," said Tess kindly. "If there's something bothering you, I want to help. You can tell me. We're best friends, aren't we?"</p><p>Azyma let out a shaky breath, and she understood now that she could not keep this hidden from Tess and her persistence. Sooner or later she would find out. She had to tell someone, and get it off her chest.</p><p>"Yes... I was..." She took another difficult breath. "…I was attacked by someone on my way home last night."</p><p>Tess felt her heart jump, and she covered her mouth in shock. Even she had not expected to hear this answer, but Azyma continued, unable to stop talking now she had begun, confiding her dark secret that now spilled out from her.</p><p>"He came at me from behind and held me against the wall, right outside my house, whispering threats into my ear. He said he knew who I was, and he'd got plans for me, and if I wasn't careful he'd have to deal with me earlier than expected. I don't know what he meant, but..."</p><p>She choked and suddenly couldn't go on. Repeating her attacker's words that were freshly scarred into her memory, and which started to bring on the tears again.</p><p>"Azyma, that's horrible!" gasped Tess, lowering her hands. "Why didn't you say anything this morning?"</p><p>Azyma sniffed. "Because... he also said... he'd come after any of my friends if I told them about this. I didn't want to drag you into this too..."</p><p>"Don't be silly," said Tess bracingly, unintimidated but still maintaining a caring tone. "We've been through too much together to go this alone, and I'm here for you no matter what."</p><p>This support seemed to help a little, but Azyma remained tearful.</p><p>"Don't you know who it was?" Tess asked.</p><p>Azyma shook her head. "No. I never got to see him properly. But it was definitely a man. I could tell by his voice."</p><p>"Well, didn't he take anything from you?" Tess asked further.</p><p>"No. He just threatened me, pushed me over and then left. That's how I really got this." She delicately tapped a finger to her wounded cheek, just below the plaster.</p><p>Tess was still horrified by what she had been told. "Oh Azyma, you poor thing. You're lucky he didn't do anything worse to you."</p><p>"But... he said he'd come back and find me again," Azyma said, trembling, "And I'm scared. I don't know what to do."</p><p>She looked uneasily towards the door and the threatening darkness that lay beyond. Would she encounter her attacker again tonight on the way home? Did he know that she was here right now? Was he still out there, lurking in the shadows and waiting for her to leave? Not knowing was worse than the threat itself.</p><p>Tess looked upon her friend, and seeing just how badly this had affected her, she knew that this needed to be taken seriously, whatever the circumstances. "You've got to tell the guards about this, Azyma. As soon as possible. They'll be able to help you."</p><p>Azyma looked back, her eyes glistening, and nodded, accepting this sensible idea. Last night, she had been too gripped by the terror to even think of such rational decisions like this, and Tess was right. She couldn't do this alone; she needed help and protection.</p><p>"Alright," she said, sniffing again and wiping her face on her sleeve. "I will. But... please don't say anything about this to Keira. I don't want her to know."</p><p>"Sure," said Tess, understanding the reasons that didn't need to be voiced. "Don't let this get to you, OK sweetie? It was probably just some lonely thug in the slums. You and I both know what a rough part of town it is, and the war probably hasn't put much of a positive spin on it and the people living there either. If he didn't take anything, he was probably just trying to scare you."</p><p>"But why would anyone do that?" Azyma asked desperately.</p><p>"I don't know," said Tess, shrugging sadly. "Some people are just like that. But hey," she said a little more optimistically, "He might have just been bluffing. You might never even see him again."</p><p>"Yeah, I... I hope so," said Azyma with another sniff. "But still... could I sleep here tonight? If it's not too much trouble?"</p><p>"Of course you can," said Tess. "I’ve got a spare bed you can use."</p><p>Azyma managed a little smile at her loyal and caring friend, starting to feel safer already with her support. Once again, Tess was standing by her side and helping her, just as she had always done, and she loved her for that. She didn't know what she would do without her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Signal from the Great Beyond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note: I received another 'kudos' today. Thank you Littlebitfit. Chapter 7 is now uploaded here in response.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the days that followed Keira’s first night out with the mechanics, Haven City and its people gradually settled back into some form of control and routine. It had been some weeks since the last enemy attack, and in their long absence, the tension that had once gripped the city began to loosen. Though the tragedies they had suffered could still be felt, the citizenry became steadily more relaxed and went about their daily lives in a generally comfortable and acceptable mood. Some even began to forget that there was still a war going on, and acted as if life had otherwise returned to normal.</p>
<p>But indeed, the war had not yet come to a conclusive end, and the Freedom League, now headed chiefly by Samos and a tight-knit council, had to maintain wartime precautions until they knew otherwise. The current movements and intentions of their enemy were still unknown, and always the soldiers kept a wary eye on the skies in case of any unexpected activity. When, or if, they may ever see another attack was still one of the greatest questions discussed at council meetings, and all wished they had a way of knowing exactly what was going on with their silent enemy. The great battle over the ocean that had resulted in so much loss to both of them remained their last point of contact, and all Haven now had was the unvisited co-ordinates of their possible homeland, which now none had the daring to suggest trying to fly to again.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the search and rescue operation for their lost soldiers went on. Every day at dawn, a team flew out to the far ocean, and searched for as long as their limited fuel levels allowed, whereupon they would turn back and another team would set out and take their place, ensuring that there was always someone on the search. Though it was very carefully organised and executed, working like this was slow and frustratingly inefficient, and put the rescuers' lives at risk too. But it was their only possible option, and they had to make the best out of whatever they could do.</p>
<p>One morning, almost a week after the last great battle, Samos arrived bright and early in Freedom HQ, and as usual picked up any news from the guards who had been on night duty in the control room. Freedom HQ never slept; there was always someone there to monitor things, and to be on hand at all hours in case of any sudden development, whether that be enemy movement or word from the search teams. However, the night crew had no new updates for Samos this morning, and the old sage sighed at this very familiar response.</p>
<p>It had been like this for the past several days. Despite their dedication and effort, finds were becoming increasingly difficult to procure, no matter how far they expanded their search area. A few more pieces of wreckage had been recovered, mostly by fortune, but there had been no haul as great as the very first. The last five teams had returned empty-handed, and the longer they searched with no result, their prospects of finding any of their missing men still alive slipped further and further away into the depths of the sea. It was a sad, repeating blow to the Freedom League, and nowhere in the city was the feeling of their loss stronger than inside this very building.</p>
<p>"I wish we knew where they were," said the sleepy night-watchman before he was relieved of duty. "We haven’t found a thing in days. I hope they're alright."</p>
<p>Once again, Samos hoped so too, but there was little else he could do except continue to headline the operation and make sure that all necessary efforts were being taken... and hope. Nobody in the city was willing to give up and leave so many men to their remote, watery graves without any resolution, least of all their leaders and heroes. Ashelin, Torn and Jak, all highly respected and important figures in the city, were out there somewhere, and without their inspiring guidance and leadership, Haven was sure to face even darker times. They had to keep looking.</p>
<p>However, even Samos was beginning to realise that they may be too late. It was very likely by now, after more than a week, that any survivors, alive or dead, had sunk with the wreckage or had been carried away by the tides, and then they would never be found. Unless there was a substantial development soon, he could find little reason to justify continuing the search after so many days, when their resources and energy could be better allocated to safer, surer endeavours here in the city. He looked solemnly through the control room window, onto the blue morning developing outside. Even though he could still faintly feel Jak's energy resonating from somewhere, he seemed to have slipped completely out of reach.</p>
<p>Confronted with these hollow, uninspiring feelings, Samos sadly resigned himself to face another slow and uneventful day. But a little later that morning, some good news did reach him. At the end of his first meeting with the council, an excited scientist came bursting into the room waving a piece of paper around.</p>
<p>"We've done it!" he shouted triumphantly. "We've got the teleporters working!"</p>
<p>Samos redirected his priorities at once. He had almost forgotten about the salvaged enemy teleporters under scrutiny in the labs, and he stood from his seat as the scientist rushed over and slammed the paper down on the table. He adjusted his spectacles and cast an eye over it, seeing a complicated electronic diagram that he could barely understand, decorated with numbers and other scribbles, but he took the scientist's word for it and nodded with satisfaction.</p>
<p>"Well done," he said. "You and your team have made a marvellous effort on this achievement."</p>
<p>"It was actually Vin who cracked the last part of it," said the scientist, breathless with success. "The guy's a genius. Weird, but a genius."</p>
<p>Samos remembered the once-human electronic technician Vin, who now existed as a kind of computer construct in the city's power room. Throughout the war, his sleepless maintaining of the city's power systems and defensive batteries had played a significant role in their survival, and had saved many men's lives. He was an unacknowledged hero, and as the attacks had died down in frequency, his deep technical knowledge could afford to be assigned to other areas of importance when needed, and he had been mulling over the salvaged teleporter data in his spare time. It seemed he had finally made the breakthrough they’d sought.</p>
<p>Samos then looked to the scientist, who despite the mental fatigue he must be feeling after many taxing days of scrutinising tiny electrical circuits, was very much buzzing like electricity itself. Even his greying hair seemed to be standing on end like he had just been shocked. He started to explain the detailed specifics of the circuitry, but Samos had neither the time nor the interest to absorb such things, and he stopped the scientist with a raised hand.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, this is very good news. But does this mean that we now have the capabilities to manufacture our own teleporters?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely," said the scientist excitedly. "Now we've got the circuits mapped out and know how we might calibrate them to our own navigational systems, we could get started on a prototype right away."</p>
<p>"And then could we implement them into our own vehicles?" Samos asked further.</p>
<p>"Sure, with help from the mechanics down in the hangar," said the scientist. "That’ll take a bit more work first though, and then we’ll have to test them and make sure it works safely."</p>
<p>Samos nodded and understood this necessary step of precaution. "Good. Commence building the first prototypes then, because I believe we may have urgent need of them very soon."</p>
<p>The scientist, though feeling drained from his long and meticulous work, now looked ready for more, and he left the room with the schematic, leaving Samos to take a moment and think through the implications of this significant advancement. A new feeling of hope materialised. Perhaps these teleporters were just what was needed to change their fortunes in the search effort. It would definitely speed things up significantly; they could search further and longer, travel greater distances in a very short time, and bring back anything or anyone they found within seconds. But still, Samos lamented, if only they had been ready a few days sooner; even now, the teleporters may not make a difference. But Samos was a man who always found it difficult to accept defeat, even in the greatest moments of doubt. There was still a chance, however small.</p>
<p><em>Hold on, Jak my boy, </em>the sage thought to himself, willing that the lost hero could somehow hear him. <em>We have not given up yet. Wherever you are, we will find you and bring you home.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>The scientists worked tirelessly and in secret in their laboratories over the next few days. On the morning when the first prototypes were finally ready, Keira was downstairs in the hangar. As she had done every day this week, she had arrived early and would stay until late. She loved her new work; there was always something to keep her busy in the workshop, always things that needed repairs or upgrades, and the other mechanics were wonderful company. Together, they formed a strong team, of which she felt like a very important part, the vital component at the centre that held everything else together, a driving force that steamed headlong towards success. They made great progress on anything they put their minds and hands to, whether that be a zoomer, a military cruiser, or the great bomber up on the drill platform, which by now had been fully restored and was ready for service again, were it needed.</p>
<p>She couldn't wish for a better outcome to her aimless days during the war, but there was still something missing, or rather some<em>one</em>. Despite the pleasant distraction that her mechanical work and new friends provided, the lingering pain of Jak's absence still occupied a deep hole in her heart, and it failed to diminish as the days continued to pass by. She asked her father every night after work if they had found any sign of him during the ongoing searches that day, but regretfully, the answer was always no. She dreamed of him at night, dreamed of him returning gloriously to the city and falling straight into her arms where he belonged, only to wake seconds later, sometimes in tears, and find herself still alone in bed, hugging only her pillow. By day, she buried her sad frustrations, wanting no one to see her in such a state. Instead she redirected them into her work, contributing all she could in the search for him by keeping the rescue teams' vehicles well-tended and in perfect working order. How she wished she could just climb aboard one herself and fly away, scour the entire planet if she had to, and not stop until she found her most treasured friend, and turned her dreams into reality.</p>
<p>Today, she was working well and had already achieved much this morning that she could be proud of. In the early afternoon before lunch, she was by herself arranging some tools in the drawers near the entrance to the workshop, when Vis entered the room. She recognised his distinctive uniform from the corner of her eye and looked up to smile at him, but the usually friendly and approachable commander looked very serious today, and did not return a meeting of the eyes. A couple of city officials followed him in, looking terse and important, and bringing up the rear was a scientist who she had never seen before, carrying a metal box full of interesting-looking instruments. Keira tried to get a glance in as he trudged past, but he was quick and seemed to shield the box from view with his arms.</p>
<p>Finally, Vis stopped in the centre of the workshop. "Alright, listen up everyone!" he called loudly.</p>
<p>Wherever they were, all the mechanics present stopped whatever they were doing and directed their attention towards their commander. They lowered their tools, lifted up their welding masks, and slid out from under the vehicles they were working on to listen.</p>
<p>"New orders!" continued Vis, "And they come straight from the top. These new panels need installing into a few of our spare Hellcats."</p>
<p>The scientist cradling the box stepped forwards when the commander gestured in his direction, and he deposited it on a nearby table.</p>
<p>"This is to take priority over all other tasks," Vis commanded. "Now get on with it."</p>
<p>He turned to leave, sparing Keira only the most superficial acknowledgement in the form of a quick nod that was devoid of emotion, and then he was gone. The city officials stayed behind a little longer, evidently wanting to make sure that the orders were delivered and acted upon. The scientist, however, remained behind indefinitely, and offered little in the way of an expanded explanation as Keira and some of the other mechanics came to inspect his box.</p>
<p>"Be very careful with these," he warned them as he handed out the first one to Mex. He handled it delicately, as if he feared it might explode or break the moment he passed it into unfamiliar hands. Mex took notice, and looked a little fearful as he took it gingerly.</p>
<p>Keira was interested, and inspected the one she was given, turning it slowly in her hands. The user-friendly front side bore a screen and a small numbered keypad, while the back was a complicated map of circuits and wires, with a very strange green device in the middle which was like nothing she had ever seen before. All the while the scientist eyed her with a suspicious glare that made her feel rather uncomfortable. It was almost like he disapproved of her in some way, or did not completely trust her with this creation. However, it did not take the bright young mechanic long to work out what it might be.</p>
<p>"Is this one of those teleporters?" she asked, trying not to pale under the man's relentless stare.</p>
<p>The scientist's face did not budge a muscle in response, but he seemed reluctant to directly confirm and did not give a straight answer. "They are a newly developed feature that needs testing," he explained tersely. "Please start work with them as quickly as you can. If you need any help, come and talk to me."</p>
<p>Keira could somehow tell that she would get no better answer than this, so she silently accepted the order and got to work. Whether they asked for his help or not, the scientist kept an annoyingly close eye on all of them, moving from vehicle to vehicle to inspect every step of the progress, and to make sure they were being affixed correctly. He reminded Keira, in both manner and appearance, of an indecisive insect buzzing between several sources of interest, and he came uncomfortably close on more occasions than she cared to accept, sometimes even leaning in right over her shoulder to watch her work. Some of the other mechanics also received this same treatment. He certainly was a strange fellow, clearly without much in the way of social skills or even an understanding of personal space, and having him here sapped most of the enjoyment out of the task at hand. But Keira and the others kept their complaints to themselves and patiently continued.</p>
<p>They ended up skipping lunch.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile, upstairs, Samos continued with his own work and other duties, attending several more tedious but necessary city meetings. Some concerned the continued policies regarding the war effort and evaluations of the search and rescue progress, but the majority today were actually to do with basic city management. While there were no attacks taking place and they had some manpower to spare, the decision was made to carry out a few more repairs on the streets and buildings. He received an update on citizen morale, which was content and continued to improve, and he also authorised the re-assessment of the still ruinous stadium district, which was planned to eventually reopen to the public once it was safe and secured, and turned into new housing. The city would definitely need it if they ever planned to grow again.</p>
<p>When he returned to the main control room in the afternoon, feeling taxed and wearied already, he received word that the scientists had manufactured the first batch of teleporters and sent them down to the hangar workshop to be implemented into prototype cruisers. Samos approved, and was impressed with the speed with which this had been completed. It was a good sign, a promising omen for their search efforts. He then thought about his daughter, who he knew would be in the hangar, working hard on these new upgrades, and it brought a spark of happiness back to his mood.</p>
<p><em>That will give her something to keep her busy, </em>he thought fondly, imagining her working hard and surrounded by the machinery she loved.</p>
<p>But not long after this, just before Samos planned to leave the control room for the next meeting on his list, one of the radio systems suddenly crackled into life, drawing his attention and that of the nearest operator.</p>
<p>"What’s happening here?" he asked, coming to stand by the operator's shoulder.</p>
<p>"It looks like we're getting some kind of signal from somewhere," answered the operator as he fiddled with some dials and settings.</p>
<p>An indecipherable transmission flowed from the speakers. It was incredibly faint and mostly obscured by the hissing of static and rogue frequencies, but there was definitely a garbled, broken voice layered in there deeply. It took a few seconds of further adjustments before it could be understood, ghostly and mutated by radio waves.</p>
<p>"HQ, HQ. This is the search team. Do you read us?"</p>
<p>Samos reacted, picking up the responder and personally answering. "Search team? This is Samos. We read you but your signal is very weak. Do you have something to report?"</p>
<p>"We..." The rest of the message was destroyed by digital noise.</p>
<p>"Search team, report," Samos ordered, trying again. "Can you hear me?"</p>
<p>No answer, just more mangled airwaves. They had lost them.</p>
<p>Samos shot an urgent look at the radio operator, who did all he could to relocate the signal as he listened closely through thick headphones. By now, a few of the neighbouring workers had heard the brief transmission and had come over to investigate as well, asking questions until they were shushed by the operator. Samos, with responder still ready in hand, looked down on the radar screen in front of him, but the search team was only the faintest light on their most powerful long-range scanners, so dim that it played tricks on his old eyes; it was difficult to tell if it was really there.</p>
<p>Forbidden from speaking out loud, the others in the room shared curious looks. Something here did not make sense. Usually each search team sent back only two messages per journey: one as they neared the ocean on the way out, and the second at the same point when they were returning. Any other time in between they were in a radio black zone and unable to form a secure connection with the city, their transmissions too scattered by the great distance, and what little that reached the city almost completely blocked out by the western mountains. It had to be something important to make them try and get in contact under such difficult conditions. Were they in danger? Or had they finally found someone, and bringing them back to the city right now?</p>
<p>But they had to wait as the radio operator continued to search and grasp at the air with the invisible fingers of their equipment, scanning the noisy void. Samos stood by the monitor patiently, ready to respond as soon as possible. Then, the voices of the search team were heard again, melting their way back into the airwaves and filling the room on the amplified speakers. Their flickering mark reappeared on the monitor.</p>
<p>"HQ, do you read us?" It was louder and slightly clearer than before, but still noisy with static.</p>
<p>The operator, understanding that this was the best they could hope for, locked the dials into place and nodded to Samos.</p>
<p>"Search team, we hear you now," Samos responded at once. "Your signal is still patchy, so we need to make this quick. What do you have to report?"</p>
<p>Everyone in the room leaned in closer to listen, and the faraway search team wasted no further moments, relaying their message that washed in and out on frequent waves of white noise.</p>
<p>"HQ, we sighted what looked like smoke far away on the horizon to the north during our search."</p>
<p>Everyone's hopes of bringing back a survivor were dashed, but immediately replaced with a fresh intrigue.</p>
<p>"Smoke?" asked Samos, and both his eyebrows rose slightly.</p>
<p>"Affirmative," said the radio in between fade-outs, "But it was too … without running out of fuel … couldn't identify its source. It looks … a big fire."</p>
<p>Everyone in the room looked at each other with mystery, and a few of them broke into whispered speculation. What could this possibly be?</p>
<p>"Do you have a visual on it right now?" Samos asked.</p>
<p>There was a moment’s silence. “Control, please repeat,” said the search team.</p>
<p>"Do you have a visual on it right now?" Samos said again.</p>
<p>"Negative, control. We sighted it …  but we were out of range. We've been flying … until we could find a signal. … still over water but within sight of Haven's coastline on the other side of the mountains."</p>
<p>"OK," said Samos seriously, settling with this compromise, but he put his faith in the well-trained men. "You did the right thing to inform us of this as soon as you could. Were you able to note down roughly where and when you sighted this smoke?"</p>
<p>"Affirmative," said the pilot, and he read out the co-ordinates to Samos while multiple people around the room recorded them. The signal continued to fluctuate throughout, and the numbers had to be repeated several times.</p>
<p>"Thank you," said Samos once they were all recorded and double-checked. "Co-ordinates received. Continue on your way back to the city with all the haste you can. Then report directly to me. I want a full account in person as soon as you get back. Until then, tell no one else of this."</p>
<p>"Roger, Samos. Our ETA is 100 minutes. Stand by for our return. Search team out."</p>
<p>The radio clicked off and the whole room was now in silence again. Everyone looked first at each other, and then at Samos, awaiting his next order.</p>
<p>"This information is not to leave this room," he ordered the men with simple bluntness. "Is that understood?" He looked and sounded so dangerously serious that none dared defy him. Everyone gave their accord and then returned to their usual work without objection. As they did so, Samos remained in his place by the monitor, deep in thought as a swarm of conflicting ideas and emotions raced around in his mind like insects. What was this smoke? Where did it come from? Who had made it? And why?</p>
<p>He perceived a gentle pulse of energy in his being, which he knew had come straight from the earth itself. This was something important that could be felt from far away, and one possibility nestled itself into his consciousness.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is this you, Jak? Are you trying to reach out to us?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Scorch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again to the guest who left the kudos this morning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keira set down her glass and licked her lips, enjoying the taste of the drink and taking in the pleasant atmosphere of the pub. The Naughty Ottsel was once again alive and almost full to capacity with its usual happy visitors, and more were turning up by the hour. Pretty soon there would be standing room only, but fortunately for her, she was always guaranteed a table these days.</p><p>She and the other mechanics had been coming here every night this week, turning it into their regular after-work gathering place, where they could discuss that day's progress, plan for tomorrow, and just generally continue to get to know each other better. They were seated around the table with her, the large centre table which Tess now always reserved just for them, each with their own drinks in hand. By now, Keira had melded into the group as an equal and was no longer always the centre of attention, and often several conversations traded back and forth across the table at once. But tonight, there was only one topic on their lips.</p><p>"I can't wait till we get to try out those teleporters ourselves," muttered Mex, sitting beside her. "Can you imagine what it must feel like?"</p><p>Many of his listeners around the table shared his fantasy and intrigue. They were all huddled in closely and spoke with hushed voices that were easily lost in the chatter and music of the bar, for they had left Freedom HQ today with orders to reveal nothing of the teleporters to anyone outside of the building. Keira hadn't even told Tess and Azyma about it yet. While the others muttered amongst themselves, she reflected on the recent events, drifting between her recent memories and the present moment.</p><p>Today had been extremely interesting. Those teleporter panels they had installed in the vehicles would provide a great leap forwards for the Freedom League and the city at large, there was no doubt about that. Only a few hours ago they had completed the first batch of six. Although it had been less physically demanding compared to, say, replacing an entire engine, the wiring had proved rather complicated and messy and required a lot of concentration, taking apart the dashboards and threading veins of new wires throughout the chassis, from the cockpit controls to the engines and all other major components. Keira looked down at her fingers which still bore the imprints of the metal filaments she had been fiddling with, as well as a few tiny burn marks from when she had received a quick but painful shock from the electrics. She pressed the sorest finger to her lips and gently sucked it, and she could still taste the metal.</p><p>“That scientist guy was weird, though,” said someone across the table.</p><p>“Yeah,” agreed almost everybody.</p><p>“Did you see it when he leaned in right over my shoulder?” said someone. “I was half-expecting to feel his hand on my ass at any moment!”</p><p>“Or maybe it wasn’t his hand,” said someone else cheekily, prompting a raucous burst of laughing.</p><p>Keira made an embarrassed, awkward expression to herself, thankful that she wasn’t actively involved in the conversation right at this very moment. Most of the time, the men behaved themselves very well when she was in their company, but a few drinks in the evening could tempt out their more puerile side, which Vis had surreptitiously warned her was usually their default state whenever she wasn’t around.</p><p>She retreated back to her thoughts to escape it, mentally replaying the moment when Vis came back into the workshop in the late afternoon to check up on the progress, accompanied by city officials again. She caught him sharing a few brief words with the awkward scientist who had been supervising everyone so closely, then with another order, everyone stopped working and cleared the area around one of the newly upgraded vehicles.</p><p>The mechanics, who had still not been fully debriefed as to the exact nature of the upgrades they had just installed, watched and listened with curiosity, waiting for their next instructions. The scientist then stepped up to the vehicle and reached into the cockpit, evidently pressing buttons on the newly installed dashboard while checking something against a pad of notes. Several of the mechanics, Keira included, automatically took a few steps closer to see exactly what he was doing, but Vis ordered them back again urgently.</p><p>Then the scientist quickly pulled out of the cockpit and hurried back to the crowd, as if he’d just activated a bomb or something. Keira remembered feeling apprehensive and suspicious, but not ten seconds later, the hangar suddenly lit up with bright light, and a loud blast of air sent Keira's hair lashing around her face. There were a few yells of surprise, and many of the workers and other officials present automatically flinched or ducked for cover at the sound. Keira herself made a little scream of fright and hid behind her arms, because not only was it an unexpected shock, but it was also the very noise that always heralded the sudden arrival of an enemy attack fleet, and all the city had become conditioned to expect death and violence whenever it was heard. But afterwards there was silence. When Keira lowered her arms and rubbed away the bright spots in her vision, she looked upon the cruiser again. But what cruiser? There was now only an empty space where it had once stood. It had vanished!</p><p>A swarm of voices broke out in the workshop, mutters and exclamations of astonishment, shock, and confusion. But Vis did not budge from his position, his handheld radio pressed attentively to his ear. Moments later, a proud, confident smile came to his face. Keira could not hear the transmission he apparently received over the commotion all around her, but soon he stepped up before them all and raised his hands. A hush gradually fell.</p><p>“What you have just witnessed,” he announced intrepidly, “Is our future!”</p><p>He went on to confirm what the mechanics had all suspected as they had worked, that this was indeed the teleporter technology salvaged from their enemy's fallen aircrafts, finally adapted for their own use. Then, he warmly thanked them for their dedicated effort in completing these upgrades so swiftly and efficiently. The mechanics all felt inspired by his words, but he spoke as if the work was not over yet. He then selected a few of them to remain behind in the hangar in case their skills were needed again this evening, but he did not elaborate exactly what for. To the rest of them he gave what was left of the day off, and said they were dismissed. Even though it was mitigated and phrased in a way that made it sound like they had a choice, everyone, including Keira, could tell that it was actually intended as an order, and one not to be questioned.</p><p>"Strange how they just made us leave at the end though, wasn't it?" said someone two seats away from Keira. This comment, congruent with the point she had reached in her thoughts, drew her back to her current whereabouts at the table in the pub.</p><p>Someone else shrugged. "Maybe they were just rewarding us for all the hard work we've been doing these past few days."</p><p>"Ha, I'll drink to that!" said a third guy with a grin, prompting many to raise their glasses again. Several clinks rang out as they met together with each other, and then everyone took another swig.</p><p>Keira drank too, but modestly, more preoccupied with working out what this all meant. Regardless of their important achievements today, she was sure that that was not the true reason why they had all been dismissed. Something about it did seem rather forced and secretive, she had to admit, and there was a shared agreement amongst them all that they had not been told absolutely everything that was going on.</p><p>Unfortunately, despite her obvious talent that was by now well-proven, Keira had not been selected as one of the few to remain behind, but she wished she had been, even if it did mean more hard work late into the night. That way she may at least have a chance of finding out what they were really planning. Though it frequently itched in the back of her mind, it was offset by an excited anticipation; with these new teleporters, Keira now felt that there was a really improved chance of finding Jak. But just like everyone else, she hoped that all would be made clear tomorrow. She could wait. Work was over for today, and now was the time to relax, switch her mind off for a bit — something which she admitted to herself that she did not do often enough. She took another small sip from her glass.</p><p>"Hey guys! Everything still alright here?"</p><p>The pleasant, happy voice brought the hushed conversations to an abrupt close. Azyma had appeared by the table side again, smiling and humble, and the men's attention was drawn straight to her.</p><p>"Oh yeah, great!" they all said at once in several different variations.</p><p>"I noticed some of your drinks were getting a bit low again," Azyma continued, her bright smile never failing. "Can I get you any more?"</p><p>"Oh sure! Yes please!" said everyone, passing their glasses along to her. Keira finished off the last few drops that were in hers before adding it to the collection.</p><p>"Another one for you as well, Keira?" Azyma asked, not forgetting her green-haired friend.</p><p>"No thanks, Azyma," Keira answered politely. "I think I've had enough for tonight."</p><p>Azyma accepted and winked, and continued arranging the emptied glasses carefully on her tray. As she made her way back to the bar counter with it, the conversation around the table changed.</p><p>"I do like her," said one of the mechanics with a sort of dreamy smile on his face.</p><p>"She sure is cute," added another in agreement, and this instigated several more comments or nods of approval.</p><p>Keira didn't like to say anything, but now she thought about it, even she had to admit to herself that Azyma was indeed a very lovely person, both in looks and in personality, and she was certainly putting her best efforts into her work tonight. This was not the first time she had paid a visit to their table this evening, and it surely wouldn't be the last either. In fact, she seemed bolder than usual tonight, going out of her way to provide excellent service and company to their table in particular. Sometimes she hung around and tried to chat for however long she could afford to, before she was inevitably drawn away by other duties and customers in the crowded bar, but her presence was always greatly appreciated, no matter how small.</p><p>It wasn't long before she was back again, weighed down with the next tray of drinks. "Here you go, guys," she said, setting it down and passing the glasses around. Everyone thanked her very sincerely. "If you'd like anything else, just give me a wave and I'll be right over."</p><p>Unencumbered by the drinks, she walked back to the bar again, more freely this time, and many of the mechanics' eyes lingered on her, watching how her beautiful, long black hair swished at her back. At least, that was what Keira assumed had them captivated.</p><hr/><p>At the red crack of dawn, six Hellcat cruisers slowed to a hovering halt in the mountains far from the city limits. Piloting the leading cruiser was Vis. He rubbed his eye with one hand, fighting back the exhaustion of the long night of preparation. He hadn’t slept a wink, continually evaluating the plans and working with his men and the scientists to learn how to operate the new teleporters in these vehicles. But he was confident in himself and kept his tiredness at bay; he had gone for longer periods than this without sleep before, and he would never let his own personal needs override his dedication to Haven. He looked back, spotting his five wingmen in formation behind him, then he reached for his radio.</p><p>"HQ, this is Vis. We are in position. Are you reading us?"</p><p>In the Freedom League control room, Samos was nodding in his place by the monitor, forcing himself to stay awake. He too had not slept this night, and his old and tired eyes scanned the screens before him, while on all sides his men operated the computers, and city officials watched everything unfold with great attentiveness. Everyone was alert, and as an operator fiddled with some dials at the radio station, Vis’s words were heard through the room.</p><p>Samos responded. "Vis, this is HQ. We hear you loud and clear. It looks like the new radio masts are functioning perfectly."</p><p>Vis glanced up at the mountain on their left, and spied on its summit, half-hidden in dreary cloud, a tall communications mast that stood like a lightning rod. There was now a chain of these anchored to the most prominent peaks, forming an invisible highway through the range on which signals could travel, relayed from post to post, and further out into the world. A screen in the control room displayed them as a series of nodes on a map, and they all blinked in unison. Samos was grateful to the men whose task it had been to get them set up yesterday, working through the evening and into the night. For such an important mission as this, real-time communication was essential, and now they had it. But would they be able to beam their voices the distance that Vis and his team were about to travel?</p><p>It had all been agreed yesterday in a hastily organised council meeting. This strange smoke signal had to be investigated, they had to find out what it really was, and the time had now come to make that great leap.</p><p>“OK, Vis. Begin when ready,” Samos said, “And good luck.”</p><p>“Thank you, Samos,” said Vis, then he spoke to his men. “Alright men, this is it. Get ready.”</p><p>Vis opened up his cruiser's new navigation panel, while behind him all of his men did the same. A bright keypad and screen glistened back at each of them, already bearing the co-ordinates of their destination, and a single large green button that would set their mission in motion. All was set, and a dozen fingers hovered over those buttons. Their nerves were shaking, despite the successful test runs back and forth to the drill platform that they had completed during the night. This time they were headed out into the far unknown. Even Vis felt apprehensive. They had done everything they could in preparation, but they were taking a risk using these prototypes, only so recently born.</p><p>"OK, here we go. Initiating teleporters in three, two, one..."</p><p>A flash of light illuminated the mountain slopes and a whoosh of air surged and echoed through the canyons. On the Freedom HQ scanners, the blips that represented Vis and his team disappeared.</p><p>Far away, the undisturbed silence of the far ocean was broken by that same loud blast, and the six Freedom League cruisers rematerialized from thin air. The pilots onboard were momentarily disorientated, their eyes burned with the bright residue of the teleportation, and most of their insides felt left behind miles away. In the cockpit of the leading vehicle, Vis blinked away the nauseating discomfort with a painful grimace, then looked down at the new panel on his dashboard again, which indicated that the teleportation was complete. Then he looked out through his windows to survey his new surroundings.</p><p>First he looked behind him, and counted five other cruisers. Good, they had all made it. Then he looked ahead. The twilit ocean that spanned beneath them was vast and deep, no sign of any land for miles in a full circle. They had no idea even of the direction of home. Vis swallowed, remembering the last time he had been out here this far, on the day of the great battle that he had almost not survived. The same skies still bore the ominous colour of blood as the sun began its ascent, but straight ahead, he sighted what they had come here to investigate. From this distance it was nothing more than a slowly growing smudge on the horizon, a cloud blacker than its surrounding brethren, but there was no mistaking it; it was definitely smoke.</p><p>With an unsettled feeling still in his stomach, Vis reached for his onboard radio. "HQ, HQ, can you still read us?"</p><p>In the Freedom League control room many miles behind them, his voice crackled through the speakers, weaker than before, but definitely understandable.</p><p>Samos answered. "Yes, we hear you, Vis. Was the teleportation successful?"</p><p>"Affirmative," Vis answered after a few seconds. "That was one hell of a ride, but we’re all OK."</p><p>Throughout the control room, there were many sighs of relief. "Good," replied Samos. "What do you see?"</p><p>"We're over the ocean," answered Vis. "Smoke has been sighted in the distance, still burning. We’re beginning our approach, stand by. Alright men, advance."</p><p>The team began to accelerate over the empty ocean in the early light, towards their enigmatic target. The pilots did not stop or deviate from their destination dead ahead, but occasionally they scanned their eyes over the dark waters as they flew, the waters that had swallowed so many of their comrades. Even so far from home, they hoped they might see a sign of life, keeping an eye open for their lost men even on their way to this mysterious smoke cloud. But they never saw anything breaking the pattern of the shifting waves below. Out here it was completely still and lonely, not a soul, not a sound, nothing but the endless churning of the wind on the waters and the drone of their engines.</p><p>Back in the control room far away, everyone remained at their posts waiting patiently. One of the city councillors slowly made his way to Samos. “I’m still not sure about this,” he said warily. “You remember what happened the last time we went to check an unidentified signal far beyond the city’s reach.”</p><p>Samos bowed his head, feeling the weariness again. “I know.”</p><p>Another councillor stepped up by his other shoulder. “But what if it’s a signal from some our lost soldiers? They could still be out there, and if we ignore it, then all of our searching will be for nought.”</p><p>Samos nodded his head again. This had all been discussed and argued many times already throughout the night, but the vote had been cast and the action was already in motion. “It must be done,” said the old sage. “I know what is at stake, but we have learned from the last time, and we have some of our best men out there right now. They can be counted on, and they will not fail us.”</p><p>For another hour, the brave explorers continued on their course, miles and miles of empty ocean passing beneath them. The smoke cloud billowed and grew the closer they advanced, spreading across the sky until it became a great tower swaying and bloating in the wind. All wondered what or who they may find at its base. Soon, the dark ocean below met with new land, another unexplored coastline similar in appearance to the dead wilderness on the other side of their mountains back home. The soil was grey and lifeless, dry and barren, but as they carried on towards the smoke, strange landmarks began to emerge. The earth blackened, pock-marked with steaming, toxic pools that increased in number with the distance, and heaps of organic refuse that sizzled in the rising sun with a very familiar stench. Metal Heads had been here, there was no doubt of it; everyone in Haven knew their mark. For the pilots this was an uncomfortable, tragic reminder of what they had done to the southern gardens back in the city during the civil war, contaminating the soil and breeding corrupted life forms from stinking, smoking pits of slime and dark eco.</p><p>It got worse the further they went. But this place, however, appeared not to have seen Metal Head activity for quite some time, and their dark creations had completely overgrown and seized the land for themselves. The very earth hissed with primordial life, as pulsing mounds of dark matter swelled and vomited choking air, and fuming plants seemed to snarl and bite at the sun itself. A deep cloud of poisonous green mist swirled and rippled below like a body of water, and the cruisers had to pitch up to above this dangerous layer to cleaner air, for the fumes alone were enough to cause their engines to splutter and shake. The rotten stench seeped into the cockpits and made the pilots feel nauseous, and some had to strap on the oxygen masks of their helmets. On and on it went for miles in all directions, a living, sick wasteland.</p><p>But it was not this terrible place that was the source of the smoke seen from afar. That still lay ahead by several leagues, billowing black and flying high. Its true source could not be determined at this distance, hidden by the choking mist. They had to get closer still.</p><p>Vis swallowed the bile fighting its way up his throat, and relayed another update back to the city. "HQ, can you still read us?"</p><p>"Yes," spoke Samos in the control centre. The signal was starting to falter significantly from the distance, but it was still just decipherable. "Do you have an update?"</p><p>"We've come across new land," said Vis. "It's infested with Metal Head corruption, but it's grown right out of control. I've never seen it this bad before. The smoke tower is still ahead, we're almost on top of it. It's weird... it's like it's coming out of the earth itself. We're heading closer."</p><p>"Alright, but be careful," said Samos. He could imagine with regrettable vividness what sort of landscape lay before them, but was thankful that he could not see for himself what Vis described. The Metal Heads were a cancer to all that was green and healthy in this world, and how those poor plants must be screaming.</p><p>The pilots continued cautiously and bravely, each forming their own predictions about what they may find at the foot of this smoke cloud. Their initial hopeful speculations, that it might be some of their own survivors from the battle trying to signal that they were still alive, began to feel more unlikely as they beheld the growing body of the smoke. It was far too huge for a small number of people to ever create. This was something else. Had the heat of the sunlight somehow ignited the volatile gasses below? Or had some other sentient force caused this? Could it even be the Metal Heads themselves, returning to reclaim control of this rotten land, battling and burning through their own hideous creations?</p><p>But when the cruisers finally drew close enough, the acid mists parted around the base of the smoke like waves lapping on an island, and here they discovered that the smoke met with stone, a rock formation as huge and black as the plume itself. It was a solitary mountain, and the smoke poured from about half way up its height, where it blew upwards and outwards into the sky, poisoning the highest clouds. The true roots of the mountain could not be seen, still concealed in the cloudy lake of green mist. But there were the great flames, higher than buildings and hotter than a furnace, strangling the mountain with their ravenous ferocity.</p><p>"HQ, the smoke's coming out of a mountain," said Vis, and his crackling words were heard back in the expectant control room. Everyone drew around closer to listen. This was it.</p><p>"You mean like a volcano?" asked Samos with conflicted interest. Could it be that what he thought was a conscious attempt at a smoke signal was in fact just a natural phenomenon?</p><p>"Yes, and no..." said Vis with confusion. "It's... wait..."</p><p>He hovered in as close as he dared, and could see something artificial amid the flames and the smoke: something metallic, blackened and melting in great cascades that flowed like magma down the rock face, into the choking depths below.</p><p>"There's something down there!" he said urgently. "There's something burning on the mountain side! It looks like some kind of machinery or something."</p><p>Everyone in the control room looked at each other in alarmed intrigue, trying to picture what was described. What could this be? They listened on in silence, none daring to speak.</p><p>The cruisers slowly circumnavigated the entire mountain. The scene was the same from all sides, the thick smoke fully engulfing the upper reaches of the mountain and whatever lay upon it. Now they could even feel the intense heat through their cockpit windows, and their engines beeped with overheating warnings if they got too close. But when the wind blew openings in the smoke, parts of what was burning were revealed.</p><p>"It's a structure," said Vis, serious but amazed. "It's like a big metal ring built around the mountain."</p><p>"Sir!" someone shouted.</p><p>Everyone tensed up, expecting danger. The voice had come from one of the other scouts, who through his window could be seen pointing not at the mountain, but to his own control panel. Vis and the others checked theirs, and from the new navigation screens, read out the co-ordinates that signified their present position. Vis felt his skin freeze over, even in the heat of the great fire. He recognised those numbers, and a wave of realisation roared over him with all the heat and ferocity of the fire itself.</p><p>"Vis, what's happened? Report!" ordered Samos with aggressive worry.</p><p>"This is it..." said Vis, slowly and quietly, as he lay eyes upon the fiery mountain again. "We're here... This is the enemy city..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. New Destinations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note: two lots of kudos in one weekend! That's a first. Thanks anyway to another guest. Some comments would also be great. I am interested to know more about what people here think of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The whole thing was ablaze. A huge inferno raging out of control."</p><p>Vis was sitting at the end of the table in the meeting room of Freedom Headquarters, recounting his fiery discovery at the edge of the world. All the way down the line on both sides of the room, the members of the city council listened intrigued, without a breath or whisper. They could all see the change that had come over their usually staunch and level-headed commander; even a seasoned soldier such as himself could sometimes be affected by the terrible things he witnessed in war, especially when they were as unexpected as this. His face was blank and his voice quiet, and he kept his eyes averted from everyone, choosing instead to focus on the edge of the table in front of him.</p><p>At the opposite end of the table was Samos, who was both disturbed and fascinated by what Vis was describing. His report certainly provided answers to some biting questions, like why the enemy attacks had come to a halt, but these answers raised only further questions. Their home was burning, but how had this happened? Where were they now?</p><p>"The smoke was too thick and black to see through," continued Vis, his gaze still low, "But it looked like there was something else on the mountain too. That's what was burning. I could see metal supports bolted to the rock, which connected to a much larger structure or piece of machinery. Kind of like our old drilling platform that we've commandeered for work, but much bigger, built all around the mountain like a dish."</p><p>A few people around the table took some notes. Samos flicked his eyes sideways, and observed that the person sitting closest to him was making a simple sketch, his own interpretation of what Vis described.</p><p>Then Vis raised his head just a little. His eyes were bleary and dark with the accumulated fatigue of many hours of dutiful work. "But we don't know what's down there for sure, hidden in the fire. Or if there's anyone still alive..."</p><p>He faded out on these last words, and the room fell very still.</p><p>Then Samos nodded, having heard enough. "OK," he said finally. "Thank you, Vis. You and your men have brought back vital intelligence, and I think you have told us all that you can at this point in time. When we are done here, take a day's rest. You've earned it."</p><p>Vis nodded in thanks, and slumped further back into his seat, one of the rare times he was ever seen to truly break his usually firm posture. He remained where he was and said nothing more for the duration of the meeting, but he was indeed still listening as Samos continued the discussion with the other councillors present around the table.</p><p>"Alright," said the sage, commanding everyone's obedient attention, "It appears that we have a very unexpected and uncertain situation on our hands. Clearly some great catastrophe, be it natural or induced by some other force, has befallen our enemy, but what exactly that was and how it came about, is not yet apparent."</p><p>A few tentative voices stirred around the table as guesses were made and discussed, but at this time it made no difference who was right. In the end, the concerns of the council only returned to how this would affect Haven in the war against her enigmatic foe.</p><p>"Does this mean that the war's finally over then?" asked someone, and silence fell again as they awaited Samos's judgement.</p><p>"That may be so," the sage answered slowly, grimly, but not without a genuine touch of hope.</p><p>This was the conclusion that everyone was thinking but wanted to hear put to words, and when Samos took an intermediate pause to let them settle, the voices began to murmur to one another again. A welcomed wave of lightness and relief began to flow from person to person, a taste of victory, even if it was not the victory they expected to find. At last, the enemy was gone.</p><p>"However," Samos resumed ominously, and the voices fell silent once more to listen, "I have a feeling that things might not be as they seem, and we cannot lower our defences yet. For instance, we do not even know if what we have found today really is our enemy's true homeland. All we know is that its co-ordinates match those of where the jet we tracked ended up. It is possible that it might be only an air base."</p><p>He made a good point, but the last thing anyone wanted to accept after this was the possibility that their enemy might not yet be vanquished, and was still out there somewhere. People straightened up again, and some spawned new questions.</p><p>"But what will we tell the people?" asked someone whose duties strongly concerned public management and communication.</p><p>"For the moment, nothing," Samos answered, which stirred up some murmurs of bemusement, but the sage quickly silenced them. "You know how quick they are to react to such things. Have you forgotten what happened on the day when what was left of our fleet returned?"</p><p>Understanding settled, as many in the room remembered looking down on the choked and chaotic streets of that day.</p><p>"They are comfortable and protected as they are now, uninformed of these developments," Samos continued, "And they will only put themselves in danger if such news were made known today. They would clamour for answers that we cannot yet give them, and if we are wrong, than it may bring much worse consequences. These are very mysterious times. We simply do not know enough at this moment to draw a certain conclusion, even for ourselves, and we must not act rashly, lest we jump to a conclusion that we may later live to regret. Before we can make any major decisions or announcements," Samos went on, "We must find out more and try to ascertain, if we can, exactly what we are dealing with here, what has happened to our enemy, and if their threat truly is no more. If some other force was responsible for this, then we must be on our guard and proceed with great caution as we search for the answers."</p><p>He closed his eyes for a moment and took another pause, but this time nobody spoke to fill the gap. Their minds had suddenly become burdened with yet another undesired possibility, the possibility that there could be something else out there that could just as easily torch their own city as well. Could it be the Metal Heads growing stronger again? After all, the area around that great fire was surrounded by Metal Head waste. Or was it something new and unknown, something even more powerful than any other foe that they had faced? It could even be a trap of some sorts to bait them in, the next item of prey. But they all understood the sage's correct reasoning, that they needed to try and find the answers before they could do anything else.</p><p>Samos then stood up and looked down the full length of the table, speaking decisively. "Alright. We must deal with the situation we've been handed. Our next priorities are clear. We need more soldiers to head out there and uncover the evidence. It will undoubtedly be a very dangerous task, but with our newly installed teleporter technology, I hope it shall be swift and precise and result in the loss of no further lives."</p><p>He turned to the highest ranking commanders present in the room. "Round up your best men at once, make sure they are fresh, and prepare them to make another reconnaissance expedition to the mountain today. Your objective is to observe the fire and provide us with regular reports on its condition. Explore the surrounding area as well, and continue to look for clues or signs of our enemy. But be diligent, for you will be in their territory now, and who knows what else may be lurking out there."</p><p>The commanders all obeyed with a nod.</p><p>"And make sure that none of the men under your command go blabbing to civilians about this," Samos continued in strong warning. They nodded again, completely serious, and Samos knew they would not fail him.</p><p>"And that goes for everyone," he added, now looking to the councillors on the other side of the table. "This knowledge is strictly classified until we have gathered enough evidence to undoubtedly confirm what we think we know. Does anyone have any questions?"</p><p>One high-ranking commander spoke up. “What should we do if we find anyone alive out there?”</p><p>It was a difficult question that raised some concern, but Samos was glad that it had been asked. “If they act as they have always done toward us, you know how to defend yourselves. However, it may be certain that they are no longer in any condition to fight. If that is the case, then render what assistance you can.”</p><p>This controversial decision provoked strange looks from all present, some of surprise, some of scepticism and some of outrage. One particularly aggressive commander rose to his feet. “Help them? After all the death they’ve caused us?”</p><p>A few other voices rose in protest to join him, but Samos rushed to vindicate his words, a response already prepared. “If indeed this war is over, then we must not give cause to restart it. There is already so much misunderstanding between us and them, and we should show them that we are not without mercy when we have the upper hand. There is no reason to waste any more lives because of this, but if you do find anyone out there, then let them make the first move, and I trust you to react accordingly. Any objections?”</p><p>Not everybody seemed happy about this, but the aggressive commander sat back down and no one spoke out against Samos again as he eyed the room sternly. Though he was not the sole dictating leader of the council, when Samos spoke with the power of authority in this way, nobody dared to question his decisions that were surely backed by years of wisdom.</p><p>But that was not the only thing behind it. Samos remembered that this had been Ashelin’s conscientious objective if the situation ever arose, and it was one that he agreed with. Even though Ashelin was now missing in action, he would see to it that her desires were acted on, wherever possible.</p><p>Finally, he nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Then we all know what we must do. Let us proceed. This meeting is now closed."</p><p>People gathered up their papers, closed their folders, got up from their seats, and the room slowly began to empty. Vis was one of the last, shuffling wearily towards the door, and giving Samos a weak nod on his way out. But Samos himself stayed where he was for a while longer, alone. He rested his hands upon the table, closed his eyes again, and his heavy head bowed with fatigue. It had been a very demanding twenty four hours for him, directing this mission and the long night of preparation before. He could feel the tiredness in his old bones, unused to going this long without sleep. But he could not allow himself to take a break just yet. Now that this huge discovery had been revealed, his work was only just beginning...</p><hr/><p>The Naughty Ottsel was quiet and relaxed, as it usually was at this time of late morning. It was about an hour after opening time, and populated with only a few small groups of dedicated early visitors in far-apart seats. They exchanged light chatter about their lives and future aspirations over their drinks, all unaware of the great discovery that now preoccupied the Freedom League. From her position behind the counter, Azyma watched over the room, content with the unfolding day, and checking there was nothing that needed cleaning up anywhere. All was well, and quite a relaxing difference to last night’s busy atmosphere. Behind her, Tess was counting the bottles on the back shelf, making sure that all supplies were in order.</p><p>Then the front door swung open lazily, and the room was so at ease that the movement drew Azyma’s attention immediately. In walked someone who she hadn't expected to see at this early hour.</p><p>"Keira!" she said in a pleasant voice that rose just above the background noise, forming a smile at once. Tess turned around from her cataloguing and also gave a surprised smile.</p><p>Keira sauntered over to the counter unhurriedly, and Azyma was quick to notice how lonely she looked, unaccompanied by the usual crowd of mechanics she always brought in with her in the evenings. She also seemed a little aimless and bored, and as she deposited herself on one of the bar stools in front of the counter, she greeted them with an insipid "Hey."  </p><p>Tess could sense that something wasn’t quite right. “What’s up, Keira?” she asked. “How come you’re here so early?”</p><p>Keira puffed out a bored breath that made her lips vibrate together. “Well, they gave me the day off work today.”</p><p>“That’s a good thing, though. Right?” said Azyma, who couldn’t quite understand why Keira seemed so down about this.</p><p>“Well…” Keira pouted dispiritedly and aimlessly traced her finger around the marks on the counter. “Freedom HQ was all locked up when I arrived this morning. Couldn’t get in.”</p><p>“Oh. How come?” Tess asked curiously.</p><p>Keira was silent for a moment, looking deep in thought, then finally she just shrugged. “I don’t know, really.”</p><p>She felt a bit strange and even a little traitorous saying this, for she was revealing far less than she actually knew. She wasn’t sure how much of it she was allowed to say or even how much of it was really true; there was too much speculation.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure there’s a good reason,” Tess said sympathetically, drawing her back to the present, “And you have been working real hard, Keira. A break will do you some good, huh?”</p><p>“I guess,” said Keira with a half-hearted smile. Though she would still much rather be working, she supposed she had better make the best of it. At least she could always find good company and conversation here in the bar.</p><p>Then Azyma had a thought. "So... if Freedom HQ's closed up, does that mean you and the others won't be coming here this evening like usual?"</p><p>Keira thought about it. That was a good question, but she shrugged again. "I don't know. I haven't seen any of them today yet, and I don’t even know where they are right now or what they're doing. They haven't come by here already, have they?"</p><p>"No, they haven't," said Tess, while at the same time casting another eye around the room to double-check. There was nobody here but the usual morning regulars, and the large central table that was reserved specially for Keira and her group in the evenings was unoccupied.</p><p>"Maybe they've got the day off too?" Azyma suggested, hoping that they might also turn up soon. She briefly fantasised about the possibility of getting to chat with some of them more earnestly while it was quiet here. They always had a positive effect on the whole pub and everybody in it, and she enjoyed serving them. There was a moment's silence as she drifted away deeper into her imagination. She found herself quite curious about Keira’s group, and still wished she could be more a part of it, but she didn’t quite understand her own feelings enough yet to be able to say exactly why. Was it just the attention she desired? And was it wrong to want such a thing?</p><p>"How's the search going, anyway?" Tess asked, breaking Azyma out again.</p><p>Again, Keira couldn't answer with certainty. "As far as I know, they're still at it, but nothing new's come in for days. I've not heard of anything, anyway. My father usually passes me the updates, but I’ve not got to speak to him for a few days."</p><p>This brought her mood down again a little, imaging the things that she was not being told. Tess frowned as well. Even though she had prepared herself for such an answer, it was still painful to hear that they were no closer to finding Daxter, or Jak, or Ashelin, or anyone else. It was a hard thing to admit, but the longer the days dragged on, the less hopeful she became. She still felt the pain of Daxter’s loss, twisting and pulling like a knot inside her chest, and she wasn't sure if it would ever be loosened; it was still too early to tell.</p><p>"I'm sorry it's not better news," Keira said, sensing the falling morale that she was responsible for bringing.</p><p>"It's OK, Keira," said Tess, bravely swallowing her emotions. "Let's just keep hoping and keep rooting for the Freedom League, huh? I’m sure they’re on to something."</p><p>Keira nodded with another tiny half-smile, and Azyma also shared in their solidarity.</p><p>"Well, as long as you're here," said Tess, trying to move the situation forward, "Can we get you anything?"</p><p>Keira accepted the offer and soon she had a glass in her hand. Once she'd had a sip and a little more time had passed, the three of them quickly transitioned into a natural and comfortable state of conversation, which Keira found very pleasant after the rather aimless start to the day. Even though she had seen them every evening this week during her after-work visits with the other mechanics, it felt like it had been a while since she'd had a chance to actually sit down and just have a proper chat with Azyma and Tess like this. The busy evenings usually left them with little opportunity to stop and talk for more than a minute, meanwhile the mechanics themselves often kept Keira preoccupied with talk of work plans and ideas, which her natural interest would not allow her to ignore. Sure, they were very nice and all, but now she found herself wishing to spend more time with someone else instead, and talk about something that wasn't to do with work or engineering. It was quite refreshing, actually, and Tess was right; it was good to take a breather from it all.</p><p>They caught up on each other's news and gossip. Tess’s life, of course, all revolved around The Naughty Ottsel, and she expressed how pleased she was with the reinvigoration it had found in the wake of this war. The emotional wounds leftover were healing, life and laughter had returned to the bar, and it was once again fast becoming the lively establishment that Daxter had always envisioned it to be. Though there was still a tangible hole in the atmosphere that would usually be filled by his larger-than-life personality, she continued to do an admirable job of running the bar in his absence. The busy evenings were intense, though, nearly sweeping her off her feet. If the bar continued with this level of popularity, she would likely have to start thinking about hiring some more helpers. Azyma was a sorely-needed extra pair of hands, and she made her gratitude clearly known.</p><p>Azyma smiled bashfully, touched to hear that she was so valued and appreciated, and she brushed her long black hair back over her ears. Keira studied her briefly, and noticed that the plaster which had adorned Azyma's cheek for the past few nights was gone, and whatever injury it had concealed was now but a faint pink line, hardly noticeable unless the light was shining on her at just the right angle. But she didn't ask about it, seeing no reason to, for after all, she did not know the truth behind what had caused it, and assumed it to be nothing significant.</p><p>Though it was not discussed, Azyma was recovering well from her seemingly unprovoked attack in the slums several nights ago. The day after she had confided it to Tess, she informed the first Freedom soldiers she encountered about it, as Tess had encouraged her to. The soldiers took it seriously and promised to look into it for her, much to her gratitude, and that very night, two even escorted her back to her own home under their armed protection, which made her feel very special and cared for.</p><p>Since then, the guard had kept their promise, and doubled patrols in the slums night and day, keeping a watchful eye out for any suspicious activity, and she had not been attacked again since. Though they had not yet found any clues as to the identity or current whereabouts of her attacker, both Tess and Azyma were confident that they would eventually track him down. No longer was Azyma afraid to sleep alone in her own bed, and though she always kept her gun within reach, she felt less and less the need to use it. Right now it was stowed safely in her bag in the back room. As the days went by with no further threat, she allowed the memory of it to gradually slip from her waking mind like the healing of the wound on her face. They did not talk about it here at work where she could find other things to focus on, and outwardly Azyma was back to her usual self once more; reserved, but friendly and dedicated to her job.</p><p>Keira did not know about any of this, but she kept her own secrets too. While the conversation and positive feeling flowed, her intelligent mind was always ticking in the background, trying to work out exactly what was happening over at Freedom HQ. She’d pondered it all the way here, taking the longer route through the city. What would cause Freedom HQ to shut its doors on her and leave her uninformed like that?</p><p>Though she couldn't confirm, she felt certain that it had something to do with the teleporters that she and the other mechanics installed yesterday. That was the only thing, to her knowledge, that had changed, and they'd all been sent home then too. Perhaps the dismissal was still in effect? Though she was aching to tell Azyma and Tess all about it, she remembered the orders she and the other mechanics had been issued with yesterday, and forced herself to keep that little bit of information secret. She didn't want to get in trouble with anyone, not after such a great start to her job there, but it still irked her. She hated it when the Freedom League became all secretive like this. Especially now she had a position of work there herself, she expected that she at least might have been informed about any significant developments, at least receive the explanation she felt she was owed after yesterday’s important hard work, but it seemed that it was sadly not to be.</p><p>Whatever it was, it had to be something big though, because the last time they closed off the building like this was the unfortunate day when what was left of their battle fleet returned. If that was the case, however, this time they'd evidently done a much better job of keeping it a secret, otherwise she expected that the streets would be filled to bursting again. But it was all very quiet outside today, almost as if nearly everything else had shut down too, and it wasn’t even a weekend.</p><p>Tess's earlier enquiry about the search effort had given her ideas, though. Perhaps something had finally been found, or maybe even some<em>one</em>. Keira toyed with the wishful possibility that maybe even Jak was the reason for it all. Had they finally found him? Would he soon come striding in through the front door right when they were least expecting him? But no, he couldn't be back in the city. Her father wouldn’t have kept that hidden from her.</p><p>But being with Azyma and Tess right now made her happier. She enjoyed their company, and wished she could have more opportunities to be with them like this. Her feisty, adventurous spirit was starting to well up again, and she spontaneously felt the desire to try something new.</p><p>"You know, we should really try and get out together some time," she suggested. "Do something fun."</p><p>Both Tess and Azyma were enticed. "That does sound like a nice idea," said Tess. "What sort of thing did you have in mind?"</p><p>Keira thought for a moment. "You know, I've always wanted to go visit the old Precursor Mountain Temple outside the city. What do you say? Want to go exploring? There's a forest out there too, apparently. I bet that's worth a visit."</p><p>Azyma stopped in the middle of what she was doing, and looked at Keira with a slight expression of fear. "Outside the city? But Keira... uh, isn't it... you know, dangerous out there?"</p><p>"Well, maybe not as dangerous anymore as it used to be," said Keira, but she understood Azyma's hesitancy. The long generations of Metal Head siege had conditioned the people of Haven to keep themselves firmly on this side of the city wall, and many ordinary citizens, just like Azyma, had never left the city’s boundaries. There was even a time when it was illegal to do so. Though Keira had not been here for as long as everyone else, she was all too aware of the fear the city felt towards the unknown that lay on the other side.</p><p>"But what about the Metal Heads?" Azyma persisted.</p><p>"I don't think there are actually any out there anymore," Keira said, trying to sound certain but it was only an assumption. "Jak once told me he'd cleared the place out."</p><p>Though that was a slight comfort, Azyma still did not look convinced, nor did Tess for that matter, but Keira could read a slight curiosity and interest in both of their eyes, one that she was sure to try and coax out further.</p><p>Tess tried to be diplomatic. "It does sound like a nice idea, Keira, and I'd be up for a little look out there at least. But even if it is safe out there, it might be difficult for us to find the time. Running this place every day is a lot of work, and very tiring."</p><p>Keira understood perfectly. Tess did work very hard to keep this place running in Daxter's absence, making it her life, pretty much, and she was surprised the ottsel hadn't burned herself out yet. In the busy evenings she looked especially ruffled.</p><p>"Come on," Keira said with a sly, coaxing grin. "Give yourself a day off. You deserve it."</p><p>A little smirk now came to Tess's face, recognising her own earlier argument that was now used against her. "Well... I have been thinking about working out some new opening times. I'd say I could definitely do with at least one morning off every week. Just to get some me time, you know."</p><p>“Go for it,” Keira encouraged. Then she looked at Azyma, who was still pursing her lips in thoughtful uncertainty, but unless she was mistaken, she looked like she was slowly coming round as well.</p><p>"When were you thinking?" Tess asked further.</p><p>"Well, I'm free all day today," said Keira, “And maybe tomorrow too, depending on what happens with work.”</p><p>Tess looked around the bar, still quiet and sparsely populated. "I'll see what I can do," she said with a promising grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Forest's Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note: Continued thanks to guests for leaving kudos on this story this week. This prompts me upload the next chapter, so please keep me informed of the interest. This is one of my favourite chapters. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here we are," said Keira. "I think this is the way to the temple."</p><p>The three girls stood in the growing shadow of the city wall, all equipped with backpacks of supplies for their little trip on their shared day off. It was late afternoon already, the sun was setting behind the mountains, and the clear sky above the city had a slight orange burn against the coming black of night.</p><p>Azyma took a look around at where they were, for this was a part of the city she had never had much chance to visit before. On this side of the wall were Haven's northern gardens, where giant vegetables that were taller than she was grew in ploughed rows. Herds of docile yakow grazed in paddocks situated along the stony pathways, which were flanked on either side by a singular line of small trees. It was rather pretty, and the spaciousness of it all was a welcoming change to the cramped, suffocating streets of the slums that she was used to.</p><p>There had once been two garden zones like this in Haven: this one in the northern half of the city, and its twinned counterpart adjoining the port in the south, with the western bazaar in between them. But the war had taken its toll on the southern half, polluted and terraformed by the Metal Heads beyond recognition. The northern gardens had escaped this fate but had been partially buried beneath the ruins of the fallen palace, inaccessible. But the Freedom League had recently restored and reopened a large part of it, and now it was the only green and open area in the city.</p><p>On the other side of the great wall stood the rocky foothills of the city's western mountain range, and nestled among them were several tall, metallic towers that glinted with a bronze shine in the waning daylight. This was their destination, the Precursor Mountain Temple, an ancient sanctuary that predated the founding of Haven by many generations, and could clearly be seen from several points in the city, always near but unreachable.</p><p>Keira led the way up the ramp that rose to the heavy metal door in the wall that she believed would take them through to it, and Tess followed adventurously. Azyma, however, paused at the base, looking up at the impenetrable city wall that towered so high. This would be the very first time in her entire life when she would step beyond the safety of its protective boundaries, and even though she had agreed to this, she was starting to have second thoughts as she stood here on the threshold. Long ago, her parents had always warned her that it was dangerous outside the city, and all through her life she had believed that, for it had been very true. Even if things were a little safer now that the Metal Heads were apparently driven away, she still felt like she was breaking a long-set rule, and her inner conscience held her back.</p><p>"Keira, are you sure we're allowed to do this?" she called up.</p><p>Keira, now at the top of the ramp by the opening airlock, looked back down. There were no clear signs that this area was off-limits, no guards around, nothing to stop them. "It's fine," she called back down, pretty confident that she was right. "Look, the door's opening. Come on."</p><p>Though still feeling apprehensive, Azyma put her trust in her friend. Besides, a part of her was curious to discover what mysteries lay outside the wall. She took a brave breath to calm her building heartbeat, and then made the first steps up the ramp, following her two friends. Soon the great wall swallowed her up as she made it into the airlock built within, and she jumped when the door suddenly slammed shut behind her with a loud thump. At once she felt like she had just been locked out of the city's protective bubble, and a small ripple of panic mixed with fear of the unknown started boiling in her stomach as the airlock filled with the sounds of whirring and shifting from unseen mechanisms.</p><p>"Is it supposed to be doing that?" she asked nervously.</p><p>"It’s just the old security locks," Tess explained knowingly with a reassuring little smile. She'd left the city through doors such as these a few times in the past during particular missions for the Underground, but this would be her first visit out to the temple area as well, and she was quietly buzzing with excitement.</p><p>All three of them waited in the airlock for a few more seconds, listening to the locks hissing and clanking in the outer door before them. Even Keira was starting to feel a little nervous, unsure exactly what was awaiting them on the other side. Was this even the right place? Had Jak really got rid of all the Metal Heads out there like he'd once told her, or would they suddenly come face to face with one as soon as they left the city?</p><p>But finally, the heavy door shunted open, letting in a breath of fresh air once again. Feeling brave, Keira was the first to step through, followed shortly by Tess, but Azyma took it more slowly, peeping her head out tentatively. It was quiet, there was no sign of danger, no Metal Heads at all, and so she took her very first steps outside of the city, both feet meeting with fresh, soft earth.</p><p>She was on the other side. She'd made it! Excitement and pride of herself started to build inside her, replacing her trepidations, and then it was all momentarily driven out of mind at the sight of her surroundings. She was standing on a broad, grassy ledge at the bottom of an old, grey valley. Straight ahead by only a few long paces was a deep, dark crevasse which she was hesitant to approach, and the whole area was bathed in permanent shadow from towers of stone, higher even than the city wall. These were the formations that made up the rocky toes of the mountain range, and high up amid some of their pinnacles, old trees grew precariously from the stone, their roots sprawled across the rock and gripping into cracks like fingers.</p><p>Azyma mouthed a silent 'wow' as she looked around in sublime amazement, feeling very small. Tess at her side, who felt even smaller, craned her neck back so far that it nearly hurt. Keira took it all in as well, now knowing with a feeling of accomplishment that they had definitely come to the right place; it fit the descriptions Jak had once recounted to her of his visits out here, but if he was right, then they were only on the front doorstep, and there was still much more to see ahead.</p><p>She looked around for the warp gate, and found it hidden under the boughs of a single tree that grew by the wall, glowing eerily in the shadow of the valley. "Hey guys, over here," she said.</p><p>Azyma and Tess broke their circumspection of wonder and also laid eyes on the portal, gathering closer to stand in its light. Keira ran her hand around the metal rim, feeling its warm vibrations, and Azyma was particularly mesmerised by its calmly swirling beauty, like ripples in an upright pool.</p><p>"What is it?" she asked.</p><p>"It's a warp gate," said Tess in recognition. "But where does it lead?"</p><p>Keira took another look around. "There!" she said, pointing upwards.</p><p>She'd sighted another grassy ledge high atop a vertical cliff, high enough to still be touched by the sunlight, where the edge of something metallic was glinting like the warp gate in front of them. It had to be its connected twin, there was no doubt of it, and that had to be the way up to the temple.</p><p>"You ever been through one of these before?" Keira asked her friends.</p><p>Tess had, once or twice, but Azyma sheepishly answered no. She'd heard of them, but this was the first one she'd seen up close.</p><p>"They're nothing to worry about," Keira assured her. "You've just got to concentrate on staying vertical. I'll go first. Watch."</p><p>Catching a fresh grip on her bag, she demonstrated the use of the warp gate by confidently hopping straight through it. She disappeared with a flash, but moments later they heard her voice from above them.</p><p>"Yoo-hoo!"</p><p>They looked up, and saw Keira now kneeling over that higher ledge, and waving down at them. "It's alright. Come on up!" she beckoned.</p><p>Tess and Azyma looked at each other, knowing that it was now their turn to follow. But Azyma was a little afraid to approach the swirling blue void that now looked intimidating. Would it hurt? She had a vision of it all somehow going terribly wrong when she jumped through, and throwing her out in some completely different place, lost and alone.</p><p>Tess could sense her apprehension. "Come on, sweetie. We'll go through together, alright?"</p><p>She was only slightly more experienced at warp travel than Azyma was, but Azyma accepted her companionship. She let the ottsel climb to her shoulder, and then in her own time, she found her bravery, closed her eyes, and jumped forwards just as Keira had done.</p><p>A funny feeling washed over her, like she'd just stepped through the walls of a thick bubble. The ground she expected to land on did not meet her feet, her stomach felt like it disappeared from inside her, and suddenly she was endlessly falling forwards, tumbling out of control. Her eyes split open in fright, and she found herself being sucked through a tunnel of shifting, flashing blue light at high speed. It was a shock that took her breath away, and she found Keira's advice about staying vertical impossible to follow, because she couldn't even tell which way was up or down. She reached up for Tess on her shoulder, desperate to cling on to something, but the ottsel was gone.</p><p>Then, just as she thought she would lose control of herself and scream, it was over, and everything stopped. Her back hit solid ground again, knocking the air out of her, and when she reopened her eyes, she saw sky spinning in her disoriented vision. Her head felt all mixed up and her body like jelly. Then not a second later, there was another flash and a soft but surprising weight landed flatly on top of her.</p><p>Then she heard laughter, and Keira's happy face came into view. It took her a few seconds to understand that she was lying flat on her back in the grass, having tumbled roughly out of the second warp gate, only to be landed on by Tess, who had fallen out afterwards and was now sprawled awkwardly over her chest.</p><p>"Ooh, sorry honey!" said Tess, realising where she was and quickly sliding herself off, a little embarrassed.</p><p>"You alright?" Keira checked, helping up Azyma by the hand.</p><p>"Whoo..." said Azyma dizzily, back on her feet and giggling herself now. "That was actually quite fun!" She wobbled and leant on Keira until her sense of balance returned.</p><p>Tess was slightly quicker to recover, and was the first to turn around and behold what now lay before them. "Oh wow! Azyma, look at this!"</p><p>Azyma blinked away the last of her dizziness and looked in Tess’s direction, and her jaw dropped in wonder. They were standing atop a high cliff which offered a truly spectacular view of Haven city.</p><p>"Oh, it's beautiful!" she gasped, seeing the city as she had never seen it before, and she took a few steps closer to the edge.</p><p>Behind her, Keira looked on too. A maze of metal rooftops sprawled out before them, illuminated by the day’s waning sunbeams, and the long shadows of the mountains lay across the streets like wide, ghostly hands. From here she could see several of the city's landmarks: the frayed orange banners that had once adorned the stadium, her old racing ground now in broken desolation, and just over the way stood the prominent tower of Freedom HQ. Even she had to admit, compared to walking the grimy streets at ground level, from up here the usually drab, battered and unattractive city of Haven looked beautiful.</p><p>She unshouldered her backpack and drew out a blanket. "This'll make a good spot for a picnic, wouldn't you say?" she said as she lay the blanket down on the grass.</p><p>Within minutes they were sitting together on the rug, snacking and chatting contentedly as they continued to admire the view.</p><p>"Hey, look! There's The Naughty Ottsel!" said Tess, pointing out a distant but unmistakeable orange smudge at the far end of the city.</p><p>Azyma saw it too, then tried searching out her house, but the slums were such a warren of tight streets that every building looked the same, especially from up here and so far away. She may know it well at street level, but from this novel, unfamiliar perspective, she couldn't recognise anything.</p><p>They remained at that spot until the sun had almost fully descended, and they rested beneath the shadow of the great wall of stone behind them, illuminated only by the shimmering blue light of the warp gate. The city started to light up as the sky became darker, and it now glimmered like a tray of scintillating jewels beneath the moon, which was slowly rising over the site of the Baron's old palace like a large, pale eye.</p><p>They could have stayed here and looked on forever, but Keira was aware that this ledge continued behind them, following the rock wall into a high valley, and she proposed they explore it further. Still munching on leftovers, they re-packed their supplies and Keira led them along the way ahead.</p><p>It wasn't far until the walls widened out and revealed yet another beautiful sight. The passage ended at a window in the rocks that opened upon a high, expansive gorge, surrounded on all sides by towering stone, and in the centre, set upon rocky, grass-topped plateaus were the ancient structures of the Precursor Temple Complex. Elaborate domes and shrines glowed and twinkled by the light of their own undying lamps, while soft streams and waterfalls flowed between them, casting a light mist into the air as they cascaded down into the seemingly endless drop. It looked ghostly yet inviting in this soft luminance, and the distinct texture of the coloured walls made it look all the more otherworldly and mysterious.</p><p>Tess and Azyma both stood amazed by each other's side as they gazed upon the historic monuments. Azyma felt the most peaceful she could remember in the longest time, her doubts and apprehensions all slipping away. All her life she had been kept behind the safety of the city walls, imagining what terrors must lie on the other side, but there was a whole new world out here that she had never known, ready to explore, and it wasn't dangerous at all. It was beautiful! How she wished her parents could be here with her now to see this. The sight of the enigmatic buildings in the distance reminded her of the bedtime stories they used to tell her as a child, stories of Precursor palaces and magical places where gentle folk could dwell in peace. It was as if those stories had all suddenly come true.</p><p>"How old are these buildings, Keira?" she asked, thirsty for more knowledge about this enchanting place.</p><p>"Hundreds of years old, I'd say," Keira answered. "These were here long before the city."</p><p>She surveyed the scene herself, revelling in the reawakened sense of awe she used to feel when visiting places like this as a child, back in her past life in Sandover. It was a welcome relief to know that such places still existed, and that the Metal Heads had not destroyed them all.</p><p>“But how do we get to them?” asked Tess. “Can’t we get any closer?”</p><p>“I don’t think we can,” said Keira.</p><p>Between their viewpoint and the temples was another deep, open chasm, untraversable by any means except flight, cutting them off.</p><p>“Oh well,” said Tess. “At least the views were worth the trip.”</p><p>Then Keira looked to her left, towards the high rocky wall that made up the other side of this short gorge, and noticed a fissure in the stone. On their way in, they had completely failed to spot it in the shadows. While Azyma and Tess remained captivated by the temple scenery, she approached, drawing out her torch from her bag. She shone it into the gap, and could see that it formed a narrow cutting through the rocks, just wide enough to squeeze through, and there was light on the other side. Keira's hopes began to swell.</p><p>"Hey guys," she called, "I've found something."</p><p>Azyma and Tess tore their eyes away from the view to see what had got Keira interested, and they joined her at her side to look through.</p><p>"Where do you suppose this leads?" Tess asked.</p><p>"I don't know," said Keira, shining her beam of light down the walls, "But I want to find out."</p><p>Azyma and Tess, however, only partially shared her enthusiasm. They didn't like the look of this cramped little gap in the rock face, and less still the idea of squeezing themselves into it.</p><p>"You want to go in there?" Azyma asked, eying it with concern and chewing worriedly on her bottom lip. "I don't know about this, Keira."</p><p>"Me neither," Tess spoke up with agreement. "Are you sure you know what you're doing, honey? This looks like it could be dangerous."</p><p>Keira paused, and the concerns of her friends made her stop and briefly consider if her sense of adventure was perhaps getting a little too bold. But she was feeling the exhilarating rush of discovery, something she had not properly experienced since she had been a child, and it was almost too strong to resist. Tess and Azyma, born in a completely different time and context, had never known the same desire to explore and discover the world that she had; the fear and prudence nurtured from a lifetime confined inside Haven's walls were holding them back. Coming out here for the first time was already a big step for them, especially Azyma.</p><p>"But this way could get us down to the temples, or even lead into the forest," Keira argued her speculations. "You said you wanted to see it, didn't you?"</p><p>"Well… yes," Azyma agreed, and her imaginings of this enigmatic forest respawned in her mind. If it was anything like the temples, it was worth seeking out. "But... maybe we should just come back and look for it another day. It's starting to get late now."</p><p>She looked up into the blackening sky above to emphasise the fact. Though it was peaceful and beautiful here, and a part of her did wish to stay and explore further, she also felt a persistent conscience telling her that it was somehow wrong to be out here this late, or away from the city for too long.</p><p>Keira saw the sense in this suggestion, and caught an agreeing nod from Tess too. "But we've got our flashlights. I just want to have a little look before we go. If it's dangerous, or there’s nothing there, I'll head back out. I promise."</p><p>They found it difficult to argue with her. When she wanted to, Keira could be very persuasive with little apparent effort.</p><p>Tess eventually capitulated. "OK, but be careful, alright?"</p><p>Azyma meekly agreed too.</p><p>Keira broke into a satisfied smile, and then turned her attention back to the crack in the wall. Torch held forward, she slipped inside. From the opening, Tess and Azyma watched as she squeezed her way through, until she disappeared around a bend and was out of sight. Azyma now took her own torch out and shone it down the passage, but it was now empty.</p><p>"Keira?" Tess called out.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm on the other side now," Keira called back faintly, "And it's all OK. Come on through and have a look. It isn’t far."</p><p>Tess and Azyma looked at each other, and felt Keira's infectious sense of discovery finally getting to them. They decided to give it a shot. Tess went first, and slipped through the crack easily. But Azyma took a moment to follow. She didn't like enclosed spaces and preferred to avoid them whenever possible, but she also didn't like being alone in an unfamiliar place, no matter how beautiful it was. She had to go through.</p><p>"OK," she whispered, preparing herself. She took a deep breath, making herself as thin as possible, and then squeezed into the gap. She shuffled along sideways, feeling the bare stone rubbing against her front and back, but she didn't dare stop or exhale. Finally, the walls widened again, and she let out a grateful breath.</p><p>She looked around at where she had emerged. She was standing in a grey channel of stone, narrow enough in most places to touch the walls with both arms outstretched, sometimes a little wider, but the walls were high and almost met to touch each other. A narrow skylight separated their tops, letting in the pale glow of the rising moon, just bright enough to illuminate the topmost stones. It gave the impression of being underground, even though they were still above the height of any building in the city. A still, sheltered silence hung in the air, cut off from the night wind. The ground beneath her shoes was dry and chalky, dotted with stone fragments, some large, some small enough to hold in the palm of her hand.</p><p>A few steps away, Tess surveyed the area too, perched on a flat rock and sniffing the air, and Keira stood at the front of the group, chasing the shadows away with her torch. “It carries on down this way,” she said, pointing the torch ahead, illuminating the path. “Come on.”</p><p>Before Tess or Azyma could say anything, she was already moving, and they found themselves following her, not wanting to be separated. The channel made many twists and turns as it snaked deeper into the mountains, sloping gently downwards, and in places the walls closed in again to almost kiss one another high overhead. A large boulder blocked their path, which they climbed over carefully, and not far after that, they had to duck beneath another which was wedged between the walls just a few feet off the ground. Azyma looked upwards warily at the many others which were perched precariously high, some stacked and balancing impossibly. When the skylight closed in above them, leaving them only with their torchlight to guide their way, she started to feel very uncomfortable. The dim air felt heavy and claustrophobic, she feared they might get lost or stuck down here, but still Keira did not turn back, showing no signs of quitting.</p><p>"Keira?" Azyma asked sheepishly, her voice a whisper that easily reverberated off the stones. "Does this go on much further?"</p><p>"It can't be far to the end now," said Keira, though she herself was only guessing, pulled along by the enthralling sense of discovery. "Let's just keep going."</p><p>She pressed on, and Azyma looked at Tess unsurely, communicating her unwillingness. She could see that Tess was starting to have her doubts too, but the ottsel just shrugged as if to say ‘well, what can we do?’. Azyma swallowed, and making sure that her torch was still clutched tightly in hand and Tess remained close to her, followed in Keira’s footsteps.</p><p>After another minute of turns and tight squeezes, just as Azyma was about to plead they turn back, Keira’s persistence paid off. In a shadowy cleft illuminated by a single shaft of moonlight, Tess said, “Wait. Listen. Can you hear that?”</p><p>They all stood still and silent for a few seconds. The faint sound of running water could be heard. It was coming from ahead, past a standing stone that jutted from the left wall and filled half the passage.</p><p>“Through there,” said Tess.</p><p>Feeling confident optimism, Keira moved to it immediately and carefully brushed her way around it. The others followed, first Tess then Azyma, who was hopeful of finally reaching the end of this dark journey. Her hopes were brightened when she felt a breath of damp, cool air touch her face. The sound of the water grew clearer and closer, the walls widened out, and there was open sky above them again. The ground changed texture, becoming soft, moonlit grass, and then they passed the final stone into cool spaciousness. Before them they saw trees, dozens of ancient, beautiful trees whispering in the slow air, and harbouring deep night-shadows beneath their boughs. A small waterfall trickled upon the rocks on their left, spraying a fine mist through the air and over their skin, and feeding a shallow stream that wound its way between the tree roots deeper into the woodland.</p><p>"This is it!" said Keira, brimming with success, and her voice seemed to disappear into the wondrous dark. "We've found the forest!"</p><p>Tess and Azyma both mouthed another silent 'wow', utterly in awe of the shimmering beauty before their eyes, and their fears vanished. This was the first time they had ever beheld such an untouched natural sanctuary, and the difficult journey here was definitely worth it.</p><p>"This is amazing..." said Azyma, wonderstruck. Though she could not explain why, she felt obligated to whisper, like she was in a reverent space. "I never knew this was here, so close to the city..."</p><p>"Let's have a look around," said Keira. "I think I see something ahead through the trees."</p><p>They all looked ahead, and could see what appeared to be the soft glow of another Precursor building not too far away, a clear beacon in the dark. It could be a temple, or a smaller shrine, or another way into the main complex. Torches beaming adventurously, they walked on towards it, following the edge of the stream. Keira led the way, followed by Tess and then Azyma bringing up the rear in contemplative silence.</p><p>The night was fully descended now. The grass beneath their shoes felt springy and light as they walked, like a natural carpet. All around them, the air was filled with the sounds of running water, gentle wind in the leaves, and small nocturnal animals going about their business, while the tiny, golden glows of night insects danced magically over the stream, between the trees and among the flowers.</p><p>Before long, the Precursor building they had sighted loomed before them. It was a raised archway set within another natural wall of stone like a large doorway, and a light shone down from its apex. The river flowed right into it, disappearing through a channel at the archway's foot.</p><p>"Look at this," said Keira.</p><p>Curiously, she went up the low steps and stood beneath it, squinting against its glare, and the forest around her became invisible from within the spotlight. She could not clearly see what lay through it, but by listening carefully, she could hear the river flowing on again; it must re-emerge and continue its course on the other side, through this carved passage in the rock. Was it some sort of cave or tunnel?</p><p>While Tess looked up at it too, Azyma watched Keira for a moment as she stood illuminated in the light, and then turned her gaze back the way they had come. She saw the grass and the tree roots lit up by the faint beams of moonlight that shone through the upper branches like pale spectres. This was perhaps the most magically tranquil place she had ever visited, but even though she was overcoming her fears of being outside the city, there was still some feeling that remained which told her that she should be afraid. She was not used to such pure darkness, having grown up in the city where there was always artificial light at all hours, even in the darkest corners of the slums.</p><p>Then an unexplained hot flush came over her, and she tugged at the collar of her shirt. It was a warm night, with very little wind and cloud cover, and she was dressed up quite well. Or maybe it was an effect of the clean and unfamiliar forest air, making her light-headed?</p><p>She rolled up her sleeves and spoke again. "Keira, can we have a rest somewhere? I feel like I need a sit down."</p><p>Keira turned around. "You alright?" she asked from within the spotlight.</p><p>"Yeah, just feeling a bit tired, that's all." She tried faking a yawn to get her point across, but found it much easier to achieve than she was expecting.</p><p>"OK, let's go back and sit by the river," said Keira, realising now that they should probably start thinking about heading back home soon. It was lovely here, but it was getting late and she didn’t want to become lost in the darkness.</p><p>They began following the water back the way they had walked. It was not long before they were back at the small waterfall again, and they felt its mist drift over them pleasantly. It was a refreshing, soporific feeling, and they sat together by one of the rocks so they could cool off in its gentle spray. It really helped Azyma to feel better.</p><p>Tess lay out flat on the rock and closed her eyes, arms outstretched. "This is just a wonderful place!" she sighed dreamily. "Right now I think I could just lie here forever."</p><p>"It's nice, isn't it?" said Keira, who was also now feeling curiously drowsy. "What do you say we turn off the flashlights?"</p><p>Nobody objected, and when the lights went out, they were left sitting in the natural ambience of moonlight, watching the night-patterns slowly shift all around them. The still air and the sound of the waterfall had already made them lapse into a suggestive state of mind, and they were all beginning to feel sleepy. But they did not have a care in the world, just sitting there in the moonlight and listening to the sounds of nature all around them.</p><p>"Strange effect this place has on you..." muttered Azyma serenely, as she began to doze.</p><p>"Mmm hmm," Keira hummed, but she’d only half-registered what Azyma had just said.</p><p>Her head was beginning to nod as well, and things were growing dimmer around her. But it was an inviting darkness, and Keira thought she could even hear faint music accompanying it, like quiet voices singing shapeless tones. This only lulled her into a much deeper trance, and without even the awareness of movement, her head met with the soft blanket of grass as she gently slumped over onto her side and closed her eyes. Within seconds, she had drifted away into a peaceful and natural sleep, as the forest continued to shimmer all around.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>